Unexpected Assistance
by SymphonySamurai
Summary: AU GoF. Harry is brooding over his involvement in the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he receives an offer of help from a most unexpected source. H/Hr/DG, light Ron! and Dumbledore!Bashing, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_Unexpected Assistance_

In the green hills of Scotland, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the troubled green eyes of Harry Potter stared blankly into the canopy above his four post bed. He had hoped that he might finally have a normal school year, but his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire naming him the fourth champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament had smashed those hopes to pieces. Through no fault of his own, Harry now found himself ostracized by most of his classmates while the rest, save one, congratulated him on cheating his way past the cup's defenses. Even his so-called best friend Ron Weasley had refused to believe his claims of innocence. Luckily for Harry, he still had one person he knew he could turn to who would help him as much as she could.

Harry couldn't help but smile thinking about how his bushy-haired best friend Hermione Granger had never left his side since he rescued her from a troll in their first year. This year she had been the only one to believe that he didn't enter himself in the Tournament, and he swore to thank her for her support the first chance he got.

Finally giving up on going back to sleep, Harry grabbed a quick shower before heading off to the kitchens for a quiet breakfast. As the door to the common room swung open, he found himself nearly colliding with the very witch he was hoping to find.

Clutching a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of pumpkin juice, Hermione gave him a warm smile that made his heart do a back flip. Taking the offered meal with a whispered thanks, Harry made his way over to the couch in front of the fireplace with Hermione taking a seat beside him.

"I figured you would want to avoid the great hall today," she said, and Harry grinned at how well his friend knew him. Her smile quickly dissolved into a look of concern before she continued. "Oh Harry, I'm so afraid. I can't believe they're making you compete in this dreadful tournament! There has to be a way to get you out of having to compete. When you finish eating we'll go to the library and read anything we can find on magical contracts. If there's a way, we'll find it."

"I'm not sure how much good it will do. Nobody seemed too concerned about it last night, not even the headmaster. Even after Moody mentioned that someone probably entered my name in an attempt to hurt me, nobody could tell me anything but that I had no choice but to compete. Snape said something about trying to draw whoever it is out into the open." Harry showed his frustration with a particularly vicious stab of his fork. He continued eating for a few minutes before he noticed that his companion had grown strangely quiet. When he looked up he was shocked at the look of fury building on her face.

"Bait," Hermione ground out in a tense whisper. "They're making you take part in one of the most dangerous tournaments in the wizarding world just so they can use you as bait!" Her voice had continued to increase in volume until she was practically screaming. "Just what the bloody hell are they playing at?" Harry stared at her like she had grown a second head. In four years of friendship he had never heard her curse. He realized that his best friend was quickly working herself into a towering rage. He knew he needed to cool her off before she marched up to the headmaster and hexed his beard off. Thinking quickly, Harry reached out and drew the girl into a tight embrace, whispering soothing words into her ear. Slowly he felt her relax in his arms until she gave a sigh and snaked her arms around his chest, returning the hug.

"I don't think I've ever told you how wonderful you are Hermione. You always stick by me no matter what, and I'm sorry I've never thanked you before for all the times you've been there for me. I promise I'll be a better friend to you in the future." Hermione was now gently crying into his chest, her anger washed away by his heartfelt words.

"Oh Harry, you don't need to thank me. You're my best friend; where else would I be than by your side?" The teens sat together for a while in silence, each taking comfort in the other's presence. Reluctantly, Harry released the embrace and stood, drawing Hermione up with him.

"Come on, let's take a walk. I think we could both use some fresh air." Smiling brightly and nodding, Hermione followed him out of the common room and through the castle, eventually making their way to the Black Lake. Finding a comfy enough rock, the pair sat together and began discussing the preparations Harry needed to make to survive the tournament. As they listed useful spells to study, Harry's thoughts began to stray to their wayward red-headed friend. Once again showing how well she knew him, Hermione answered Harry's unspoken thought.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll come around eventually." Hermione chuckled at his gobsmacked expression. "Honestly Harry, you're not exactly a closed book you know. Not to me anyway." She added the last part in an undertone, but Harry still heard her and grinned to himself. "He just needs some time to get over his jealousy. Things will be back to normal in no time, you'll see." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but Harry noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. Harry decided to think about what that could mean later.

"I don't know Hermione. He's been my friend as long as you have, and yet you're here and he's not. After everything we've been through, I would hope he knows me better than to think I actually entered this tournament myself." Both teens were surprised when a voice behind them spoke.

"Any idiot could see you didn't enter yourself, which explains Weasley's refusal to believe you." Harry and Hermione jerked their heads around to find themselves under the impassive gaze of Daphne Greengrass, the so-called Ice Queen of Slytherin. Looking at her it was easy to see where she picked up the nickname. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back, framing a pretty face with eyes the color of rich sapphires. Her green-trimmed school robes hid a deceptively slender figure which few had seen outside of her sister Astoria and her best friend Tracy Davis. Beginning in her first year she quickly gained a reputation for being nearly unapproachable, even by members of her own house, and rumor had it that she had an impressive knowledge of curses and hexes to enforce it.

"Greengrass," Harry greeted her coolly. "What brings you here?" If Daphne was bothered by his icy tone or the suspicious glare she was receiving from Hermione, she didn't show it.

"I was in the great hall when I suddenly needed some fresh air. Between Malfoy's senseless prattling about Victor Krum and Weasley's complaints about the Boy-Who-Cheated blaring across the hall, it seems they managed to fill the room with hot air." Both Gryffindors had to fight back the smirks they felt at the Slytherin witch's deadpan delivery. Neither one had any cause to dislike the girl, but they were both still wondering why she was talking to them now after having not said a word to them for the last three years. "You know I could never tell what either of you saw in that oaf. The smartest witch of the age and the most powerful student in the school hanging around the boy who does more thinking with his stomach than his brain; it's no wonder he lets his jealousy get the best of him. You two are a tough act to beat." Both teens felt a strange mixture of indignation at the insults directed at their friend and pride at their own compliments. The friends shared a puzzled look, both unsure of how to proceed. Daphne noticed their confusion and decided to redirect it to more pertinent concerns.

"I noticed that you don't wear your Head of House ring, Potter. Is that due to Weasley's jealousy too?" This had the desired effect of bringing the conversation around to where Daphne wanted it.

"What do you mean? What Head of House ring?" A quick glance at Hermione showed him that she was just as lost as he, which led to them both turning their attention to Daphne.

"You are the last living member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, one of the oldest and most influential families in the wizarding world. You should've been notified of your status as Heir to House Potter at age 11, and received your Head of House ring at 14, granting you the title of Lord Potter as well as access to the Potter Family Vaults. This should've been explained to you before you set foot in Hogwarts. If I may ask, who took you to Gringotts for your first visit?" Harry's nervous reply that Hagrid had been the one to take him caused the Slytherin witch to raise a delicate eyebrow, which was more emotion than Harry or Hermione had ever seen from her. "Hagrid? Dumbledore sent the groundskeeper to collect the Scion of House Potter? Someone of your station should've had the Deputy Headmistress at least!"

Professor McGonagall took me," Hermione said. "She answered every question my parents and I could think to ask. She even knew things that aren't in Hogwarts: a History."

"You were lucky. Almost every question I asked had Hagrid telling me that he wasn't the person to answer it. He even forgot to tell me how to get onto Platform 9 ¾!"

"It would appear that someone didn't want you to know of your rightful place in our world," Daphne said. "This would cause a massive public outcry if it reached the press. You might want to keep that in mind Potter, you might be able to use it to your advantage one day. In any case, you should plan a visit to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. If the goblins give you any trouble, try telling them that by allowing your participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, both Hogwarts and the Ministry recognize you as being of-age and therefore entitled to your inheritance. I doubt they will need much convincing, however."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," Harry said after a moment. "Not that I don't appreciate any help I can get at the moment, but why are you telling me all this? What's in it for you?" The slight upturn of the corners of Daphne's mouth told him that she was impressed that he had asked that question.

"I admit that my speaking to you is not entirely altruistic. I was actually asked to approach you on behalf of my father, Lord Cyrus Greengrass. He suggested that by helping you, you may be more inclined to return the favor as they say. My father is a shrewd businessman; he realizes that an alliance with House Potter would be quite beneficial. Nothing is asked or expected of you now, of course. I was asked to simply open the door." Even though his hackles rose at the thought of being manipulated for financial gain, after some thought Harry realized that Daphne had been completely up front with her father's request. He decided to ignore his mistrust of Slytherin House and give her the benefit of the doubt, for now.

"Thanks for being honest with me. I have to admit that until now I never had much reason to trust anyone in Slytherin. Malfoy made sure of that first year." Daphne made a sour face at the mention of the blonde ponce.

"That's no surprise. Draco and his goons seem to pride themselves on making the rest of the school hate our house. In fact, most of the students in Slytherin can't stand him. The way he talks about riding his father's coattails as if it's the greatest accomplishment of the century makes one wonder how he wound up in the house of the cunning." Both Gryffindors' opinions of the Slytherin witch rose dramatically at her jibe against Malfoy. Looking at his watch, Harry realized that they had been there for almost three hours and had deviated widely from their original purpose.

"Thanks for the heads up Greengr… Daphne. I'll stop by Gringotts during Christmas and ask about this lordship."

"Why wait so long? Next weekend is a Hogmseade weekend; you could just floo there from the Three Broomsticks. From what I hear neither one of you are strangers to a little rule breaking." Harry and Hermione each looked away sporting sheepish grins.

"I guess that would be possible," Harry said, "although I'll probably need from now till Christmas to learn enough goblin customs to not accidentally kick off the next goblin-wizard war. Besides, I still have the first task of the Tournament to survive."

"I believe I can be of some help with both of those," Daphne said. "This time, however, the offer is strictly personal. You see you're a bit of an enigma, Harry Potter, and I would like to get to know you better. From what I can tell there's much more to the Boy-Who-Lived than most people get to see, and that intrigues me. I can tell that you don't trust others easily, not that I blame you. I believe we both have felt the sting of betrayal from those we called friends." Harry's dark mood threatened to return at the mention of Ron's recent actions, so Daphne quickly pressed on. "Anyway, I would be willing to tutor you in goblin etiquette as well as wizarding customs befitting a Lord and Head of an Ancient and Noble House, as well as help you train for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. All I ask in return is the chance to prove that not everyone who wears the silver and green is a pureblood bigot like Malfoy. So, what do you say?" Daphne waited patiently while Harry thought it over.

"Well, the truth is I don't know the first thing about goblin or wizard customs, and like I said before I'll take all the help I can get at this point. Making a new friend in the process doesn't sound like a bad idea either." At his mention of friendship, Daphne's stoic expression relaxed, and a genuine smile lit up her face.

"I think I would like that… Harry." Daphne turned to Hermione. "What do you think about all of this?" Hermione was shocked to be asked her opinion.

"I…uh…well, yes, I mean anything that helps Harry is great. If he trusts you, then I trust you. I hope the offer of friendship extends to me as well." The return of Daphne's smile eased the other girl's sudden attack of insecurity.

"Of course it does! It would be nice to have another girl to talk to sometimes besides Tracy and Astoria. Besides, I always knew that the two of you come as a package deal, so I'm glad that you're willing to give me a chance, Hermione." Noticing the time, Daphne rose and slipped smoothly back into her Ice Queen persona. After seeing what they figured to be the real Daphne, Harry and Hermione realized that what they were now seeing was a defense mechanism she used to keep others from getting too close. They each felt privileged to have been allowed to see the girl behind the mask, and they both liked what they saw.

"Now that our business is concluded," the Ice Queen said, "I think it would be best to avoid further contact in public. I fear that some members of our houses would not take kindly to our interacting in a social setting. If it would be acceptable to you, I shall meet you in the library every evening after dinner to further discuss our mutual business. Good day Potter, Granger." At the others' mock-stern nods, Daphne took her leave. Neither Harry nor Hermione missed the glint of amusement in Daphne's blue eyes.

The next week passed in a blur for the trio. Daphne proved to be nearly as intelligent as Hermione and the two of them became fast friends. They quickly fell into a routine. After dinner, they would meet in the library where a few quick privacy spells would let them work undisturbed. While Daphne tutored Harry on goblin customs and etiquette, Hermione would research spells for his use in the tournament. After an hour or two the trio would move to an empty classroom that Professor McGonagall had set aside for Harry's use and practice the new spells Hermione had found. Daphne would often teach spells from her own repertoire, and while some were somewhat darker than what was normally learned at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione both recognized their usefulness in the tournament. Anytime Harry and Hermione saw Daphne in class or in the hallways, they didn't acknowledge each other except for the smallest of nods. While all three of them hated hiding their new friendship, they each knew the deception was necessary. The Gryffindor pair found themselves looking forward to their evening study sessions more and more, and by the end of the week they were barely giving Ronald Weasley a second thought.

Saturday morning found Harry and Hermione slowly making their way to Hogsmeade in the November sunshine. Upon entering the Three Broomsticks they quickly made their way over to Daphne, who greeted them with a curt nod. Moving to a dark corner, Harry made sure there was nobody watching them before throwing his invisibility cloak over all three of them. With a quick pinch of powder and a whispered word the three teens were off to Gringotts completely unnoticed.

Picking himself up off the polished stone floor, Harry stowed his cloak and straightened his robes before striding confidently up to a goblin teller. When the goblin looked up, Harry surprised him by giving a low bow.

"Greetings, Master Goblin. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet." Harry finished his greeting with a toothless smile as Daphne had instructed him.

"Greetings to you as well, young wizard. May your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you. What can I do for you today?"

"Master Goblin, my name is Harry Potter. Through no fault of the bank I was not made aware of my Head of House status at the appropriate time. I have come today to hear of my inheritance and take my place as Head of House Potter."

"I would be glad to be of assistance Lord Potter. Before we begin, I will require a few drops of blood to verify your identity." Taking the ornate dagger from the teller, Harry sliced his thumb and allowed a few drops of blood to fall into a stone bowl as indicated by the goblin. With a wave of the goblin's hand the cut healed, and Harry watched as his blood mixed with the liquid in the bowl for a few moments before glowing green. The goblin nodded and stepped off his stool, indicating for Harry to follow him. After receiving nods and reassuring smiles from the girls, Harry followed the goblin through an ornate stone door and further into the bank. He was led into a richly decorated office, surrounded on three walls by tall bookshelves containing hundreds of priceless tomes and artifacts. The room was dominated by a large wooden desk in the center, with two comfortable looking chairs in front of it. Seated behind the desk was a particularly fierce looking goblin who was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Bowing to the teller as he took his leave, Harry stood patiently and waited to be acknowledged. After a few moments, the goblin put down his quill and looked up at Harry with a piercing gaze.

"Thank you for waiting Lord Potter. How may I be of service?" As he did with the teller, Harry gave the goblin a deep bow.

"Greetings Master Goblin, may your gold multiply and your enemies tremble at your name. I wish to be informed of my inheritance and to take up the mantle of Head of House Potter." The goblin smiled at Harry's formal greeting.

"Well met, Lord Potter. May your fortune be borne on the blood of your enemies. I believe I can be of assistance." Opening a drawer on his massive desk, the goblin withdrew a portfolio of parchment and a small wooden box. The box was presented to Harry, who opened it to reveal two beautiful signet rings. The Potter ring featured a wide golden band set with a large ruby in the center, flanked on either side by two intricately crafted griffons. The other ring, which Harry didn't recognize, was a silver band containing a stone Harry guessed to be onyx. The black stone, held in the jaws of a silver Grim, seemed to absorb the light around it, giving it the illusion of a deep pool of ink. Noting his confusion, the goblin spoke.

"Allow me to explain the second ring. A few months ago we received a visit from someone with a most unusual set of circumstances. It seems that this man had spent the last twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit." Harry's eyes widened as he realized who the goblin was speaking about. "When we looked further into the matter, we discovered that he had, in fact, never received a trial. His name was Sirius Black, your godfather." Harry leaned forward in his chair, listening intently. "Lord Black approached us about setting up a will naming you his sole heir. It seems that his time in Azkaban left him unable to bear children. He knew that when word of his condition was made public, the laws of family succession would consider him effectively deceased, passing control of the Black family to the nearest male blood relative. I believe you may have knowledge of one Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Lord Black's cousin." Harry nodded grimly. "By naming you his heir, he prevented the family fortune from falling into… less than favorable hands. As you are eligible to take your place as Lord Potter, you may therefore accept the title of Lord Black, granting you the title of Lord Harry James Potter-Black, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black. You will have access to the Potter and Black family vaults as well as any properties owned by both families. Of course, in order to continue both family lines you must take a wife for each line. Considering the power and wealth commanded by someone at the head of two such influential families, I doubt that finding two witches willing to enter such an arrangement will be a problem." The goblin smirked in amusement at Harry's suddenly red face. He allowed the boy to fidget uncomfortably for a few moments more before continuing. "Not to worry my Lord, such matters are better handled in a few years, and there is no rush. I was merely informing you as a courtesy. Now, to accept your lordships, simply place the rings on your finger and the family magic of the rings will do the rest." With a deep breath and a resolute nod to the goblin, Harry picked up the Potter family ring and slid it onto the ring finger of his right hand. With a flash of magic, the ring automatically resized to fit snugly on his finger. As the Black family ring joined the Potter ring on his finger, it too resized itself as the flash of magic signified Harry's acceptance as the new Lord Black. As Harry watched with wide eyes, the rings seemed to melt together until only the Potter ring was showing.

"The rings are charmed to become invisible on command, as well as to show either ring with just a thought. Congratulations, Lord Potter-Black. Now, would you like to review your holdings?" Tearing his eyes away from his new rings, which were cycling back and forth between the two to Harry's great amusement, it took a moment before Harry processed the goblin's question.

"Actually I have a question if I may?" At the goblin's nod, Harry continued. "Who was responsible for notifying me of my inheritance?"

"That would be your magical guardian, one Albus Dumbledore." Harry added this to his growing list of complaints against the headmaster to be brought up later.

"Thank you Master Goblin. May I visit the Potter Family Vault?" With a nod, the goblin led him through the bank to the carts which led to the vaults. After a much longer ride than he remembered from his first visit, the cart stopped in front of a large door deep under the bank.

"Place your family ring in the door to open it," the goblin said, indicating a small indentation in the center of the door. "Take as much time as you need. I will wait here until you are finished." After thanking the goblin, Harry placed his ring in the hole. He shuddered as he felt a wave of powerful magic pass over him as if searching for something. As the magic faded, the huge door gave a massive jerk before swinging outward slowly. Harry's eyes were as wide as saucers as he gaped at the contents of his new vault.

It was almost the size of the great hall at Hogwarts. Piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts were stacked almost to the ceiling, but Harry only had eyes for the other treasures lining the walls. Much like the goblin's office in the bank above, the Potter Family Vault contained thousands of books on towering shelves along the walls. Harry chuckled, imagining Hermione's reaction to seeing a magical library that was easily three times the size of the one at Hogwarts. Knowing that his time here was limited, Harry began scanning the nearest shelf for anything that looked useful. Taking a few books on defense and potions, Harry noticed a couple of leather bound notebooks that caught his eye. Tears sprang to his eyes as he read the covers of the personal journals of James and Lily Potter. Gently placing the precious tomes on top of his pile, Harry was turning to leave when another slim volume made him pause. The title, Portkeys: Their Creation and Use, piqued his interest. Harry remembered the portkey trip he and his friends took to get to the Quidditch World Cup that summer and thought about how useful it might be to know how to make one. Adding the book to the ones he was taking with him, he left the vault and spent the cart ride to the surface going over the events of the last few hours in his mind. After withdrawing a few hundred galleons from his vault, Harry and the girls donned the invisibility cloak and flooed back to the Three Broomsticks, where they ordered lunch and three butterbeers before taking a table in an out of the way corner. Throwing up their usual privacy charms, the girls sat with baited breath as Harry recounted his experience at the bank. The girls were incensed upon hearing that it was Dumbledore who had kept his inheritance a secret from him. Daphne's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline when Harry showed them his Black Family ring and told her the story of his innocent godfather, and Hermione had to be restrained from dragging Harry back to Gringotts to get lost in the Potter library. Both girls were impressed with Harry's book choices, and neither of them missed the longing glances he kept giving the books written by his parents.

The three friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, each wishing they were free to do so during the week at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione found that behind the Ice Queen was a charming girl with a quick wit and a mind to match. She could easily hold a conversation about spell theory with Hermione or talk Quidditch with Harry, sometimes doing both simultaneously. She told them that she had explained their situation to her friend Tracy and her younger sister Astoria, who was a first-year in Slytherin, and that both girls had been very supportive of their newfound friendship. The Gryffindors were relieved that Daphne's friends had been accepting of the situation, but didn't hold out much hope of finding the same acceptance in their own house. Their friendship with Daphne meant more to them than the acceptance of their fickle peers however, so they didn't dwell too long on it. Much sooner than any of them liked, it was time to head back to the castle. Exchanging friendly hugs and goodbyes, Harry and Hermione waited five minutes after Daphne left before making their way to Hogwarts arm in arm. Daphne had advised Harry to keep their trip to Gringotts and his lordships a secret for as long as possible, but all three couldn't help but feel excited about the results of their venture. Harry was especially optimistic about his chances of surviving the tournament, as he now had the castle's two smartest witches helping him prepare. Hermione noticed the smile on Harry's face and tightened her grip on his arm, secretly thrilled that it had been she and Daphne that had put it there.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday and Tuesday passed as normal for the trio, but Wednesday morning saw Harry and Hermione meeting a nervous looking Daphne in an empty classroom after she had slipped them a note during breakfast. After they assured her that nobody had seen them enter, Daphne explained.

"I think you both need to see this," she said as she pulled a button from the pocket of her robes. It featured a picture of a smiling Cedric Diggory with the words "Support Cedric Diggory – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!" flashing around the perimeter.

"I don't understand, Daph," Harry said. "We all know that Cedric actually is the only real Hogwarts Champion. Why would we be upset about this?" Daphne simply raised a delicate eyebrow and tapped the button with her wand. The image swirled and was replaced with a picture of Harry with the words "Potter Stinks!" in bright red letters across his forehead.

"I'll give you three guesses as to whose clever idea this is," Daphne said, "but I bet you'll only need one."

"Malfoy," Harry hissed, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Right in one!" Daphne mock cheered. "He's been passing them out all morning. He's already given one to every student in Slytherin and quite a few from the other houses, even some in yours. He plans on having everyone wear them during lunch today as, and I quote, 'a surprise for old scarhead.' He seems quite proud of himself." By now Harry was seeing red. As he made his way to the door, intent on hexing himself a ferret, he was stopped by two pairs of feminine hands gently grabbing his shoulders.

"Harry, stop," Hermione pleaded gently. "You know attacking him will only end badly for you. Sure, you may enjoy cursing the git, but think of the punishment Snape is bound to heap on you if you do. Besides, if you go after him now, Malfoy will know that someone tipped you off about the buttons, and that could mean trouble for Daphne." The Slytherin witch gave Hermione a grateful smile, before turning a sympathetic gaze towards Harry.

"She's right, Harry. This is exactly the reaction Malfoy expects from you, to go charging like a lion without considering the consequences. It's become a game of sorts between Snape and Malfoy actually, to see which one can push your buttons the worst. They're nothing but a couple of bullies, Harry, and by going after them directly you play right into their hands." She could see that Harry understood what the girls were saying, but the helplessness she saw in his brilliant green eyes broke her heart. Gently placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she shared a look with Hermione pleading with the other girl to back her up. Seeing Hermione's accepting nod, she turned back to the dejected boy between them.

"You can fight back, you know. The trick is to not give them the reaction they expect. By doing the unexpected, you play their game with your rules, and that's how you win." Seeing the questioning looks on both Gryffindors' faces, Daphne gave them a sly grin. "How do you feel about releasing your inner Slytherin, Harry?" Hermione's face immediately broke in to a grin to match Daphne's, with Harry's just a few seconds behind her.

"Did I ever tell you that the Sorting Hat actually wanted to put me in Slytherin?" Enjoying the shocked looks on both girls' faces, Harry drew out the silence for a few moments before explaining. "It's true! In fact, if Malfoy hadn't been such an arse when I first met him, I may have let it!"

"You mean to tell me that I missed out on knowing you for three years because of that pompous arsehole?" Harry blushed and nodded. "Oh, that does it. This is personal now!" Daphne's grin was predatory, making her friends secretly vow never to get on her bad side.

"Well you know I'm in," Hermione added. "That ponce has been a pain in my backside for as long as I've known him. I'd love to see Harry knock him down a peg." Sporting a look of mischief that would make the Marauders proud, Harry nodded once and gave Daphne his full attention.

"Teach me."

-ooOoo-

As Harry and Hermione sat in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table during lunch, they noticed the noise in the unusually packed great hall changed from the normal lunchtime chatter to a mixture of excited whispering and quiet snickering. This was their cue that Draco Malfoy was making his way over for a visit. Keeping his attention firmly on the plate in front of him and quickly going over Daphne's lesson from that morning in his head, Harry showed no reaction when Malfoy's drawling voice signaled to the great hall that the show was starting.

"Well Scarhead, are you ready to show everyone just how big of a phony you are? I bet you don't even show up for the first task. You'll probably be too busy hiding under your bed trying not to wet yourself!" Malfoy's remarks were met with quite a few snickers and guffaws, but most of the Hogwarts students were holding their breath, eagerly anticipating the explosion they all knew was coming. To their great surprise, both Harry and Hermione continued eating calmly and conversing quietly together, not giving Malfoy or his goons so much as a glance. Nonplussed, Malfoy pressed on.

"What's the matter, Potter? Can't hear me over the know-it-all's incessant nagging? You think maybe if you give her enough attention she'll let you shag her? Lord knows you'd be the only one that would want to!" Sharp breaths were taken around the hall, and those students sitting closest to the pair instinctively moved back, not wanting to be caught by any stray spells which would surely be flying any second now. The tense silence dragged on as neither Harry nor Hermione showed any sign of having even heard Malfoy's taunting. Deciding to go to his main attack, Draco tried again.

"What do you think of the buttons, Potter? I've only had them since this morning and I've already run out! It seems not everyone is as taken with you as you would have us believe!" At this point Harry finally raised his head, casting a disinterested glance around the hall. He saw buttons on the robes of everyone at the Slytherin table, as well as most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and even a few Gryffindors. More interesting to Harry were the reactions, or rather the lack thereof, of the people sitting at the head table to the confrontation occurring in the middle of the hall. Professor McGonagall looked murderous, but judging by her glances between Malfoy and Dumbledore she had been instructed by the headmaster not to interfere. The man himself looked on with his customary twinkling eyes as if watching a marionette show in the park. Flitwick and Sprout looked concerned, and Harry noticed the charms professor's hand twitching for his wand. The look on professor Snape's face was not one that most people thought the dour potions master was capable of: undisguised glee. Harry smiled to himself at the dark fury etched on Hagrid's features as he struggled to remain seated. Finally turning to Malfoy's smirking face, Harry gave a bored shrug before returning to his meal. By now people were beginning to wonder who the imposter at the Gryffindor table was and what they had done with Harry Potter. Where was the temper, the screaming, the punches thrown or the curses cast? Since when did Potter have such control over his emotions? And why was Granger not jumping to his defense as usual? Clearly this was not the same Harry Potter and Hermione Granger that everyone was used to, and many were beginning to wonder just what had Malfoy gotten himself into. Draco himself, embarrassed that his plan to rattle Potter in front of such a large audience had failed so completely, was about to find out just how different Harry Potter really was. As Harry laughed at a comment made by Hermione, Draco's temper finally exploded.

"How dare you sit there and ignore me, you pathetic half-blood! You and your filthy mudblood whore are a disgrace to proper wizarding society and should be banished from this school, along with all the worthless muggle-lovers and blood-traitors! You're pathetic, Potter. When my father hears of this he'll make sure that you're both tossed out of here quicker than you can say 'pureblood.' Then it won't be long before you're both found dead in a ditch somewhere, just like dear mummy and daddy!" By now it was clear to everyone that something had gone terribly wrong. Making fun of a cheater was one thing, but publicly insulting the son of two war heroes of the wizarding world, who happened to be a war hero himself, and in front of an international audience, was something entirely different. Many were rethinking their decision to take part in Malfoy's little button game, but everyone was too shocked by what they were hearing to do anything more than stare open-mouthed at the vitriol spewing from the mouth of the blonde buffoon.

Harry had been pleasantly surprised by how easy he had found it to remain calm throughout Malfoy's verbal assault. After Daphne had explained to them the essentials of dealing with his abuse, it had been easy for them both to get the better of him by not giving him the reaction he wanted. She had explained that by ignoring him completely, it forced him to try more and more extreme measures to get a rise out of them, inevitably drawing more negative attention than he cared for. At some point he would either back off completely due to embarrassment – or escalate to rage-induced violence. Daphne had been adamant that should he attack them, they should only do what was necessary to end the fight while causing as little actual harm to the git as possible. While neither found that to be the ideal response, they both saw the logic in maintaining the high road throughout the confrontation. That being said, neither one of them was stupid. While they had been calmly weathering the verbal assault of the junior Death Eater, they had each discreetly drawn their wands and held them hidden under the table, while keeping alert for the first sign of an attack that they knew by now was coming. They didn't have to wait much longer as the sight of Neville's eyes widening from across the table alerted them to the moment they'd been waiting for. The curse was still leaving Malfoy's lips as Harry spun in his seat, his shield halting the spell fired from a few feet away. Quicker than anyone could follow three surprised Slytherins found themselves wandless, silenced, and petrified on the floor of the great hall, surrounded by the shocked expressions of their classmates and under the steady wands of an angry pair of Gryffindors. The resulting silence was broken by a bellow from the head table.

"One hundred fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention to both of you for this outrageous display! Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, let's see if scraping cauldron bottoms for a few hours a night has any effect on your total disregard for school rules! If it were up to me you'd both be expelled and halfway to London by nightfall!" When neither student moved to acknowledge him, the potions master was livid. "Well? Do either of you two dimwitted fools have anything to say for yourselves?" Harry and Hermione both turned calm expressions to the fuming professor.

"No, sir," said Harry, before he and Hermione quietly collected their bags and made to leave the hall. Smirking, Snape delivered his customary parting blow.

"I didn't think so. Maybe you're not as arrogant as your father after all, Potter." Snape's smirk grew into a wide grin as Harry stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood me, professor. What I meant was that Hermione and I refuse to serve any detentions with you for what happened here today. We were clearly acting in self defense, and as you can see, apart from some dust on their robes no students were harmed at all during the altercation. In fact, if anyone should be serving detentions, it's these three." Harry nudged the petrified Crabbe with his foot. "They're the only ones that actually broke any rules."

At this point Voldemort could've waltzed through the doors of the great hall singing show tunes in a leopard print leotard and nobody would've noticed. Even the normally unflappable headmaster was agape at the two students' audacity at publicly defying the nastiest professor in England. On the other hand, Professor McGonagall looked like Christmas had come early. She was elated that someone had finally stood up to the hated potions master, and especially glad that it had been two of her very own lions to have done it. Noticing said potions master quickly gathering steam for a record-breaking explosion, she decided that it was finally time for this spectacle to end, Dumbledore be damned.

"Quite right you are, Mr. Potter. I believe that it's quite obvious to everyone present just who the guilty parties are. I hereby return one hundred fifty points to Gryffindor and neither of you will be serving any detentions for your actions here today. I further award you each seventy-five points for your impressive restraint in the face of such disgusting behavior. Let it be known here and now that any further use of that dreadful slur against muggleborns will result in detention and loss of house points! This school prides itself on being a place where children can come and learn magic safely regardless of their origins, be they magical or muggle." Here she turned to address the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang specifically. "I would also like to apologize to all of you for Mr. Malfoy's abhorrent behavior today. Let me assure you that he most definitely does not in any way represent the school or its students with the garbage you heard from his mouth. He and I will be having a serious discussion very soon with regards to what is and is not acceptable conduct at this school. Now then, I believe we have had quite enough entertainment for today. all of you kindly finish eating and make your way to your next class. Thank you." As the students began making their way out of the hall, Snape and McGonagall were engaged in a silent battle of wills across the head table. After a few moments of furious glaring, Snape gave a great huff and stormed out of the hall, nearly knocking over any student unlucky enough to be in his path. Looking quite satisfied, McGonagall gave the headmaster a smug look before joining Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She released the three attackers and escorted them from the hall as other students came up to say a few words to their new heroes. Draco glanced back into the hall and thought he saw Harry and Hermione talking to Daphne Greengrass, but he couldn't be sure before McGonagall whisked him off to her office for the conversation she had mentioned.

Dumbledore was too deep in thought to notice any of this byplay however. His mind was in turmoil over the unusual actions of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger just a few minutes ago. He, like everyone else that knew them, had been expecting the situation to escalate quickly as soon as Mr. Malfoy began his verbal assault. Knowing the boy as Albus did, he was mildly surprised at Harry's lack of reaction to the personal insults, but was downright shocked that he didn't immediately jump to the defense of Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger's own lack of response to anything said to or about her led the headmaster to believe that the two had been prepared for the confrontation ahead of time. He wondered if they had been coached on how to deal with Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape, since the manner in which they had handled the situation seemed much too…Slytherin, for them to have come up with it on their own. Then again, as each year seemed to demonstrate, Harry Potter was nothing if not full of surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days before the first task of the tournament, Hermione was sitting alone in the common room waiting for Harry to return from his late night visit to Hagrid's. She had a book of advanced transfiguration open on her lap in front of her, but she had stopped reading it an hour ago and was instead staring into the fire, allowing her mind to wander over the events of the past few months. Like Harry, she had hoped for a nice, calm, uneventful school year, but it seems that being the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived has its price. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, knowing that he never asked for any of the misfortunes that he seemed to find himself at the center of. The troll, the Philosopher's Stone and Quirrel, the Heir of Slytherin and the basilisk, and now this bloody tournament; any one of those was more than most wizards ever face in their lifetime, and Harry had gone through it all and lived to tell the tale. Hermione felt a swell of pride knowing that it had largely been due to her help that Harry had come through all those adventures, and she was happy to be by his side for this one. It had hurt them both when Ron decided to be a jealous prat rather than a supportive best friend, but then Daphne had stepped in to fill the void. Hermione couldn't help but think that the 'gold and silver trio' as she thought of them was stronger now than it ever had been with Ron. She secretly hoped that, should Harry forgive him, Ron would be mature enough to allow them to remain friends with Daphne. Hermione found that having another girl around to talk to was a welcome change from chess and Quidditch, and thinking about how close the two of them had become gave her a warm feeling she couldn't quite describe.

She was roused from her thoughts by a badly shaken Harry stepping through the portrait hole. She was at his side in an instant, gently taking his hand and leading him to their usual spot on the couch in front of the fire. As soon as they sat down, Hermione was shocked to find herself locked in the embrace of the raven-haired boy, who was clinging to her for dear life. All she could do was to wrap her arms around him and hold him until he finally calmed down enough to speak. She knew that whatever he had seen that had rattled him this badly, she probably wasn't going to like it. After a few minutes, she felt Harry relax his arms and pull back enough for them to be face to face, but not enough to completely break contact. The first word out of his mouth when he spoke sent chills down her spine.

"Dragons," he croaked. "The first task is dragons. There are four of them, one for each champion. Ron's brother Charlie is with the team that brought them in from Romania. They expect us to fight bloody dragons!" Hermione knew that the look of shock and horror etched into Harry's features must be reflected in her own, but she was determined to be strong for him. Gently taking his hands in her own, she took a few breaths to steady her voice before speaking.

"Harry, listen to me. In my research about the Tri-Wizard Tournament in the past, I noticed that the tasks follow a pattern. The first task usually involves getting past a dangerous magical animal to retrieve something that contains a clue to the second task. I don't think you have to fight the dragon, just distract it long enough to go get whatever it's guarding. That shouldn't be too hard, don't you think?" Hermione could see that Harry was processing what she had told him. She smiled faintly as she watched some color return to his face.

"What are the other two tasks?" he asked. Hermione furrowed her head in thought.

"Well, the second task usually involves rescuing something of great personal value from a dangerous area, like a lake or a jungle, and the third task is almost always a maze filled with traps, with the Tri-Wizard Cup at its center. So, the second task will probably involve swimming in the lake, but I'm not sure what they'll do for the third task. Whatever it is though, you know that Daphne and I will be right there helping you train for it."

"I know you will Hermione, and thank you. If I didn't have you and Daph helping me with this I think I'd go spare. Hell, that still might happen, but I feel much better about it knowing that I've got the two smartest witches in the castle by my side." Hermione smiled and blushed prettily at Harry's compliment, and he shot her a sly grin. "Of course, it helps that they're very easy on the eyes, too." Harry found himself wondering just how far Hermione's blush reached before shaking off that train of thought. Hermione decided that a little turnabout was in order.

"Be careful Harry. You keep going around saying things like that and you might find yourself dragged into a broom closet when you least expect it." Neither teen voiced their thoughts that that didn't sound like a bad thing at all. Seeing that her teasing had the desired effect of leaving Harry beet red and stammering, Hermione took pity on the boy and changed the subject.

"OK. Now that we know what the task is, we can work on ways for you to get past the dragon in one piece. We can read up on dragons and ways to get around them, as well as the summoning charm. It would be really easy to focus so much on the dragon that you overlook the simplest solution, which would be summoning the object to you. In the event that they've prepared for that, you should have at least three backup plans in place. I'm sure Daphne will have something interesting to say about this."

The next night in the library, it was only a quick silencing ward by Hermione that kept the entire castle from hearing just what interesting things their friend had to say.

"Bloody bollocking shite! A Dragon! They expect you to get past a dragon, and a nesting mother at that! Oh, if I ever get my wand on the person that got you into this bloody tournament they'll be begging to be fed to a dragon before I'm through with them! The same goes for those idiots Dumbledore and Crouch for making you compete in this bloody fiasco! What the hell are they thinking?" As Hermione moved to help calm Daphne down, Harry ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed.

"I basically asked the same thing when my name came out of the goblet and they told me I had to compete. Moody, Snape and Dumbledore all agree that whoever entered my name wasn't doing me a favor, but they decided to let it go and see if my competing somehow draws the person out. The fact that I could die in any number of gruesome and painful ways was never discussed." By now the Slytherin witch had recovered from her earlier outburst and was staring at Harry with an intensity that almost made him uncomfortable.

"Harry," she began slowly, "what exactly is your goal for this tournament?"

"Daph, my only goal for this bloody tournament is to be alive and kicking at the end of it. I couldn't care less about the money or the eternal glory, and as far as school pride is concerned, Cedric has that covered. I'd much rather be in the stands cheering him on than facing a hacked off mother dragon any day. Why do you ask?" Ignoring the question, Daphne continued.

"What if you were forced to do something…unpleasant to survive, would you do it?"

"I don't know, I suppose it depends on what unpleasant thing you're talking about. I mean if you're about to tell me that I have to snog Filch or something then you can forget it, because nothing would be worse than that!" Harry chuckled nervously at his own joke, but stopped quickly when it was clear that the girls weren't laughing. "Alright Daph, you're starting to scare me. Just what are you getting at?"

"Alright, before I answer that, I want you both to promise me that you will stay and hear me out before making any decisions. I'm not sure what you'll think of me after I tell you this, but I really hope that I don't regret it." Seeing nods of understanding from each of them, Daphne continued." Ok. First of all, you need a little background. As you know, I'm the eldest daughter of House Greengrass, and even though I'm a girl, by wizarding law I'm still next in line to gain control of my family's assets as I don't have any brothers to carry on the family name. Now, this makes me a target for people wishing to kidnap me for ransom against my father, who would do anything to see my safe return. With this threat in mind, my father made sure that I was taught what I needed to know to escape such a situation by any means necessary. This included training in quite a few so-called 'dark' curses – including the Unforgivables." Flinching at the startled gasps from her two friends, Daphne's voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "Before you ask, no, I've never killed anyone with the Killing Curse, but I have cast it before, as well as _Crucio _and _Imperio_. My father taught them to me using practice dummies and explained to me that in situations like I mentioned before, nothing was unforgivable. You see, if I was to be captured, my captors would not kill me. In fact, they would make sure that I remained alive for as long as possible to draw out a possible concession from my father, taking years if necessary. Their reasoning is that, should something happen to my father, as long as I'm alive the family business could not continue and would fail. It couldn't be passed to Astoria as long as I still lived, so by keeping me hostage the kidnapper would effectively keep the family business hostage too. Of course, that wouldn't stop them from…using me, as long as I was kept alive. Can you understand the necessity for being able to kill to avoid such a hell?"

Harry and Hermione could feel their hearts breaking as Daphne bared her greatest fear to them. As she burst into shuddering sobs, neither teen hesitated for an instant before jumping up and wrapping her in a tight embrace. They each clung to the others for dear life as the contemplated the horrifying realities of the scenario Daphne had just described. After a long while, her sobbing gave way to watery sniffles and the Gryffindors each pulled a chair over to sit next to Daphne, each taking one of her hands in a show of solidarity. Drawing strength from the knowledge that her two friends didn't think her dark for knowing those awful curses, Daphne turned to Harry.

"Harry, the reason I bring this up…is because I think it would be a good idea for you to learn how to cast the Unforgivables, or at least _Imperio_ and _Avada Kedavra_. They're only illegal if used on another human, and the Killing Curse is the only way you could stop an adult dragon if got hold of you. Harry, I'm scared to death for you, and it would kill me to see you hurt or killed in this tournament and know that there was something more I could've shown you to save your life. You mean too much to me to take the chance on you not being there to hug me after the task is over. I know it's a lot for me to ask of you, but please, consider it." Harry could see the pleading in her eyes, and he knew that her only thought was making sure he survived this tournament. He had seen the same look in Hermione's eyes the night before, and it made his heart swell with joy that these two beautiful witches cared so much about him. With a squeeze of the hand and a reassuring smile, Harry set out to ease both girls' minds.

"Daph, with you and Hermione helping me I doubt very much that it will come to that. However, if it would ease your mind for me to be able to cast them, even if it's only at a practice dummy, then I'll do it. My only question is where can we go to practice Unforgivables and not get caught?" At this point the three teens jumped in surprise as a familiar house elf popped into their midst.

"Master Harry Potter and his miss Mione and miss Daphne be's needing a place to practice spells and not be found?" Harry nodded dumbly. Dobby was bouncing on his feet in his excitement to be helping Harry. "You can use the Come-and-Go room! It be's on the seventh floor, across from the painting of the dancing trolls! Just walk past the wall three times and be thinking of the room you want and the room will appear! It be's powerful old magic, very useful for Master Harry Potter!"

"Dobby, why are you calling Harry 'master'? It's not as if you're…" Dobby's ears drooping guiltily had a very angry Hermione whirling on a very confused Harry while a very amused Daphne looked on. "Harry James Potter! How dare you own a house elf? You free him from Malfoy only to go and enslave him again! How could you?" She was taking a breath to continue her tirade when Harry interrupted her.

"Hold on, slow down Hermione! I have no idea what you're talking about! What do you mean I enslaved him?" Seeing that Hermione was too upset to answer him, Harry turned to the nervous elf. "Care to explain what she's going on about?"

"When Master Harry Potter be's freeing Dobby from the bad masters, Dobby is bonding himself to Master Harry Potter as his personal elf. Dobby works at Hogwarts to be close to Master should he need Dobby. Dobby is a bad elf for bonding himself to Master Harry Potter when Master doesn't want him!" Recognizing what Dobby was about to start doing, Harry quickly grabbed the elf just before he slammed his head on the library table. Kneeling in front of the little creature, Harry spoke in the most soothing voice he could muster.

"Dobby, I'd be very happy to have you work for me as my elf. However, for you to do that there are some rules you must follow. The first rule is that you will never punish yourself again. If you think you did something bad, come tell me and I'll decide whether or not to punish you, is that clear?" The elf nodded his head vigorously, causing Daphne to stifle a giggle. Shooting her a mock glare, Harry continued. "The second rule is that you must accept payment of one galleon a week, as well as three days off a month. Is that satisfactory?" This question was directed more towards a fuming Hermione, who after seeing the hopeful look on the little elf's face, gave a great sigh and nodded her head resignedly. Harry had to brace himself as he was immediately set upon by a deliriously happy Dobby, whose cries of Harry's greatness made them all grateful for the silencing charms. Gently extracting himself from the clingy creature, Harry instructed him to continue performing his Hogwarts duties until Harry called for him again. With a few more exultations of the Great Harry Potter, Dobby popped away from the three amused teens.

"Well, shall we go see about this Come-and-Go room he mentioned?" The girls nodded and began packing up their things before the trio made their way up to the portrait of the dancing trolls on the seventh floor. Just as Dobby said it would, a door appeared out of the wall as Harry passed it for the third time thinking about a room to practice spellwork undisturbed. The teens entered to find a large room with a table and some comfy chairs in front of a fireplace. Next to that, a dueling arena with several practice dummies was set up, as well as a bookshelf with several books on curses and charms.

"I love magic," Harry said as he and the girls made their way over to the practice area. Lining up in front of a dummy, Daphne began explaining to Harry and Hermione the theory and history of the Unforgivables.

"Few wizards actually know the history of these spells," she told them. "The Ministry would not like it to be known that their origins are not at all dark, but that their misuse during times of war has given them the reputation they have today. The truth is, two of the three Unforgivables were originally used by healers, and were invented by Helga Hufflepuff herself. The Imperious Curse was used in cases where the patient was fighting the healers as they tried to work on them. Rather than stunning the patient, the healer would cast _Imperio_ and instruct the patient to calm down and follow the instructions they were given during treatment. When the patient was no longer in any danger, the curse was released. It was also used to help people with phobias to remain calm while facing their fears. Now, do either of you know of a magical way to restart a stopped heart?" Harry and Hermione both thought for a minute then shook their heads 'no.' "Few people do. That was the original purpose of the Cruciatus Curse. It was cast repeatedly for less than a second each time in an attempt to shock the heart back into beating. I believe the muggles have developed a device that performs the same function." Harry and Hermione, having grown up in the muggle world, knew the description of a defibrillator when they heard it, and told Daphne so. "Ah, I see. So it uses electricity?" At their nods, she continued. "So it would make sense that if someone were to expose another person to a continuous shock from the device that it could hurt or kill the victim?" Again, two nods. "Well then. Is the use of such a device, for any reason, considered a crime punishable by life imprisonment?" Daphne smiled as looks of astonished realization blossomed on her friends' faces. "So you see, it's not the magic itself that is dark, rather the intent of the caster that makes it so. For example, the Killing Curse was used as a humane way to slaughter animals for meat. Now do you see why the Ministry has done all it can to make sure that this information never sees daylight?" Hermione answered the girl with a question of her own.

"If this information is such a big secret, how did you learn it?" Daphne chuckled as she realized that the ice in Hermione's voice wasn't directed at her, but rather at the fact that precious information had been hidden from her.

"Hermione, I will have to have you over to Greengrass Manor sometime. I'm sure you'll find some of the books in our library to be quite…informative. Of course you're more than welcome to come too, Harry." Hermione's eyes glazed over at the thought of perusing a library with such ancient knowledge.

"I'd love to." Harry snickered at the dreamy expression on his friend's face before snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Hello, Earth to Hermione! You should close your mouth soon, you'll let flies in." Hermione's mouth closed with a snap and she pouted playfully at Harry in mock indignation. Daphne chuckled at their antics, bringing their attention back to her.

"Alright, now that you have some background on where they came from, it's time to learn how to cast them. They're actually relatively easy, having no specific wand movements. Of course you already know the incantations." Harry and Hermione both nodded. "Good. Now, since magic is about intent, many people say that you need to truly hate someone to cast the Killing Curse, or that you want to cause pain in order for _Crucio_ to work correctly. The truth is that you simply have to focus enough power through them in order for them to work. After all, it would hardly make sense for a healer to hate the patient whose heart they were attempting to restart, would it? So, let's begin with _Crucio_. Focus on the power of the spell rather than a specific emotion, and give it a try." Nodding, Harry and Hermione stepped up to the firing line and concentrated on powering their spells. Aiming their wands at their respective practice dummies, both teens said the incantation and watched as the dummies lit up a bright red, signaling that their spells had connected. After a few more casts each, Daphne motioned for them to stop.

"Good job! You can see that even though people call that a dark spell, it's hardly the soul-blackening monstrosity that the Ministry would make it out to be. I'm not saying that it should be legalized by any means, but it does have its uses. Now, we'll save _Imperio_ for last since it has no effect on dummies and move right to the big one. Like the Cruciatus, _Avada Kedavra_ doesn't need a strong negative emotion to cast it, just enough focused power. Give it a shot." Again, Harry and Hermione faced off with their dummies, and with unison cries of "_Avada Kedavra_" the practice dummies exploded under the impact of twin jets of green light. As the dust settled, the Room's magic repaired the dummies automatically, only to see them blasted apart with another round of the Killing Curse. Three more sets of dummies met the same fate before Daphne again signaled for them to stop.

"Looks like you've both got that one, so let's move on to the Imperious Curse. This one is tricky. Since it has no effect on practice dummies, you have to learn to cast it on an actual person. Why don't you take turns casting it on each other and we'll see if either of you can fight it off, which is another good skill to have, especially for you Hermione. Harry, why don't you go first?" Harry looked uncertainly between Daphne and Hermione, who guessed his hesitation.

"It's ok, Harry. I trust you." Nodding nervously at his brunette friend, Harry raised his wand towards her and cast the spell. He noticed Hermione's eyes immediately glass over and a look of serenity grace her features.

"Now you have complete control over her actions, Harry. Can you feel her trying to throw off the spell?" Harry nodded. It felt like something fighting against his magic, but he found that he could easily overpower her, which scared him. "That's good Harry. The stronger the will of the person you're casting on, the harder you have to fight for control. Why don't you give her a few simple commands to get used to it?" Harry did as Daphne suggested, having Hermione walk around the room, sit in one of the chairs, and blow a kiss to Daphne, causing the blonde girl to giggle. Finally, Harry allowed the spell to break. Hermione shook her head to clear it, then walked over and gave Harry a gentle hug.

"Thank you for not making me do anything too embarrassing Harry. I know it was uncomfortable for you to use that spell on me, but it's important that I learn to break it eventually. I'd hate to see what someone like Malfoy would make me do with it." All three of them shuddered at the thought of what vile things the ferret might think up for Hermione to do. Before they could dwell on it for too long, Daphne addressed Hermione.

"Hermione, don't feel bad about not being able to break the spell. It took me a week of being exposed to it every day to be able to shake it off. We'll work with you every day until you can fight off the effects. I know I would feel better knowing you could throw it if you had to, and I'm sure Harry would too." The boy in question nodded emphatically. "Alright Hermione, it's your turn." Hermione nodded and turned to face Harry. Harry took a deep breath and watched as Hermione pointed her wand between his eyes.

"_Imperio._"

Instantly Harry felt a wave of calmness wash over him. All of his worries and cares were replaced by a sense of euphoria like he'd never felt before. Through the fog of his senses he could hear a voice speaking to him, and he felt himself wanting to do everything in his power to comply with what it was telling him to do.

"_Stand on one foot."_

As Harry moved to do as he was commanded, he felt something deep within him begin to fight for control. It sounded like his own voice screaming at him to fight…something…

"_Stand on one foot, Harry._"

The voice was more insistent this time, and Harry had almost lifted his foot from the floor when he heard the other voice again, screaming to fight for control. Harry became confused as to which voice he was supposed to listen to, and why the second one seemed to be getting louder…

"_Harry Potter, listen to me. Obey only my voice. Stand on one foot, now." _

What was once the voice of a soothing angel had become the harsh commands of a ruthless goddess, and Harry was helpless to resist. Almost immediately his own voice blast like a trumpet in his ears, telling him to cast out the usurper of his mind and take back control of his senses. As the two voices raged for dominance, Harry found himself drawing strength from his own inner voice, and with a roar of defiance he pushed with all his might against the alien presence in his mind. As his senses cleared he found himself back in the Room of Requirement, looking at a startled-looking Daphne helping an equally startled-looking Hermione off the floor. As the brunette witch regained her feet, her mouth opened and shut dumbly a few times before she was able to speak.

"Harry, that was incredible. I was putting everything I had into that spell and you threw it off with enough force to knock me down. When I was under it I felt like I was pounding on a brick wall for all the good it did me, and you kicked me out before I could even get you to do anything. That was amazing!" Daphne too was ecstatic at Harry's accomplishment.

"It really was, Harry. I've never heard of anyone that was able to fight off the Imperious their first time! You made it look easy, too! Would you mind if I tried casting it on you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned to face Daphne.

"_Imperio._"

Again Harry felt the wave of euphoria cascade over his senses, but this time his own inner voice was immediately calling out, giving him strength. He thought that he might be able to throw Daphne out right then and there, but he decided to have a little fun with her first.

"_Harry, I want you to come over here and kneel in front of me. Do it for me, Harry. Do it now." _Harry noticed that Daphne's voice was slightly stronger than Hermione's had been. He guessed that she had gone right to full power to try and catch him off guard. Slowly, Harry walked over to where Daphne was standing. When he got close enough to touch her, he acted like he was complying with her command. Halfway to his knees, he suddenly jumped up in the air and yelled "Boo!" causing Daphne and Hermione to scream and jump backwards. As the girls fought to catch their breath, Harry simply stood there smirking at them, a triumphant grin on his face. His grin turned to a look of panic as with simultaneous growls the girls both lunged at him, pinning him to the couch and tickling him mercilessly.

"No…please…can't…can't br…breathe…mercy…" Harry fought in vain to escape the girls' clutches, until all three dissolved into a giggling pile of limbs. As the teens' breathing returned to normal, Harry found himself in the very pleasant position of having two beautiful girls snuggled up to either side of him. The girls too decided that sitting on a couch with Harry between them, his arms around their shoulders and their heads leaning on his chest, was quickly becoming their favorite place to be. The trio sat there for a while in comfortable silence before a clock appeared on the wall telling them that it was five minutes to curfew. Reluctantly, the three teens disentangled themselves from each other and went to collect their things.

"I feel much better knowing that you'll be able to escape the dragon if all else fails, Harry," Daphne said as they headed for the door. "We still have a few days before the task to come up with as many plans as we can to make sure that it doesn't come down to that last resort. Don't forget to look through the books from your vault; you never know what they might have in them that we wouldn't otherwise think of. Now that we know about this room, we can start meeting here to practice our spellwork every night." Wrapping first Hermione and then Harry in a warm hug, Daphne was about to open the door when she was stopped by Harry.

"Wait! Daph, let's check and make sure the coast is clear first." Daphne looked on in confusion as Harry removed a blank piece of parchment from his robes.

"Good thinking Harry! Daphne, I think you'll like this." Hermione's statement only served to confuse the blonde girl further before Harry pulled out his wand and tapped it to the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Daphne's eyes became as big as saucers as the Marauder's Map activated, showing the outlines of the castle's hallways. Hermione and Harry searched the 7th floor hallway for their names but were puzzled when they failed to appear.

"I guess the Marauders never found this place. I wonder if I can talk to Sirius and Remus about adding it," Harry said as he studied the map.

"Who are these Marauders? Are these them?" Daphne asked, pointing to their names on the Map's title.

"Oh yeah, sorry, the Marauders were a group of pranksters from when my parents were in Hogwarts. My dad was actually one of them," Harry said, pointing to 'Prongs' on the Map. "The others were Professor Lupin, my godfather Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew, the Death Eater who betrayed my parents." Harry pointed to each of the Marauder's aliases as he listed their names, giving 'Wormtail' a particularly vicious jab of his finger.

"What did the names mean?"

"Well, Professor Lupin was bitten by a werewolf when he was very young. When his friends found out about his 'furry little problem,' they all became animagi in their 5th year to help him through his time as a wolf during the full moon. That's where the name 'Moony' comes from, and the other three names had to do with their animagus forms. 'Prongs,' my dad, was a stag; 'Padfoot' was Sirius, and he was a Grim; and Peter Pettigrew was 'Wormtail,' a particularly ugly rat. We actually caught Pettigrew living in the Gryffindor dorms as Ron Weasley's pet Scabbers last year, but he got away before we could get him to the Aurors and clear Sirius's name. Anyway, this Map was how they got away with all of the pranks that they did. It's dead useful for sneaking around the castle, along with my dad's invisibility cloak." Daphne studied the Map with Harry and Hermione for a moment, marveling at the impressive charms work. Seeing that the 7th floor hallway was clear, she gave her friends a warm smile before slipping off to the Slytherin dorms. As Hermione and Harry made their own way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry gave Hermione a shy smile before offering her his arm. Smiling brightly, Hermione took it and drew herself up close to him as they walked back together in silence, the smiles never leaving their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the first task dawned bright and clear, and the great hall was filled with excited chatter as the students discussed what might be required of their champions. At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione were in their usual places with plates of lunch in front of them, but neither one had much of an appetite. They had spent the last four nights with Daphne in the Room of Requirement coming up with plan after plan for Harry to get past his dragon. Last night they had decided to take a break and just spend time together as friends, including another group cuddle on the couch, much to their shared enjoyment. They had spent a few hours just talking and laughing, discussing everything except the tournament and the first task. When they left the room that night each had felt confident that they had done everything they could to prepare Harry for the task ahead of him. Despite their extensive planning, they couldn't help but think about all the things that might go wrong today, leaving them all with a heavy set of nerves. Harry though was more used to dealing with the jitters than the girls were, having felt them each time he stepped onto the Quidditch pitch before a game. He knew this time that the stakes were much higher than a trophy at the end of the year, however.

As Harry and Hermione walked together to the champions' tent, they felt Daphne slide up next to them and covertly grasp Harry's hand. Exchanging a small squeeze of mutual support, she broke away from them and headed to the area of the stands dominated by the silver and green of Slytherin House. As the reached the tent entrance, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck in one of her signature bone-crushing hugs, which he enthusiastically returned. Their embrace was cut short by the flash of a camera from their right. As they jumped apart in surprise, they were greeted by the sickly-sweet voice of Rita Skeeter.

"Ah, young love! Tell me, Harry, who is this delightful young lady come to wish you luck?" Adopting the techniques taught to them by Daphne, the teens simply ignored the reporter, much to her irritation. With another quick hug and a whispered 'good luck,' Hermione was off to the stands to cheer for her friend. Casting a dark look at Rita, Harry quickly turned and entered the champions' tent.

The crowd cheering told Harry that Viktor Krum had succeeded in obtaining his egg from the dragon, though he wondered what all the booing was about earlier. Quickly going through the plans he and the girls had made, he remembered the suggestion given to him by Professor Moody that he summon his broomstick and try to out-fly the dragon. The girls had scoffed at that idea, telling him that dragons were some of the best natural flyers in the world, and that to try and get past them on a broomstick would be suicide. Thankfully his girls had come through for him, and Harry was armed with a list of plans and the spells to enact them. Interestingly enough, the plan that had impressed the girls the most had come from Harry himself. He got the idea after reading through one of the books from his vault. Now he hoped that it would be enough.

"The fourth champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Mr. Harry Potter!" Blocking out the mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd, Harry took a moment to center himself before slipping carefully into the arena. He could see that the Quidditch pitch had been transformed into a dirt clearing, littered with boulders and debris most likely intended as cover from the angry dragons. Harry noticed scorch marks and great gouges carved into the dirt from the previous champions' attempts at dealing with their dragons. Clamping down on his jangling nerves, Harry's eyes darted quickly around the arena, seeking out his dragon. He didn't have to look far, because not twenty yards in front of him stood the largest creature he had ever seen. Angry yellow eyes peered at him over a snout filled with razor-sharp teeth as Harry's eyes scanned the length of the dragon's body. The beast was covered with thick scaly hide, and Harry gulped when he caught sight of the long spikes on the dragon's tail that gave it its fearsome name.

Shaking free of his temporary paralysis, Harry instead began searching the area for an object that he could use for the first part of his plan. Spying a suitable stick a few feet from him, Harry carefully maneuvered himself over to it, never taking his eyes off the dragon. Moving slowly, so as not to startle the angry mother, Harry picked up the stick and concentrated on his first spell.

Growing up with his whale of a cousin Dudley, Harry was forced to watch as his aunt and uncle showered the boy with gifts and toys almost constantly. It seemed that anything that could be used to taunt or injure Harry had at some point made its way into Dudley's sausage fingers, usually with the encouragement to use them on Harry with abandon. One such instrument of torture had been one of Dudley's favorites for an entire summer before it strangely disappeared one afternoon. By that time aunt Petunia had given her Diddy Duddykins a whole slew of new toys, so it was never given a second thought. Harry, however, had found it quite entertaining while spending time alone in the park near his house. Over time he grew to be quite good with it; so good, in fact, that he was about to go up against a dragon with it.

With the object he sought pictured clearly in his mind, Harry spoke the incantation to perform the transfiguration. The muggleborn wizards and witches in the stands began laughing at Harry when they recognized the slingshot he now held, and the purebloods quickly picked up the taunting. Loudest of all was a grating voice from the Slytherin section as Draco Malfoy made his presence known.

"That all you got, Potter? That's your big play? You should've stayed under your bed this morning, Scarhead! Now we're all going to get to enjoy watching that dragon tear you apart!" Harry looked up at Malfoy with a calculating expression on his face, as if judging the distance between them. Malfoy only laughed harder, thinking that Harry was attempting to hit him from that distance.

Smiling faintly, Harry turned back to make sure the dragon was still where he last saw her. Seeing that she hadn't moved, Harry bent down again and picked up two small rocks. Pocketing one, he pointed his wand at the other and spoke a few words. Those in the stands closest to the arena could see the rock glow a faint blue before Harry put his wand away and loaded the slingshot. Taking careful aim, Harry pulled back the elastic and launched the rock toward the dragon. Rather than connecting with the golden egg, however, the rock sailed past it and right into a large pile of fresh dragon dung. The watching crowd gasped in shock as the entire pile of dung disappeared in a flash. Their attention was drawn from the arena by a ruckus in the Slytherin stands.

Again the crowd roared with laughter, only this time the target wasn't Harry. The pointing and laughing of the crowd quickly drew all attention to the spot where Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat, each covered head to toe with warm dragon dung. While Crabbe and Goyle appeared either shocked into silence or too stupid to notice, the same couldn't be said for the pompous ponce between them. He was currently screaming every obscenity he could think of, and a few more he just made up, toward the figure smirking at him from the center of the arena.

Harry glanced over to the Gryffindor side to see Ron and the twins falling over with laughter, along with most of his house. He smiled when he spotted Hermione, cheering and waving like a madwoman. The tears of mirth in her hazel eyes warmed Harry's heart, as did the matching tears he found in Daphne's azure orbs when their eyes met a moment later.

The next sets of eyes he found were located in the judges' booth, but these showed a completely opposite reaction. A mixture of shock and outrage from the four judges told Harry that they didn't see the humor in turning their tournament into a prank, but at the moment Harry couldn't care less. Smirking into the not so twinkly eyes of his headmaster, Harry pulled the second rock from his pocket and recast the portkey spell. Turning back to the dragon, which had still not moved from her spot, Harry carefully circled around until he had a clear view of the golden egg. Taking very careful aim so as not to accidentally portkey the angry dragon on top of his head, Harry lined up the shot and loosed the projectile. His aim was true, and in another bright flash the golden egg appeared just above Harry's outstretched arms, where he caught it easily. He quickly made his way to the arena exit before the dragon could see what he held in his arms as the crowd exploded into cheers.

Harry was ushered into the medical tent by an amused Madame Pomphrey, who cast several diagnostic charms on him before declaring him completely unharmed. Telling him she needed to go see to Malfoy, the mediwitch congratulated him on his 'colorful' performance before chuckling her way out of the tent. No sooner had the flap closed than it was torn open again by Hermione and Daphne, who quickly made their way over to where Harry was sitting. Hermione wasted no time in throwing herself into his arms, where she proceeded to gush about how proud she was of his performance and how glad she was that he was unhurt. After a moment Harry and Hermione noticed that Daphne hadn't joined them. While keeping one arm around each other, they looked over and saw her standing nervously a few feet from them, anxiously wringing her hands. The Gryffindors could tell that she was unsure about congratulating Harry in public, but they weren't about to let her just stand there. Sharing a look of understanding, Harry and Hermione looked back to Daphne for a moment before holding their free arms open in invitation. With a smile that lit up the tent, Daphne rushed into her friends' arms and joined Hermione in congratulating Harry on a job well done. Their laughter was cut short however by an angry outburst from the door of the tent.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" The trio broke their embrace to find Ronald Weasley standing just inside the tent flap, quickly turning a most interesting shade of purple. At his glare Daphne tried to pull away but was stopped by Harry's arm held firmly around her waist.

"They were congratulating me on surviving the first task, Ron. That's what friends do you know." Ron was too angry to catch the steel in Harry's voice, but the girls knew that things were about to get interesting.

"Friends? Harry, she's a Slytherin! They're nothing but dark wizards in the making! You can't be friends with them! What's wrong with you?" Here he turned to Hermione. "And you, Hermione. How is it that you can be hugging Harry, but you haven't said a word to me in weeks? Where's my hug?" Hermione was openly gaping at the red headed idiot, Daphne's glare could petrify a basilisk, and Harry was barely keeping his magic under control. Ron, it seemed, was totally oblivious to the hole he was digging for himself.

"Honestly, Harry, I think the stress of this tournament has gotten to you. I mean, you and I both know that it should be me in here congratulating you, not a slimy Slytherin. After all, I've been your biggest supporter since day one, haven't I mate?" By now all three teens' mouths had hit the floor at the sheer stupidity of Ron's comments. "Now come on, mate! I'm sure the twins are throwing a huge party in the common room and you don't want to miss that! Then Hermione can run off to the library while you and I play a good game of wizard's chess. It'll be just like old times! What do you say?" Harry felt Hermione's shoulders slump under his arm. Turning to look at her, he saw the same look of dejection he noticed on her face that day by the lake. Seeing it again now, Harry understood. Hermione was afraid that after all was said and done, Harry would forgive Ron and things would go back to the way they were, leaving her on the outside again. She thought that even after all they had been through together, Harry would go back to sitting around playing chess and talking Quidditch rather than spending time with her, researching in the library or studying together. He suddenly realized that he would much rather continue hanging out with her and Daphne than spend any time at all socializing with the idiot in front of them.

"I say no, _mate._" This time Ron did notice the sarcasm Harry placed on the last word. "I'm not sure what planet you've been living on for the last month, but let me tell you what it's been like around here. I've watched one of my best friends turn on me in a flash over some stupid bloody tournament, even after I told him repeatedly that I didn't enter myself and that whoever did was probably trying to get me killed. I've listened to this person do his best to turn my housemates against me, claiming I stole the chance for glory and fame that should've been his! Meanwhile, my other best friend has worked tirelessly to make sure I survive this bloody spectacle, giving up all her free time to help me prepare to compete in a task that should be way over my head. Along the way, we both found a new friend who's come to mean more to us than our old one ever did." As he said this, Harry turned to look at Daphne, who smiled at him through the happy tears in her eyes. "Now, after I risk my life facing off against a bloody dragon, I find myself faced with this same person coming up to me as if he hasn't been busy stabbing me in the back for the last few weeks! He interrupts my celebration with the only two people who have stood by me through this entire ordeal to tell me that things can go back to the way they were, as if I'd even want them to! I'd much rather spend time with the 'slimy Slytherin' and the 'know-it-all bookworm' over Ronald bloody Weasley any day!"

As Harry had been speaking, Ron's entire face had turned the same shade of red as his fiery hair. After standing there for a few moments looking very much like a fish out of water, he finally spun on his heel and stormed out of the medical tent, leaving Harry with his arms full of two very happy witches. Before they could begin making their way back to the castle, the tent flap was pulled back again to admit Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Igor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, and Barty Crouch, each one looking quite displeased. Harry stood calmly watching them approach, not relinquishing his hold on either girl beside him. When the judges reached the three teens it was Dumbledore who spoke.

"Harry, my boy, I must congratulate you on a most amusing performance. However, my fellow judges and I are most interested in where you learned to make portkeys? They are, after all, strictly policed by the Ministry, and only a Head of House or someone licensed by the Ministry has the right to create one. Would you be so kind as to explain?" Harry of course knew the Ministry's regulations on portkey creation, having read them in the book from his family vault. However, he wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that he was legally allowed to make them due to his status as head of two Most Ancient and Noble Families. As he frantically searched for an answer that would placate the headmaster, he was saved by the quick thinking of the brunette witch on his right arm.

"Oh, I'm afraid that would be my fault, Headmaster. I found some notes on how to make them scribbled into the margins of a book in the library and thought it might be a better way for Harry to get to and from his relatives' house rather than having them drive all the way to King's Cross. I had no idea they were controlled by the Ministry or I wouldn't have dreamed of suggesting it to him. Please don't punish him for my mistake, sir." Harry and Daphne were amazed at the speed at which Hermione concocted such a detailed and believable lie, not to mention the way she delivered it to one of the most powerful wizards in Britain with a truly contrite expression. Daphne wondered if the Sorting Hat had been convinced by more than one Gryffindor to be placed in that house rather than Slytherin their first year.

"Worry not, Ms. Granger. It was, after all, a simple mistake. I must say that it was also one of the most…creative uses of the portkey charm that I have ever seen. If this was a school related event, I believe I would be awarding you house points. As it is not, however, I'm afraid you'll have to make due with the knowledge that you are now tied with Mr. Krum for first place. The egg you collected contains a clue relating to the second task, which will occur in late February. Now, I believe there is a celebration occurring in Gryffindor tower that is missing its guest of honor. Good day Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Greengrass." The old wizard nodded to each teen in turn before ushering the other three judges out of the medical tent. Harry and the girls followed soon after, walking arm in arm up the path to the castle. None of them noticed Draco Malfoy watching their progress, his hateful glare promising retribution for his public humiliation very soon.

The week following the completion of the first task saw a drastic change in the attitudes of Harry's classmates. After saying goodbye to Daphne at the entrance to the dungeons, Harry and Hermione made their way back to their own common room to find a victory celebration in full swing. Much to his annoyance, Harry was immediately engulfed by people congratulating him on his success and showering him with handshakes, hugs, and friendly slaps on the back. The twins were exceptionally vocal in their praise of his prank on Malfoy and took great delight in mimicking the look on the face of the newly-crowned 'Slytherin Shithead.' The only Gryffindor not in a celebratory mood was Ron, who spent a few minutes sulking in a corner before storming angrily up to the 4th year boys' dormitories.

The party mood was dampened when Harry finally relented and opened the egg, only to immediately clamp it shut as a piercing wail echoed through the common room. Harry noticed the calculating look on Hermione's face and knew that she was already wracking her brain to solve the puzzle of the egg. Before too long Harry had had enough of feigning politeness to the very people who had been vilifying him the very day before, so claiming exhaustion he gave Hermione a warm hug before bidding the revelers goodnight.

The next morning saw much of the same treatment for Harry, with students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff making their way over to his spot at the Gryffindor table during breakfast to express their congratulations for his performance during the first task. Ron sat as far away from him as possible, shooting angry glares at him while devouring his breakfast with his usual fervor. Harry was thankful that Ginny and Neville, who had taken seats across the table from him, were content to treat him as if nothing was out of the ordinary. While neither had been very vocal about it, he knew that they had been supportive of his claims of not entering himself in the tournament. He knew it was just in their natures not to make waves with their housemates, but he still acknowledged their silent support.

Potions class later that morning saw Harry's good mood evaporate. 50 house points lost and a vanished potion after two hours of work left Harry on the verge of losing his temper, and only Hermione's hand on his arm kept him from causing some major damage. Just outside the classroom as they were leaving, Malfoy attempted to curse Harry in the back but his spell went awry as his arm was jostled by a passing student. The spell instead hit Hermione, whose teeth began to swell painfully in her mouth. Deciding he would deal with Malfoy later, Harry quickly rushed Hermione off to the hospital wing where Madame Pomphrey made quick work of reversing the spell, which actually fixed Hermione's slightly oversized front teeth. Harry made sure to tell Hermione that her smile was even more beautiful now, which earned him a blush and a kiss on the cheek.

When the trio got together that night in the Room of Requirement, Daphne also noticed the change in Hermione's appearance and thought it was a small improvement on an already beautiful smile. Hermione's blush returned, but she refrained from kissing Daphne's cheek, even after Harry cheekily mentioned her reaction to his similar comment. At Hermione's request, Harry brought along his egg and the trio spent a few hours trying to figure out what the wailing was trying to tell them. Before they left for the night they were relieved when Dobby popped in with three vials of headache remedy for them.

By the end of the week things had returned to normal, until Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball and asked Harry to stay after class during Transfiguration. Hermione was waiting outside when the raven-haired teen emerged from the classroom, deep in thought. At her questioning look he simply said 'tonight' and she nodded, figuring it was something to do with the tournament. He didn't mention it again, and she didn't bring it up again, until they entered the Room of Requirement to find Daphne already waiting for them, reading a book on charms and sipping pumpkin juice. Her smile at their entrance tuned to a concerned frown when she saw the distracted look on Harry's face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She patted the spot on the couch next to her for Harry to sit. He flopped heavily into the offered spot, with Hermione taking a seat on his other side wearing a look of concern equal to Daphne's.

"Alright Harry, you've been stewing on something all day. Why don't you tell us what's bothering you and we'll see what we can do to help you?" Hermione had watched Harry all day and knew that whatever was on his mind was bothering him greatly.

"It's the Yule Ball." Both girls blinked in surprise. Whatever they had expected to have Harry so upset, this was not it. They patiently watched Harry fidget with the hem of his robes for a minute, gathering his thoughts. "Professor McGonagall told me today that as a champion, I have to open the dancing at the ball. She told me that I have to have a…a date." The girls both let out breaths they didn't know they were holding, relieved that Harry's problem was something as simple as finding a date to the ball.

"Oh Harry," Hermione giggled, "Is that all? I'm sure you could ask any girl in the castle and they'd be happy to go with you! You really don't give yourself enough credit you know."

"She's right, Harry," Daphne added. "I would bet anything that there will be girls lining up for a chance to go to the ball with the Boy-Who-Lived! I don't see what you're so worried about! I mean, it's not like you're Ronald Weasley or something!" Hermione chuckled at Daphne's jibe, but Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"That's just it, Daph," he muttered through his fingers. "They all want to go with the Boy-Who-Lived, not me. I'm just Harry. All they would see is the chance to be seen on the arm of a celebrity, and you both know how much I hate my fame. It would be miserable."

"Well the answer is simple, Harry." Hermione told him soothingly, "You just have to find someone who sees you as just Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived." Daphne nodded her agreement and began rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Not bloody likely," Harry sighed. "The only witches I know who can do that are the two of you, and as much as I would love to have either of you on my arm for the Yule Ball, I couldn't possibly choose between you. So, you can see my problem. Well, that, and I don't know how to dance." Both girls' hearts fluttered at the thought of going to the ball with Harry, but they could see his dilemma about choosing between them. Suddenly, Daphne's mouth spread into a sly grin.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that between the two of us," Daphne indicated herself and Hermione, "we can have you dancing like a pro in no time. As to your date situation, you're right. It wouldn't be fair to have to choose between us, and I think it's very noble of you to consider our feelings like that. However, like Hermione said, the answer is simple." Harry looked up at her with a curious expression on his face. "Since we're your only options for dates to the ball, but you can't choose between us, I guess that means that you have to take both of us." Daphne's suggestion was met by a two simultaneous shouts of 'WHAT!' from Harry and Hermione, causing Daphne to chuckle. "It makes perfect sense! This way you get to go with someone who sees the real you and not just your celebrity, and Hermione and I get to get dressed up and go dancing on the arm of the only wizard in the castle that either of us would want to attend the ball with. It's a perfect solution!" Harry simple stared at her with a gobsmacked expression while Hermione's face threatened to break from her ear-to-ear grin. Harry shook himself from his daze and gave Daphne a concerned look.

"But Daph, what happened to not letting the school know that you were friends with us? Wouldn't you going to the ball as one of my dates kind of bollocks that?" Daphne waved his concern off with her hand.

"Oh don't worry about that Harry. I'm sure by now the kneazle's out of the bag due to Weasley's huge mouth spouting off all over the castle about you and Hermione throwing him over for a slimy Slytherin. Besides, the only people who would make a fuss about it are now deathly afraid of you after you trounced Malfoy in the great hall and then made a fool of him in front of the three biggest schools in Europe. The true Slytherins in the school would see it as me getting close to you in order to either get dirt on you or con my way into your confidence for personal gain, which if you remember was my original objective, minus the manipulation of course. Everyone else's opinions don't matter a knut, so there wouldn't be any problem there. Most importantly however," Daphne took Harry's hand in one of her own, and then reached across him to take one of Hermione's as well. "I'm tired of hiding my friendship with the two most important people in my life from everybody else, and I think the Yule Ball would be a perfect opportunity for us to bring it out into the open. What do you say?" Harry and Hermione smiled at Daphne's hopeful expression, before Harry turned to Hermione to gauge her feelings. In answer, Hermione took Harry's other hand in her left, completing the circle, and smiled warmly at him. Returning her smile, Harry looked between the two beautiful girls for a moment before he spoke.

"Would you two lovely ladies do me the great honor of being my dates to the Yule Ball?" The girls squealed with delight before throwing themselves into Harry's arms. After a bone-crushing three way hug and more than a few kisses planted on Harry's cheeks, the girls separated from Harry and ran off to a corner of the room, talking excitedly about dresses and shoes and other girly things that Harry didn't understand. For his part Harry simply sat in wonder, not quite willing to believe that his luck could have turned around so completely from where it was at Halloween. Part of him couldn't shake the feeling that his good fortune was too good to last.


	5. Chapter 5

That night after the trio went their separate ways Harry sat down with quill and parchment and wrote a letter to Sirius detailing his performance during the first task and the developments with Ron and Daphne. He urged his godfather to be careful when returning to Britain and asked him if there was another way for the two of them to communicate without involving Harry's very recognizable owl. Harry also asked Sirius for some information that he might find useful in learning to handle his Lordships. Daphne had been an invaluable resource regarding pureblood law and tradition, especially when dealing with Malfoy, but Harry felt that his godfather might have more to say on the subject.

A couple days later a nondescript brown post owl dropped a package in front of Harry during breakfast. Opening it he found a mirror wrapped in a piece of parchment with the words 'map password' in Sirius's handwriting. Giving Hermione a significant look, the pair rushed out of the great hall and up to the 7th floor, with Daphne not far behind after seeing them leave. As they got comfortable on the couch, Harry touched his wand to the parchment and said the magic words. The ink swirled and reformed to simply say 'say your godfather's name while holding the mirror.' Shrugging his shoulders at Hermione and Daphne, Harry spoke clearly towards the mirror 'Sirius Black.' The teens were shocked when the smiling face of the fugitive appeared in the mirror and greeted them.

"Hey there pup! Good to see you! Hermione, you're looking lovely as ever. I'm glad to see you have been keeping our boy in line." Hermione blushed and smiled shyly at Harry. Sirius then caught sight of Daphne's amused smirk over Harry's other shoulder. "Oh ho! This enchanting young lady must be Daphne Greengrass. Yes, Harry mentioned that he's had two beautiful witches keeping him out of trouble this year. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm actually an old friend of your father you know. In fact, the Blacks and Greengrasses have had business dealings going back several generations. Remind me sometime to tell you a few stories from our younger days that would make your head spin!" He turned back to a smiling Harry. "Harry, my boy, it really is great to see you. What do you think of the mirror?"

"It's brilliant! Where is it from?" Harry's enthusiastic response caused the old dog to chuckle.

"Remus and I invented them during our time there at Hogwarts. We would use them to coordinate pranks and talk to each other during detentions." Seeing the hopeful look on Hermione's face Sirius addressed her. "Yes, Hermione, I'll check with Moony and see if he remembers how we made them. I daresay that as smart as you are you could probably improve on our design." Sirius's words caused something in Harry's memory to click.

"That reminds me! When you were here did you ever hear about something the house elves call the Come-and-Go room, or the Room of Requirement?" At Sirius's negative head shake, Harry and the girls explained to him the wonderful room they were in and its awesome capabilities, leaving the old prankster almost drooling.

"Merlin, but that room would've been useful for planning pranks! I'm guessing that it doesn't show up on the Map then?" Harry nodded. "Well that should be easy enough to fix. I'll have to put you in touch with Moony though; he and Lily did most of the charms work on it." Harry was shocked. He had been under the impression that his mother disapproved of the Marauders' antics. To find out that she had been instrumental in creating the Marauders' Map made Harry wonder just what he might find in the journal he had locked in his trunk. "Anyway pup, tell me more about what's been going on around old Hoggy Hogwarts lately. Done any pranking?" Harry and the girls spent the next two hours updating Sirius on the year's events to date. When Harry described dropping the dragon dung on Malfoy they were sure that the old Marauder's howling laughter could be heard in the Beauxbatons carriage. After a pleasant evening of catching up and letting Sirius and the girls get to know each other, it was almost curfew.

"Alright, you three, this has been a wonderful evening that has done wonders for this old dog's soul. Be sure to keep this mirror and use it whenever you need to talk about anything. I'm staying at my family's old manor. It's under the Fidelius so I'm not in any danger, but it's just me and the crazy house elf alone in this big old house. Keep me updated on things around the castle, and keep him out of trouble you two!" The smiling girls each laid their head on Harry's shoulder.

"We will." They chorused in unison, eliciting a round of giggles. Sirius cocked his eyebrow at Harry.

"On second thought it may be these two that get you into trouble in the first place!" Sirius and the girls broke into laughter at Harry's mock glare and Harry broke off the call. The trio sat in comfortable silence for a minute more before checking the Map and heading off to their beds.

It was a week before the Yule Ball and the trio had just finished another dance lesson. The truth was that Harry had been dancing very well after only a few lessons, but the girls weren't about to give up their nightly time in his arms. They had still kept up their routine of studying and spell practice to the point that all three of them were past N.E.W.T. level with most subjects and Hermione could now throw off Daphne's Imperious Curse, although neither girl could resist Harry's yet.

Bidding Daphne goodnight, Harry and Hermione made their way back to Gryffindor tower hesitantly, not looking forward to the welcome they were sure to receive. Ever since the confrontation after the first task Ron had become more vocal in his animosity toward Harry. Neville, Ginny, and the twins had done their best to dissuade his complaining, but Ron's jealousy usually proved too great to contain. He had attempted on many occasions to persuade Hermione to abandon Harry but was soundly rebuffed every time. As a result, his grades were abysmal and he was in danger of being held back a year. This did not help his attitude toward Harry, as he viewed Hermione's homework help as just one more thing of his that Harry had stolen from him.

When they entered the common room they found the red head waiting for them, but to their surprise he completely ignored Harry and instead focused his attention on Hermione.

"Herms!" Hermione cringed at the hated nickname. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was beginning to think you were avoiding me or something!" Hermione's look clearly stated to everyone but Ron that that was exactly what she had been doing.

"What do you want, Ronald?" As usual, Ron was completely oblivious to the ice in her voice.

"Well, I was thinking." Harry and Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the unlikelihood of that statement. "I need a date to the ball. Then I thought, 'hey! Hermione's a girl!' And since I know nobody's asked you yet, I figured you could go with me! If things go well you might even get a goodnight snog!"

Every male in the common room winced at Ron's tactless delivery while every female present was looking at him as if he was something to scrape off their shoe. The whole school was fairly certain that Hermione would attend the ball with Harry, and those who saw the stormy look now darkening his features knew that guess was right. If Harry was angry over Ron's insensitive comments however, it was nothing compared to Hermione's fury as she exploded on the red headed prat.

"You vile, disgusting, loathsome, irritating imbecile! For your information, _Ronald_, I've had a date since the day the ball was announced! And even if I didn't, I would rather go with one of Hagrid's bloody skrewts than attend the ball with you!" Ron's temper would not let that go unanswered.

"Oh really?" he scoffed. "And just who is this mystery date then?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry of course! That should've been obvious even to someone as dense as you!" Ron waved his hand dismissively.

"Nice try Hermione, but we all know Harry's probably going with that Slytherin bitch Greengrass." Harry's hackles rose immediately at Ron's insult of Daphne, and he could feel his nails digging into his palms as he fought to keep from beating the git senseless. Hermione, however, knew a much more effective way to deal with Ron.

"Actually, you're right Ron," she said, causing him to smirk in triumph. "He's actually escorting both of us to the ball." Ron's angry outburst was interrupted by the twins bowling him to the ground to get to Harry.

"Wow, Harry!"

"Two birds!"

"The Ice Queen of Slytherin-"

"and the Genius of Gryffindor-"

"Together!" they said in unison.

"Ickle Ronniekins here can't even land one date-"

"and Harry winds up with the two hottest witches in his year!" Here the twins hit their knees in front of Harry with their hands clasped in a praying gesture in front of them.

"We'll give you our fortunes-"

"everything we have-"

"if you tell us your secret-"

"Please!" After saying the last word together the twins adopted their best puppy dog eyes and blinked pleadingly at Harry. By now Ron had collected a full head of steam and his temper roared to life.

"Damn you Potter! You can't let me have anything can you? Money, fame, glory, and now my date to the Yule Ball! I'm sick of it! I'm always the one stuck in the shadow of the great Harry Potter. I hate you! Stay away from me, my family, and especially my sister! That goes for you too, Hermione!" The twins shook their heads sadly at their younger brother while Ginny looked ready to hex him herself. When they turned to face Harry, the twins were suddenly all business.

"He doesn't speak for the rest of the family, you two. " Harry thought it was George speaking.

"You know you're both welcome at the Burrow anytime," Probably-Fred added. From where she stood next to Neville, Ginny piped up.

"That goes for me too, Harry. I'll even save you a dance at the ball if you'd like." Harry gave her a warm smile, causing the girl to blush to her roots.

"It would be my pleasure, Gin." Ginny smiled and nodded shyly.

"I do not envy you when mum hears what you've said tonight, little brother," Fred said to Ron.

"And rest assured she most certainly will hear everything you've said tonight, from all three of us." George added.

"I'd be looking for a howler soon if I were you," Ginny said. Just then everyone was startled by the appearance of a frantic Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter and Miss Mione must come quick! The bad master and his friends be's hurting you's Miss Daphne!" Harry and Hermione drew their wands and made to follow Dobby out of the common room but were stopped by a still-fuming Ron.

"I don't think so, Potter," he sneered. "If the snakes want to off each other that's their business, but it's time you two showed some Gryffindor loyalty for a change. If you want to go help your Slytherin bitch you'll have to get through m…" Ron's threat was interrupted by Harry's fist impacting his face. Ron hadn't hit the floor before the pair was through the portrait hole rushing to help their friend.

As Daphne made her way towards the dungeons humming the melody to the last song she and Harry had danced to, she was startled by Draco Malfoy appearing from behind a pillar in front of her, blocking her path. She instantly schooled her features into her Ice Queen persona and stopped in her tracks.

"Malfoy," she said in a monotone. Malfoy regarded her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hello Greengrass. Fancy meeting you here? Out for a little nighttime stroll are we?" Draco's tone was casual, but there was a glint in his eyes that chilled Daphne's spine.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours, Malfoy." Though calm on the outside, Daphne's instincts were telling her to run as fast as she could.

"Oh, but I think it is." Malfoy began stepping toward her menacingly as he spoke, slowly forcing her backwards. "You see, when I notice someone from a respectable family getting cozy with that pathetic half-blood Potter, even going so far as to help him prepare for the tournament along with his mudblood bitch, it becomes my business." Daphne suddenly found herself being grabbed roughly from behind as Crabbe and Goyle made their presence known. Daphne cursed herself for letting them get the drop on her.

"The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to blood-traitors, Greengrass." Draco's face was mere inches from her own, his breath hot and sour in her nose.

"The Dark Lord is dead," Daphne spat. Draco merely smiled.

"Make no mistake, he will return. And when he does, he'll reward his faithful richly – and punish his enemies severely. I wonder how he'll reward me, for example, when I tell him how I discovered a blood-traitor in my midst and…removed her before she could become a threat." Draco's smile widened at the brief flash of fear that escaped Daphne's mask. "Think of the joy he'll feel when I describe to him the anguish on Harry Potter's face when he sees your broken body. Imagine, if you will, the Dark Lord laughing as I tell him how the mudblood cried over your grave. Who knows? Maybe I'll step in and offer her some…comfort." Daphne lunged at him, tears trailing down her cheeks as she fought to free herself. Draco used his thumb to gently wipe away her tears and whispered, "Don't worry, Greengrass, your death won't be in vain. It will serve as a reminder to anyone who would oppose the Dark Lord that to do so has severe consequences."

"He'll kill you, you know." Despite her tears, Daphne's voice was filled with steely conviction. "He'll destroy you, you and your pathetic Dark Lord. You think killing me will break him? Harry Potter is more of a wizard, more of a _man_, than you'll ever hope to be." With a snarl Draco reached back and slapped her viciously. Daphne could taste warm copper as blood began trickling from the cut on her lip. "You're a fool, Draco," she said, giving him a bloody smile. "You don't know Harry like I do. When he finds out what you've done there won't be a force on this earth that will stop him from tearing you and these two goons apart. And I promise you, Draco, wherever I am, you will hear me laughing as you die." As Daphne's smirk met Malfoy's sneer, he gave an inarticulate cry of rage before punching Daphne in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Daphne felt her ribs break as Malfoy's fists connected again and again. She collapsed to her knees as Crabbe and Goyle released her, only for Draco's knee to smash hard into her face, shattering her nose. Barely conscious, she felt herself being dragged towards the stone staircase leading to the dungeons. Draco hauled her roughly to her feet and turned her so she stood facing the edge of the stairs.

"Who's laughing now?" Draco hissed in her ear before shoving her forward. Daphne didn't have breath to scream as she tumbled painfully down the staircase. She heard bones snapping as she fell, finally coming to a sudden stop on the cold dungeon floor. Her last thought before darkness took her was of a man with unruly black hair, a pair of strong arms, and two gorgeous green eyes.

Harry and Hermione's footsteps echoed off the stone walls as they rushed after Dobby toward the entrance to the dungeons. When they came to the top of the staircase the sight that met them at the bottom brought them up short.

Daphne lay in a twisted heap, her right arm and left leg bent at impossible angles, her long blonde hair stained red in the quickly expanding pool of blood surrounding her body. Desperately calling their friend's name, the two teens rushed down the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the fallen girl Hermione cast several diagnostic charms before placing her under a stasis charm.

"Oh Harry," she almost sobbed. "She's in really bad shape. We need to get to her to Madame Pomphrey straight away!" Quickly Harry levitated the unconscious girl and began floating her to the hospital wing. The doors had barely opened before Harry and Hermione began yelling for the mediwitch, who emerged from her office and quickly directed them to place Daphne in a nearby bed. Madame Pomphrey immediately began casting her own diagnostic charms and calling for blood replenishing and bone knitting potions.

"Good work placing her in stasis you two. Hermione, the potions cabinet is right over there, quickly!" Hermione rushed to comply with her demands while Harry did his best to stay out of the way, his eyes never leaving Daphne. He watched as Madame Pomphrey closed the girl's cuts and straightened her broken limbs, all the while eyeing a glowing orb of red light floating above Daphne's body that pulsed with her erratic heartbeat. Her wand was a blur as she worked frantically to save Daphne's life, but it was clear from the activity of the monitor spell that her efforts wouldn't be enough. Her eyes widened in horror as the orb gave a final pulse before stilling. Madame Pomphrey's shoulders slumped in defeat as Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry," the mediwitch mumbled, "I did everything I could. It was just too much for her heart to take." The older witch had tears in her eyes as Harry just looked on in shock, not wanting to believe that his friend was gone. Suddenly something Daphne had told them during one of their study sessions popped into his mind. Gently transferring the sobbing Hermione into Madame Pomphrey's arms, he drew his wand from the pocket of his robes.

"Please trust me," he said to the healer, who nodded mutely at the pleading look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Harry leveled his wand.

"_Crucio!"_

Madame Pomphrey screamed as Daphne's body bucked under the curse. Hermione, having figured out what Harry was trying to do, was using all her strength to restrain the frantic witch. Ignoring her furious protests, Harry focused on powering the spell as Daphne had taught them.

"_Crucio!"_ As Daphne's body convulsed again, the monitor orb floating above her flashed and pulsed twice before stilling. This brought the healer up short. Never in her career as a mediwitch had she ever seen someone brought back from cardiac arrest. The fact that Harry Potter was using one of the Unforgivables to perform this miracle struck her dumb. No longer fighting against Hermione, she stood in awe and prayed that the boy would be successful where she had failed.

"_Crucio!"_ Once again the orb showed a few faint pulses before falling still. Harry had tears in his eyes as he fought to save Daphne's life. Pouring all of his love and affection for the girl into his magic, Harry tried one more time.

"Come on Daph," he whispered. "_Crucio!_"

_Beat…_

_Beat…_

…

_Beat…beat…beat…_

Harry was tackled to the ground by an overjoyed Hermione as they watched Daphne's heart regain a rhythm. Madame Pomphrey quickly worked to stabilize the girl as Harry and Hermione held each other, sobbing with relief. After a few minutes of work, the healer drew them both up into a crushing hug.

"Harry, that was absolutely stunning! Everything we know says it's impossible to bring someone back once the heart stops but by Merlin you did it! To think that that horrible curse could perform such a miracle! Oh, my boy, I'll never forget this as long as I live! You saved her life Harry." Madame Pomphrey held the happy teens at arm's length, beaming at them through relieved tears. "She'll be unconscious for a few days but she'll pull through. Of course you're welcome to visit her as often as you like." Wiping her tears away, she suddenly grew serious. "Now, I think you should make yourselves scarce before the headmaster shows up and you're forced to answer some awkward questions. I'll tell him that you brought her in, but no more. Miracle or not, that curse still carries a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. However, after what I've just seen I wouldn't be surprised if in a few years it revolutionizes wizarding medicine. Thank you both for bringing her to me, I'll take care of her for you." Hugging the two teens again, she gently shooed them out of the infirmary. Once the doors were closed, Harry stared at them for a moment, letting his nerves calm. Hermione watched as his look of elation morphed slowly into one of cold determination before he took off at a brisk pace toward Gryffindor tower, making her run to catch up.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively. "Harry, what are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to Sirius," he replied. "I need his advice."

"You mean you're not going after Malfoy?" she asked. She could only guess what Harry was feeling right now, considering how badly she wanted to find the blonde ferret and curse him into oblivion herself for hurting her sister in all but blood. She shuddered to think of what Harry would do to him.

"Oh, don't worry about that Hermione," he said without breaking stride. "I'm going after him alright, but not right now." Harry stopped and turned to face her, his green eyes alight with a fire that made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. "I'm going to destroy him, Hermione. I'm going to destroy him, his Death Eater father, and those two brainless morons of his. He'll rue the day he ever heard the name Harry Potter by the time I'm through with him."

"So why do you need to talk to Sirius?" The predatory grin on Harry's face sent a shiver down her spine.

"Because," he said, "up till now Malfoy has only been dealing with Harry James Potter, 4th year Hogwarts student. It's time he learned what happens to people who mess with Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Head of two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. He doesn't realize it yet, but he just reaped the whirlwind." The power in Harry's voice threatened to turn Hermione into a pile of hormonal goo. She took his arm and gave him a sultry smile.

"Well then, I guess _we_ have an appointment to keep with your godfather. Shall we, my Lord?" Grinning, Harry took one of her hands and brought it up to his lips, causing her to shiver.

"As my Lady wishes."

Harry and Hermione spent the next week in the room of Requirement taking lessons on pureblood politics from Sirius. He had been outraged when they told him of Daphne's attempted murder and extremely proud of his godson's actions in saving her life. Hermione took to the lessons with a stronger fervor than usual, fueled by her concern for Daphne and her anger towards Malfoy. As Sirius lectured, she took detailed notes for them to study from later, and some of her questions had the old Marauder scouring the Black library for the answers. The more Harry learned, the more he realized why Dumbledore had kept his lordship from him. He was surprised to learn what power he wielded as the head of two such powerful families; power which would make him much more difficult to control. Harry set that thought aside to deal with later.

After discussing it with Hermione and Sirius, they had decided that Harry and Hermione should attend the Yule Ball in Daphne's honor. This is how Harry found himself standing next to a nervous looking Neville as they awaited the arrival of their dates. Harry's heart leapt to his throat as he caught his first glimpse of Hermione descending the stairs from the girls' dorms in a stunning periwinkle dress that proved without a doubt that Hermione Granger was definitely a girl. Her usually bushy hair was elegantly styled, with curly ringlets framing her face. However, it was the radiant smile that blossomed on her face as their eyes met that took his breath away. He didn't even notice Ginny following a few steps behind her in an emerald green dress that set off her fiery hair and pale complexion beautifully.

"You look…I mean…you...wow." Hermione giggled at the effect she was having on him.

"You clean up pretty well yourself, Potter," she said as she took his arm and allowed him to lead her through the portrait hole behind Neville and Ginny. As the two couples began making their way to the great hall, Harry was having trouble keeping his eyes off of the vision of beauty on his arm. Hermione thought she could quite easily get used to receiving such attention from Harry. Along the way their thoughts and conversation turned to the absent member of their trio, whom they had visited every day since saving her life.

"I wish Daphne could've been here with us," Hermione said.

"So do I. I know how much she was looking forward to the ball." Hermione sighed.

"It just feels like something's missing, you know? It's like we're…incomplete somehow, without her here." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same way. I do feel much better about being here tonight knowing that she's going to be alright. I also feel like we owe it to her to enjoy ourselves tonight, to not let Malfoy see that he's gotten to us. I think Daph would approve." Hermione's answering smile showed that she thought so too. By now they had reached the entrance to the hall. As the doors opened and Professor McGonagall ushered the champions through, Harry leaned in close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "At least I still get to dance with one of the two most beautiful witches in the castle tonight." Hermione blushed and smiled brightly as they entered the hall and made their way up to the champions' table, each determined to have a good time despite the Daphne-shaped hole they felt in their hearts.

After dinner and a few hours of dancing, the couple left the great hall to take a stroll through the cool air of the grounds, which had been decorated for the Yule festivities. It had been a wonderful night for both of them, despite the hateful glares they had received from a dateless Ron and a smug-looking Malfoy. The only thing that could've made the night better was if Daphne could've been there to enjoy it with them. That was why after receiving word from Tracy Davis and her date Blaise Zabini that Daphne was awake, the Gryffindor duo quickly made their way to the hospital wing. Carefully opening the doors in case she was asleep, they saw their friend lying in her bed where they last saw her, tears leaking out of her beautiful blue eyes. In a flash they flew across the room and wrapped the startled witch in a warm embrace. Daphne held them tightly and sobbed into Harry's shoulder as the reality of what had almost happened slammed home. Eventually they were able to calm her down enough to speak.

"Oh Harry, H-Hermione, I was so s-s-scared!" She choked out. "It was Malfoy. He c-caught me on my way back to the common room. He said he was going to ki…kill me to send you a message. I tried to fight back but Crabbe and Goyle had my arms and I couldn't reach my wand. I thought I was never going to see either of you again!" Daphne broke down in a fresh round of sobs as her friends held her tight and whispered soothing words in her ears. After her sobbing turned to subdued sniffles, Harry drew back and held her at arm's length to look her in the eyes.

"Daphne, listen to me, alright? It'll take a lot more than that bastard is capable of to take you away from us." Hermione wrapped her arms around the shaking witch as Harry spoke. "You're our best friend Daph, and we love you. We promise we won't let anything else happen to you, and anybody trying to hurt you will have to get through us first!" Hermione was adding her own tears to Daphne's as she nodded her head into the blonde witch's shoulder.

"But Harry, you can't be there to protect me all the time," Daphne said. "You know once he finds out I'm alive he'll come for me. What if he tries again when you're not around?" Harry could see the fear in her eyes, and it broke his heart.

"I'll always be there for you Daph, don't ever doubt that. And if for some reason I'm not, I'll still be looking out for you. Dobby!" With a pop the elf appeared next to Daphne's bed. She gave a watery laugh as he bowed to her in his strange ensemble of mismatched socks and stocking caps. "Dobby, you are to protect Daphne whenever she is not in mine or Hermione's presence. You are not to let anyone harm her, is that understood?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically, nearly dislodging some of the many hats stacked precariously on his head. The tinkling sound of Daphne laughing at the little elf's antics was music to her friends' ears. "Thank you, my friend. You're a good elf." Dobby puffed out his chest with pride before nodding sharply and popping away.

"Alright, enough of that," said Daphne. "I have my two favorite people sitting here looking absolutely gorgeous so that means tonight was the Yule Ball. Now, since I couldn't be there to dance with my handsome prince, you'll just have to tell me all about it and take me dancing as soon as I'm out of this bed!" She then sat listening intently as Harry and Hermione described every detail of the evening that they could remember. Hermione's retelling of Harry's whispered words to her as they entered the great hall earned him a kiss on the cheek and a dazzling smile. She chuckled at the image of Ron sitting alone all night looking miserable and almost fell out of the bed laughing when Hermione described Malfoy's expression as 'looking like someone had just killed his puppy.' Daphne was delighted that her friends had had such a wonderful time, and it touched her deeply when they told her that the only thing missing was her on Harry's other arm. Eventually Madame Pomphrey came out to tell them that it was time for her patient to get some sleep, but that they could spend as much time as they wanted with her from now until classes resumed after the New Year. After the healer had bid them goodnight and returned to her office, Daphne gave Hermione a long hug before taking Harry's hands in her own.

"Harry, Madame Pomphrey explained to me how you both brought me here and how you saved my life. I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me." When Harry went to interrupt he was silenced by her finger pressing on his lips. "Let me finish, Harry. When I thought I was…going to die," she dropped her eyes to her lap, gazing at her hands. "My last thought was of you." When she raised her head there were fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "And then you came and saved me, like something out of one of those children's books written about the fantastic adventures of Harry Potter." She smiled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you know how many girls our age grew up dreaming about Prince Harry Potter slaying the dragon and whisking them away on his Hippogriff? Well, I've seen you beat a dragon, and Hermione told me the story about you saving Buckbeak." Hermione smiled wistfully at the memory of her arms around him that night. "And no matter what anybody says Mr. Potter, you most definitely are a prince." Harry blushed and ducked his head bashfully. Daphne cupped his face with her hands, gently lifting his head until they were face to face. Then she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. After a few blissful moments, she broke the kiss and both girls giggled at the dazed look on his face.

"I think you broke him," Hermione whispered.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be able to straighten him out fairly easily," Daphne replied with a sly grin. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Now," Daphne said, turning once more to Harry, "I've got the prince, and the goodnight kiss, so it's time for the fond farewell. But you still owe me a dance, Potter!" Harry took her hand in his and kissed it, causing her to blush.

"It would be my absolute pleasure, Ms. Greengrass." He replied smoothly, causing her heart to race. With a final round of hugs, Harry and Hermione slipped out of the hospital wing and walked quietly, hand-in-hand back to Gryffindor tower. Stopping at the foot of the stairs separating the boys' and girls' dormitories, neither teen was ready to say goodnight just yet. Taking a few moments to simply gaze at each other, it was Harry who finally broke the silence.

"I had a really great time with you tonight, Hermione. You really were the most beautiful girl at the ball, and I was honored to have you on my arm." Hermione graced him with a warm smile.

"Thank you Harry, it means a lot to hear you say that. I had a wonderful time as well. In fact it was the most romantic night I've ever had, except for flying on Buckbeak with you." Harry nodded; that night had been the subject of many of his more pleasant dreams in the time since it had happened. "There's only one thing now that would make this night perfect." At Harry's puzzled expression, Hermione stood on tiptoe and captured his lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes the need for oxygen forced them to separate, resting their foreheads against each other and breathing heavily. "You know those books about you did get something right. You really are a prince, Harry." She tenderly kissed him again. "A prince who's won both our hearts." After another gentle kiss, Hermione took a few steps up towards the girls' dorms before stopping to look at him one more time. "Goodnight Harry. And thank you for a perfect night." Harry watched her until she passed out of sight into her dorm before heading up to his own bed, where he dreamed of dancing with his two beautiful witches.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another week before Madame Pomphrey declared Daphne fit enough to be released from the hospital wing, but with her friends spending every day keeping her company the time passed quickly. The New Year was brought in by Harry officially asking the girls to be his girlfriends, earning him two searing New Year's kisses. Harry and Hermione brought Daphne up to speed on the plan they had developed with Sirius's help, and after making a few suggestions and minor tweaks she declared it worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself. One of her suggestions was to include Tracy and Astoria, as well as Neville, Ginny, and the twins, to which Harry immediately agreed. They decided that the best time to act would be the first day back from winter holiday when the majority of the students from all three schools would be present in the great hall. It was a day they all anxiously awaited.

As the students fresh from holiday began trickling into the great hall for breakfast they knew immediately that something was up. Sitting calmly at the Gryffindor table across from Neville, Ginny, and the twins was Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria, along with Tracy Davis, with Harry and Hermione on either side of Daphne. The rest of the Gryffindors seemed only mildly curious at the additions to their table; except for Ron, whose glare could curdle dairy. The other houses were just waiting for the fireworks to start. They didn't have to wait long as Malfoy and his two sidekicks sauntered into the hall to make their morning appearance.

"What the hell are you three doing?" His shout silenced the hall and drew everyone's rapt attention. When Draco noticed that it was Daphne sitting alive and well between Harry and Hermione, his eyes widened and the color drained from his face. Not looking up from her meal, Daphne baited the trap.

"Surprised to see me Draco?" He quickly schooled his features back into his trademark sneer.

"Why should I be, Greengrass? After all, I always knew the three of you were a bunch of worthless blood-traitors. Though I must say, even you could do better than the likes of Potter and the mudblood." Now it was time for Harry to lure him in for the kill.

"Coming from someone who keeps two trained monkeys as friends, I would take that as a compliment Daph." Crabbe and Goyle wore their customary blank expressions while Malfoy's face quickly turned red with rage as the hall erupted into laughter.

"Nobody was speaking to you, Scarhead," he spat.

"Well I guess that makes you a nobody then, doesn't it?" Harry sounded bored with the entire conversation, which only served to further infuriate Malfoy.

"Fool! I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Noble House of Malfoy! You're nothing but a pathetic orphan surrounded by his band of freaks and losers!"

"Better to be the orphan of heroes than the bigoted son of a Death Eater." There were surprised hisses around the hall as everyone listening drew a surprised breath.

"You leave my father out of this! When he hears of your insolence he'll…"

"He'll do nothing," Harry interrupted, "except bluster and rant about how superior he is when the truth of the matter is that without his stolen money to use for bribes, the name Malfoy would mean nothing! "

"My father is not a thief! He is a noble and honorable man…"

"…who claimed the Imperius Curse to avoid Azkaban for torturing and killing innocent people during the last war. The fact is that his nobility is only as deep as his coin purse and if you look past that you find a coward who can't wait to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes like a slave. That's not nobility, Draco. That's pathetic." Not a whisper could be heard in the great hall as Harry's words hung in the air. He knew that Draco's pride would not allow such insults to go unanswered; in fact, he was counting on it. Daphne had told him that Snape and Malfoy like to use Harry's own temper against him, so he decided to fight fire with fire. And just as Harry predicted, Malfoy walked right into the trap.

"That's it, Potter! It's high time someone teaches you to respect your betters! I, Draco Ares Malfoy, heir of the Noble House of Malfoy, challenge you, Harry James Potter, to a wizard's duel!" The hall broke out in excited whispers at the idea of witnessing such a spectacle. It was quickly explained to those who didn't know that a challenge of a wizard's duel must be answered, but to decline would do irreparable damage to one's honor. To the surprise of many, the twins refused to take bets on the outcome of the duel. To them, this was serious.

From his seat at the head table, Professor Dumbledore had watched with interest as the two young wizards traded insults and barbs. As with their last confrontation, the headmaster was content to take a stance of noninterference and see how they resolved their issues on their own. He was particularly interested in how Mr. Potter dealt with the verbal abuse being directed his way. Dumbledore had been prepared for Harry to completely ignore Mr. Malfoy as he did previously, but when he actually started returning fire the old man's ears perked up. He was beginning to see that his time spent in the company of Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass was causing Harry to develop a backbone. Albus thought it was a good thing that Harry was unaware of his lordship of House Potter, because if he did, it would be almost impossible to convince him to return to his relatives for the summer. It would also mean that Dumbledore would have very little if any control over the boy's actions, and would therefore be unable to mold the boy as he saw fit for the 'greater good.' He decided that he would keep a closer eye on young Mr. Potter's development throughout the trials of the tournament, but for now he must step in and defuse this situation before the boy could say something to make it worse.

"Harry, my boy, it seems you've found yourself in a sticky situation. Please, allow me to instruct you on the proper etiquette for declining such a duel." Hackles raised on the backs of the listening purebloods at the headmaster's intrusion. Not only was such interference a breach of protocol, but he was about to lead Harry directly to public disgrace! Harry, however, was not about to listen to Dumbledore this time. Thanks to Sirius's tutelage, he was well versed in most pureblood traditions, including ones surrounding dueling. As such, he knew exactly how to answer Draco's challenge since it was this very challenge that had been Harry's goal from the beginning. Standing to face the blonde wizard, Harry allowed his Potter Head of House ring to become visible, which placed the Potter crest on the right breast of his robes directly over the Hogwarts crest. Draco paled as he saw this and knew immediately that he had been led into a masterful trap. However, due to the nature of his challenge, he had no choice but to go through with it and hope for the best, knowing that as the heir to a lesser house than Harry's, his defeat would mean disaster for his family. Smirking into the terrified eyes of the Malfoy heir, Harry answered the challenge.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, accept the challenge of a wizard's duel made by Draco Ares Malfoy, Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy. Duelmaster Flitwick," Harry said, turning to the former dueling champion and current Hogwarts charms professor, "would you do the honors of erecting the dueling platform and acting as referee?" Flitwick had sensed the setup as soon as Harry addressed him by his dueling title rather than as a professor, but he felt personally that Draco Malfoy deserved the arse-kicking he was about to receive for the years of torment he had heaped on Harry and his friends.

"It would be my honor, Lord Potter," he replied, and began constructing the dueling area and warding it to protect the spectators from wayward spellfire. Dumbledore stood and angrily shouted at Harry, "Mr. Potter, I demand you stop this at once! There will be no dueling of any kind in my school!" Harry fixed the headmaster with a steely glare.

"I'm afraid you're too late, headmaster," he replied. "Maybe if you had acted, say, three years earlier to reign in Malfoy's attitude towards me then it wouldn't have come to this. As it is, a challenge has been issued and accepted, and by law must be dealt with immediately. Since you refuse to show people the consequences of their actions, I will. Now, if you'll excuse me." Dumbledore could only watch as Harry and Draco made their way to opposite ends of the dueling platform and stood facing each other, wands at the ready.

"What are the terms?" Flitwick asked Harry, whose right it was to choose as he was the one issued the challenge.

"No Unforgivables. First blood or first to yield. No seconds." Harry clearly stated, receiving a nod from the referee.

"Very well. Lord Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you may begin!" The two opponents bowed to each other and stood poised to strike. Malfoy could barely keep himself from shaking as he was stared down by a pair of fiery green eyes that had a certain pair of witches in the audience drooling. Neither wizard moved for what seemed like an eternity before the spells started flying in a flurry of motion.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Both spells were dodged, though for Draco it was a close call. It was immediately clear to everyone that the blond boy was at a severe disadvantage due to Harry's near constant training for the tournament. Deciding that he might as well hurt Harry while he had the chance, Draco started throwing some of the more lethal spells in his arsenal.

"_Diffindo!_"

Harry easily ducked the cutting curse before returning one of his own, followed by a bludgeoning hex that connected with Draco's right shoulder. Draco answered with a bone-breaking curse that Harry sidestepped and countered with another cutting curse. Draco tripped and fell to the platform as he moved to dodge the curse and Harry was immediately on the offensive. Firing bludgeoning hexes with pinpoint accuracy, Harry managed to blast Malfoy's wand off the platform and out of his reach. Raising his wand again, few missed the irony of Harry's next spell choice.

"_Serpensortia!_"

Gasps were heard from the spectators as an enormous black snake erupted from the tip of Harry's wand. Draco's eyes widened in terror as Harry commanded the snake in Parseltongue.

"_**Kill the blonde one.**_"

The snake nodded once and began slithering its way towards Draco, who sat frozen in fear watching its approach. Harry glanced at the girls to see them looking on with grim determination on their faces. Harry knew that Draco would be receiving no calls for mercy from them. As the snake reached Draco and coiled itself to strike, the terrified wizard found his voice.

"I yield! I yield, Potter!"

"_**Stop!**_" The snake relaxed and returned to Harry who gently stroked its head.

"_**Go to my mates,**_" he commanded, pointing at Hermione and Daphne. _"__**We will release you safely in the hunting ground outside.**_**"**

"_**As you command, Speaker,"**_ the snake answered before slithering off the platform and over to Daphne and Hermione. Hermione calmly bent down and allowed the snake to climb up her arm and drape itself over her shoulders, where Daphne playfully tickled it under its chin. Smiling at his girls, Harry turned to regard the wizard cowering before him. So as not to be overheard, he bent down close to Draco's ear.

"Yielding was the smartest thing you've ever done with regards to me," he whispered. "Now I'm going to do to you what you tried to do to Daphne. I'm going to kill you, Draco Malfoy, and use you as an example of what happens to those who threaten me or those I love." Standing, Harry spoke so that he could be heard by everyone in the hall.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby claim victory over Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Noble House of Malfoy. As such, I claim right of restitution." This drew shocked gasps from the purebloods, as rights of restitution were only claimed when victory in the duel was insufficient to satisfy the victor's honor. Considering the turbulent history between the two competitors, everyone knew that Harry was not about to show mercy. "Therefore, as Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby declare the line of Malfoy to be extinct with the current Head of that House, one Lucius Malfoy. From this day forth, Draco Malfoy shall be known as Draco Black, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, in accordance with his mother's maiden heritage." Shock turned to confusion with this turn of events. Rather than punishing him, Harry had just elevated Draco to be slightly below his own social station, a considerable step above his previous one. Harry let the tension build for a few moments before allowing the other shoe to drop.

"Furthermore, as Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," Harry declared, once again stunning the hall into silence as the Black family ring appeared on his finger and the Black family crest materialized next to the Potter arms on his robes, "I hereby cast you forever from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. From this day forth, Draco Black will be known as Draco No-Name, of no house, declaring his disgrace for all to bear witness. I claim this by right of restitution; so mote it be." A flash of magic around Draco and Harry signaled the acceptance of Harry's decree, ending the Malfoy line and leaving Draco orphaned and destitute. The blonde boy was now curled in the fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry didn't even give him a second glance.

"Now hear me." Harry barely spoke above a whisper, but it carried to every ear in the hall. "Draco No-Name made the drastic mistake of attacking unprovoked one who is dear to my heart." His eyes flicked to Daphne, who smiled. "This is the only warning any of you will receive. I hereby place Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and Tracy Davis under the protection of the houses of Potter and Black." As he spoke their names, the Potter and Black crests appeared on the right sleeve of each of the girls' robes, signifying Harry's protection. "I also name Neville Longbottom, Ginerva Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley as Friends of my House. Anyone who harms any of them will incur the wrath of two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. As you can see," Harry said, pointing to Draco, "I do not show mercy. Anyone attacking a member of my House will be met with swift and terrible retribution. You have been warned." With that, Harry stepped from the platform and moved to collect Daphne and Hermione. With a girl on each arm, Harry sought out Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," he said, "I would like to take up residence in the Gryffindor Lord's quarters. Can this be arranged by tonight?"

Blinking back her surprise, Minerva answered, "of course, Mist…I mean, Lord Potter. I'm assuming you would like accommodations for the rest of your…entourage as well?" Harry smiled at the stern witch's term for the four girls.

"Please Professor, it's just Harry. And yes, I think it would be best for their safety if they were to move in with me. I promise that nothing…squirrely will take place. I just want to keep them safe." The girls all smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness, while Hermione and Daphne began imagining just what Harry meant by 'squirrely.'

"It will be done. Now, it looks like the headmaster would like a word with you." McGonagall pointed to the spot behind Harry where Professor Dumbledore stood next to his fuming potions master. "On a personal note, Harry, Poppy told me about what you two did for Ms. Greengrass here. I'm assuming she's who you were referring to when you mentioned someone who was 'dear to your heart.'" At Harry's bashful nod, she smiled and continued. "I thought so. In that case, fifty points each to both of you for saving the life of another student, and another fifty points to you Mr. Potter for a most impressive and entertaining lesson in pureblood etiquette. Now, I believe we've kept the headmaster waiting long enough." With a slight bow, Minerva took her leave. Sighing and steeling himself for another confrontation, Harry turned to face an angry Albus Dumbledore as he strode purposely into the group's path.

"Mr. Potter, you are to accompany me to my office immediately," he said, but was stopped by a shake of Harry's head.

"No sir," the boy answered. "Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of them. They are members of my House under my protection, and I will not leave them alone for reasons of their safety. Also, I would appreciate it if you would refer to me by my correct title."

"Lord Potter, I assure you that no harm will come to them while inside this castle." Harry scoffed.

"No offense headmaster, but their safety is my responsibility now, not yours. As such I will be seeing to their protection personally. Now, unless there is anything else, we really do need to get to class." Albus Dumbledore was not used to being dismissed by a student, and it soured his mood even more.

"Harry, I really wish you would've consulted me before taking up your place as Head of House," he sighed. "I'm afraid you're just not ready to handle the responsibilities it entails." Harry, however, wasn't fooled.

"You mean you wish I was still under your control, don't you sir?" Before the old man could interject, Harry continued. "The fact is that I should've been informed of my status as Head of House three years ago, but somehow you failed to do so. I imagine you did so on purpose. Not only did it keep me ignorant of the wizarding world, it also allowed you to ship me off to my horrible relatives every summer to be treated like a slave and starved! You knew that as soon as I became emancipated by my lordship that I would never willingly set foot on Privet Drive again, so you denied me my rightful heritage and deliberately kept me in the dark. Frankly sir, the more I find out about the legacy my parents left me, the more I'm beginning to wonder just what sort of game you're playing at?" Dumbledore attempted to backpedal, adopting his best grandfatherly tone.

"Now Harry, my boy, I assure you that there was no deception involved. The fact is that it must've just slipped my mind. I'm sure you can understand that a man with my responsibilities cannot hope to keep track of the personal affairs of every student in this school, can't you? You must trust me Harry. I'm only doing what's best for you, after all."

"That's Lord Potter if you please sir, and I believe that it's time for me to start looking out for myself and those I care about. In three years here I've faced a giant three-headed dog, two defense teachers who tried to kill me, a thousand-year-old basilisk, a mass-murdering psychopath, a pack of dementors, and the true betrayer of my parents, and now this year I find myself entered into this stupid bloody tournament. If that is what you call protection, I'll take my chances on my own." It was then that Snape exploded.

"Potter! You have gone too far this time! Your arrogance is truly astounding. Do you really think this little stunt will amount to anything? Obviously you suffer from delusions of grandeur, just like your father. Unlike some who pander to your every whim, I am not some Boy-Who-Lived sycophant! Pack your things, Potter, I'll see you home by supper!"

"That's funny," Harry said. "I always thought Professor Dumbledore was the only one with the authority to expel students. Of course if you had your way, I wouldn't have received my first Hogwarts letter to begin with. Lucky for me you're not the headmaster then, isn't it?" Snape's face turned purple with rage.

"Why you arrogant little bastard! How dare you-"

"No, how dare _you_?" Harry interrupted. "How dare you bully and punish an eleven-year-old boy for the transgressions of the father he never got to know? How dare you hate and belittle the child of the woman you claimed to love above all others just because she refused to forgive you for calling her a 'mudblood'? How dare you seek revenge on a student because his mother had the nerve to marry your childhood enemy? But most importantly, how dare you even speak to me of my parents when you are responsible for their deaths?" As Harry was speaking, the entire hall fell silent and watched the color drain from the hated professor's face. At his final declaration, the hall erupted into startled gasps and frantic whispers. The Hall fell silent again as Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, I do not believe that this is the time or place for this discussion. I would also very much like to know how you came to such a conclusion." Harry pulled a slim leather book from the inside pocket of his robes and waved it around.

"This is my mother's journal which I retrieved from my family vault recently. In it she writes, among other things, the story of her childhood friend Severus and his violent rivalry with James Potter and his friends. It talks about all the times she defended him from their pranks and taunting through the years, until one night he lashed out in anger, calling her a 'filthy mudblood'. She describes how she turned away his further advances and declarations of love until her marriage to my father, after which they stopped. It was some time after that that she was told that an old friend turned Death Eater had given the Dark Lord some information that lead to her family becoming a target for execution." The temperature in the great hall seemed to drop as every student with the exception of a few Slytherins fixed Professor Snape with hateful glares. The entire faculty with the exception of the headmaster was giving him the same scathing looks, with McGonagall and Flitwick twitching to draw their wands. Trying desperately to force the nervousness from his voice, Dumbledore tried to disarm the volatile situation.

"Harry my boy, I must insist that we take this conversation somewhere more private so that we might reach an understanding over this unfortunate incident."

"How dare you defend him!" Harry roared. "Him, the Death Eater who pointed Voldemort at my family and has continued to do everything in his power to make my life hell ever since I set foot in this castle! He destroyed my family, my _life_, and then has the gall to dishonor their memories to my face, and you let him! And he dares to call me arrogant." Snape, who had been quietly seething throughout the entire exchange, suddenly drew his wand and launched an unknown curse at Harry. With an angry swipe of his wand Harry batted the curse away before blasting Snape off his feet with a powerful banishing charm. As he looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the great hall gasping for breath, Snape's vision was suddenly filled with the glowing green eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived glaring at him with barely controlled fury. He spoke in a whisper that somehow carried to every ear in the great hall.  
"I should kill you right now for what you've done to me and my family. Instead, I think I'll let you in on a little secret." Harry leaned just a little bit closer. "You were right. I am just like my father. Like him, I hate you with every fiber of my being. Like him, I look forward to the day when you finally get what's coming to you. And like him, I have the unconditional love of Lily Marie Potter, who died saving my life. The last mention of you in her journal is when she cursed you for all eternity for what you've done. I hope you're prepared when you move on to your next great adventure, because I promise you that my mother will be waiting for you on the other side, and after the way you've treated her son all these years, she will be anything but merciful."

Giving the shaken man a final glare, Harry turned and strode past a gaping Dumbledore and out of the hall, immediately followed by Hermione and Daphne. The rest of Harry's group followed at a more sedate pace, leaving the rest of the hall in shocked silence.

That night Harry and the girls were shown through a doorway a few feet from the Fat Lady's portrait that led to the Gryffindor lord's suite. After setting the password (Hermione and Daphne insisted on 'green-eyed prince,') McGonagall led them into their new quarters. The doorway opened up into a cozy common room with four doors leading off from it. Harry was given the master bedroom next to the doorway to the connected bathroom, while the girls split the other two rooms with Daphne and her sister in one and Hermione and Tracy in the other. After McGonagall had bid them goodnight with a stern look in Harry's direction, the teens quickly settled in and met in their common room to discuss the situation. Harry sat between Hermione and Daphne on the couch while Tracy and Astoria took the two armchairs that sat facing them. After they all got comfy, Daphne was the first to speak.

"Harry, that was wonderful the way you dealt with Draco today," she said, snuggling into his arm. "You handled the situation like a true pureblood lord, and now everyone will think twice before messing with you. I also noticed quite a few jealous looks from some of the witches in the hall today as we were leaving. You sure do know how to make an impression!" This brought laughter to the room as everyone chuckled at Harry's sudden blush.

"Yes, well, it was the least I could do after what he did to you," Harry said. "I was within my rights to kill him right then and there, but the last thing I need is to give the _Prophet_ more ammunition. Besides, what I did hurt him a lot more than killing him would have. I think he'll soon find out that without the Malfoy name backing him up, his support in Slytherin will leave quicker than you can say 'boo.'" The girls all nodded at Harry's prediction, three of them having firsthand experience within the house of snakes. Harry noticed that Astoria looking anxious in her new surroundings, and decided to try and befriend the young girl.

"Astoria?" The girl looked up and shyly met his eyes. "I'm sorry that I separated you from your friends today," Harry said. "I know what it's like to be moved around with no say in where I go, but I wouldn't have done it if I thought I could keep you safe in the Slytherin dorms." Astoria continued meeting his eyes, which Harry took as a sign to continue. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I would be delighted if we could be friends. I want you to know that your sister is very special to me, and that makes you my sister too, if you'll have me as a brother." This brought a wide smile to the young blonde's face. Even though she was only a first year, she had been hearing stories about Harry Potter all her life and especially once Daphne started Hogwarts. She had hoped for the chance to meet him, but being in Slytherin and three years behind him made that almost impossible until today. Now he was asking if he could be her big brother, something she'd wanted her entire life! At her enthusiastic nod, Harry smiled widely and held his arms open for a hug. Like a shot she was out of her chair and had her arms wrapped around her new brother, squeezing him tight. The tearful smile on Daphne's face told him that he had handled the situation with her sister perfectly. The young girl settled into Harry's lap with her arms still around him as Harry and Hermione got to know Tracy a little better. After a while Harry excused himself and stood, gently cradling a sleeping Astoria in his arms. Daphne joined him as he left to tuck her into her new bed, after which he received a passionate snog from Daphne before returning to the others. Hermione pouted at Harry's slightly disheveled look until he sat down next to her and gave her a grin that told her she'd be receiving the same attention before saying goodnight. The now much happier girl lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders, with Daphne doing the same on his other side. Tracy gave them a coy smile, but didn't comment.

"Alright, now that Astoria is asleep we can talk about what happened today," Harry said with a grim look on his face. "I'm not putting it past Draco to try and get revenge on me for today, which is why you are all here and under my protection. Now I know that all three of you are fully capable of taking care of yourselves, but Astoria's not, and I would feel much better if one of us could escort her to her classes as much as possible."

"That won't be a problem," Daphne said. "We always walk together to class since our schedules are almost the same, so she won't even know that we're protecting her."

"Good," Harry replied. "That's one worry off my mind. Tracy, Daphne and Hermione have been with me almost constantly since Halloween helping me prepare for the tournament. You're more than welcome to join us in our studying and spell practice, and any input you may have on the tasks I will gladly listen to. I'm finding that listening to the women in my life has brought me nothing but good things, so now that you're a member of my House I see you as one more source of good advice." This comment earned him kisses from Hermione and Daphne and a bright smile from Tracy.

"Well Pot…Harry," she quickly amended at his raised eyebrow, "I'm not sure how much help I'll be really, but if I can I will. I also wanted to thank you personally for getting me out of the dungeons. I'm not sure how much Daphne told you about what it's like to be a girl living in the house of snakes, but let me tell you that it's not pleasant. Daphne and I managed to avoid attracting much attention, but you learn quickly how to drive off some of the more…persistent boys. Some of them were even starting to look at Astoria a little longer than necessary." Harry felt Daphne shudder under his arm. "Anyway, that's enough of that. Now, where in Merlin's name did the Gryffindor Golden Boy learn pureblood dueling traditions?" Harry brought Tracy up to speed on the situation with Sirius and how he became Lord Black. After hearing the whole story, Tracy was shocked to learn all the adventures that Harry and Hermione had been through in the last few years. Seeing the looks Harry was receiving from Hermione and Daphne, she wisely decided to take her leave and go to bed. It was much later when she noticed Hermione sneaking into the room, a silly grin plastered on her swollen lips.


	7. Chapter 7

The two new additions to the group quickly found themselves adapting to the routine of the original trio. Tracy proved to be very knowledgeable in potions and herbology, for which Harry and Hermione were particularly grateful. Astoria was delighted to be spending so much time with her sister as well as her new big brother, who quickly fell in love with the energetic young witch. Every night after helping her with her homework, Harry would spend some time running a brush through her long blonde hair as she talked to him about everything and nothing. During these times he missed the fond smiles he would receive from Hermione and Daphne, who both decided that he would make an excellent father some day.

Life in the castle wasn't entirely peaceful, however. Professor Snape had been enraged by his public humiliation by Potter and had made his displeasure known by becoming particularly nasty to the entire group, Harry in particular, whenever they set foot in his potions classroom. Thanks to Tracy's expertise, however, the group managed to stay ahead on their studies until the situation was resolved by Harry voicing their concerns to Professor McGonagall, who stepped in as Deputy Headmistress and curtailed Snape's viciousness towards them.

Since their confrontation in the common room, Ron had taken to completely ignoring Harry and Hermione whenever they were in the same room together. This suited their housemates just fine as they had quickly tired of Ron's habit of hurling insults at the pair while his mouth was stuffed with food. Everyone else at the Gryffindor table thought nothing of the three girls in Slytherin robes sitting with Harry and Hermione during meals, and a few had even come by to introduce themselves and get to know the new additions. This only increased Ron's glaring, and Harry knew it was just a matter of time before he let his jealousy override his self-preservation instincts and cause him to lash out in some fashion. Harry and Hermione gave their ex-friend's behavior a sad shake of the head, but otherwise didn't comment.

Ron's and Snape's venom was nothing, however, compared to the looks the group received from Draco No-Name, formerly Malfoy, whenever they were within eyeshot. After his disgrace in front of the entire school, Draco was now shunned within the very house he had hoped to rule. His situation wasn't helped when he received a Howler from his father regarding his actions which led to the end of the Malfoy line. Now everyone in the school knew that Draco would have no place to go when the school term was out as his father had altered the wards around the Malfoy estate to specifically deny him access. To add insult to injury, Crabbe and Goyle had both made public apologies to Harry for their part in Draco's torment over the years. They promised him that they had cut ties with Draco and held no ill will toward Harry or his friends, leading Harry to accept their apology and thank them for the gesture. At some level Draco knew that his situation was entirely of his own making, but that part of him was overruled by the furious voice in his head that placed all of his troubles solely at the feet of Lord Harry James Potter.

A few days after the excitement in the great hall, Harry found an article in the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_, written by Rita Skeeter. He was shocked when the article not only gave an accurate report of what happened, but went on to praise his willingness to offer help and protection to fellow students despite house rivalries and blood differences. The article then went on to criticize Draco No-Name for his foolish challenge to such a powerful figure as the head of two Most Ancient and Most Noble Families. When Harry looked up from the paper, he caught the knowing smirk on Daphne's lips. At his questioning look, she explained.

"Harry, perhaps it's time that I mentioned that the Greengrass family has owned _The Daily Prophet_ for the last 30 years or so, but until recently my father has paid little attention to what actually gets printed. When I brought his attention to the last article Rita wrote regarding your participation in the tournament, he was, shall we say, less than pleased. This is his way of showing his support and gratitude for all that you've done for our family. You'll soon learn that to my father, family is everything."

Harry and the girls were growing frustrated with their lack of progress in deciphering the clue in Harry's egg. A breakthrough finally came one night as they were sitting once more in their common room, the inhuman screeching of the egg reverberating off the stone walls. Harry angrily slapped the egg shut and threw himself onto the couch in frustration.

"I give up! I can't listen to that bloody racket any more. If I have to hear it for another second I'll throw that damn egg into the lake!" At Harry's mention of the lake, Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers before she jumped up and threw her arms around Harry.

"Oh Harry, that's it! Why didn't I see it before? You're a genius!" Kissing him soundly, she smiled at his confused expression. "It clicked when you mentioned the lake. I remember reading in Hogwarts: a History that the Black Lake is home to a colony of merpeople. It said that merpeople have beautiful voices underwater, but in open air it's an unbearable screeching! Harry, the voice in the egg, I think it's Mermish!" Harry quickly caught on and returned Hermione's steamy kiss before launching himself off the couch and grabbing the egg.

"Well come on, let's see what it says!" Quickly he led the four girls into their bathroom where he filled the tub with water and submerged the egg. Sharing a quick glance, the five teenagers each took a deep breath before submerging their heads and listening to the now beautiful sound. A few more dunks and a drying charm later, the five of them sat around the common room reading through the poem they had heard in the water. The more Harry read, the darker his face became, and by the end of it he was nearly shaking with rage.

"They can't do this," he growled. "I won't let them. It's bad enough that I have to take part in this bloody tournament, but to drag one of you two into it as well is just too far!" Tracy hadn't quite picked up on the meaning behind the poem.

"What do you mean one of these two? Do you think the 'something you will sorely miss' will be one of them?" Harry nodded, causing Tracy to pale.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," he said. "I mean it could be my dad's cloak or my Firebolt, but I bet you anything it would be a person. And the people who mean the most to me are sitting in this room." Daphne and Hermione smiled at Harry's concern for them and reached over to take his hands.

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said soothingly, "we'll think of something. I have no doubt whatsoever that you will save Daphne or me when the time comes. My only worry is how you'll be able to breathe underwater for an hour."

"Oh that's easy," Tracy said. "You can just use gillyweed. It grows around the lake or you can order some from an apothecary. It gives you gills and webbed hands and feet, as well as increased eyesight underwater. My family and I brought some on a trip to the Caribbean one time and used it in the ocean. You wouldn't need more than a handful to stay underwater for an hour."

"Well there you go," Daphne said cheerfully. "Problem solved! We'll get you several handfuls to take down with you in case your first batch wears off and you can practice with it before the task." Harry shook his head slowly, a pensive look on his face.

"I don't think it's going to be that simple, Daph," he said. "This tournament is one of the most dangerous events in the wizarding world for a reason, and I don't trust the headmaster or the other tournament organizers to keep you safe while you're under the lake. Remember, these are the same people that thought it was acceptable for a fourth year to face off against a fully-grown Hungarian Horntail defending her clutch of eggs. They seem to have a knack for underestimating dangerous situations." The girls couldn't fault Harry's logic and began brainstorming ways for him to ensure their safety during the task. While they discussed it amongst themselves, Harry moved off to a corner of the common room and pulled out his mirror, wondering if his godfather had any ideas. Harry smiled as the beaming face of Sirius Black appeared in his mirror.

"Lo Pup! How did our little prank on Malfoy go?" Harry spent a few minutes filling Sirius in on Draco's public humiliation and the school's reaction to it. When he was finished, Sirius had a thoughtful frown on his face.

"It sounds like you handled yourself very well, Pup," he said. "However, I don't think it would be wise for you to turn your back on the boy anytime soon. It sounds like you gave him a very sound thrashing, and he's bound to be looking for some revenge. Taking the girls under the protection of your House will go a long way to ensuring their safety, but you still need to be careful. Something tells me you haven't heard the last of that boy."

"I think you're right Padfoot," Harry replied. "I get the feeling he's not one to give up very soon. I had Dobby ask the other house elves to keep their eyes and ears open for the girls when they're out in the castle. I just hope it's not needed." Harry shook himself from his dark thoughts before returning to the original reason for the call. "Their safety is actually the reason I'm calling you, Sirius." Harry then filled him in on the clue from the egg and what they suspected it meant.

"Sounds like you need something they can keep with them that would lead you to them if necessary," the old Marauder furrowed his brows in thought. "Ah! I've got it! Harry, ask your elf to go to the Black Family vault and retrieve a wooden box with two snakes coiling together on the lid. Inside you'll find a set of onyx and emerald snake pendants on silver chains. These necklaces are tied together and allow whoever wears them to always know the direction the other necklaces are from them. Give one to Daphne and Hermione and wear one yourself, and before the second task make sure you take the other necklace from whichever girl didn't get put in the lake so you don't get confused. Then it's just a matter of following the two necklaces to the third one." Harry's relief was visible on his face as he heard the explanation his godfather gave him.

"Thanks Sirius, I'll feel a whole lot better once the girls are wearing those necklaces." Sirius smiled at his obviously love struck godson.

"My pleasure, Pup." His eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "You know, while you're sending Dobby for jewelry from your vaults, you might consider having him pick up the Potter and Black engagement rings too. I'm sure your two young ladies wouldn't object!" He laughed at the look of panic that crossed Harry's features before the teen decided to turn the tables.

"Actually that's a good idea," he smirked. "If things go right I'd be able to call you Grandpa Padfoot by graduation!" Now it was Harry's turn to laugh at the look of shock on his godfather's face.

"Alright, Pup, you win!" In a manner befitting the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, the old Marauder stuck his tongue out at his young godson, who laughed and returned the gesture. Exchanging fond farewells, Harry ended the call before calling for Dobby. Explaining what he wanted Dobby to retrieve, the elf gave a sharp nod before popping away, only to return five minutes later with the box Sirius described. Thanking the elf, Harry returned to the girls whose conversation had now moved on to topics which the very male Harry had no idea about. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he spoke.

"I asked Sirius about our little situation and he pointed me to this box," Harry said, holding the box for them to see. "Inside are some charmed necklaces for us that will allow us to find each other wherever we are." Opening the box, the girls gasped at the beauty it contained. Seeing that there were only three necklaces, Tracy spoke up.

"I think Daphne and Hermione should each wear one while you wear the third, Harry," she said. "After all, they're the most likely ones to be used for the task." Nodding in agreement, Harry placed one around the neck of Hermione and then Daphne before donning the third one himself. Immediately he could feel the pull of the other two necklaces on his own and was filled with a sense of warm comfort at the sensation. The girls too could feel the pull of the other necklaces, and the trio felt closer than ever through this new connection.

"This is incredible! It's like I can feel you both!" Daphne exclaimed as her hand clutched her new favorite piece of jewelry. "I'm never taking it off!"

"Neither am I," said Hermione. "It'll be like always having you both with me. It's such a comforting feeling!" The three teens smiled at the sentiment that all three shared.

"When I get the chance I'll see about having a couple more made for you two," Harry said to Tracy and Astoria, who smiled brightly and nodded at him. Their worries about the second task now greatly relieved, the group spent the rest of the night just sitting and talking. As he made his way to his bed after bidding the girls goodnight, Harry wondered to himself if this was what having a family was like. He decided that he would see about those necklaces sooner than later, because nothing was more important to him than family.

While Harry and his 'family' were spending quality time together, Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, deep in thought. In his many years of life, he had learned the valuable lesson of always having a plan to follow and as many ways as possible to adapt should something unexpected happen. This year, for example, he had planned for the Tri-Wizard Tournament to open lines of communication among the three biggest magic schools in Europe and lay the foundation for future cooperation in the upcoming war against Voldemort. After the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, Dumbledore had anticipated someone within the Dark Lord's organization using the Tri-Wizard Tournament as a means to get to Harry Potter, either by infiltrating someone from within the other schools or using the distraction of the tasks to mask a covert attack on the boy. His name coming out of the Goblet of Fire suggested that someone had intended the danger of the tasks themselves to end Harry's threat to the Dark Lord without exposing his return to the rest of the wizarding world. This development caused Dumbledore to alter his plan slightly by allowing the boy's participation in the tournament in order to draw the mole into the open, even though the tournament bylaws allowed Harry to be exempt through disqualification as a fourth contestant. Albus had acted quickly to remove the two copies of the tournament rules from the school library, knowing that Ms. Granger would find the loophole if she were allowed to read them.

Harry's vilification by the other Hogwarts students pleased the headmaster as it would force Harry to come to him for counsel and advice, allowing Dumbledore to continue to mould the boy as he saw fit. Ms. Granger's faith in Harry and her willingness to help him prepare for the tournament was unexpected, but it didn't totally ruin the headmaster's plan. He knew that even with Ms. Granger's considerable intellect aiding him Harry would still struggle greatly through the first task, after which Dumbledore would extend an offer of help beyond the capabilities of the bright young witch. This would inevitably complete the fracture of the 'Golden Trio' and return the plan to its original course.

Dumbledore was therefore extremely surprised by Mr. Potter's impressive performance during the first task and his use of magic that he should have had no way of knowing. The fact that he could create a portkey frightened the headmaster as it could mean that Harry had discovered the truth of his family vault and therefore his lordship. Albus could not allow the boy to become emancipated as it would remove him from the headmaster's control. Seeing Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger on friendly terms with Ms. Greengrass explained Harry's performance during the first task, but also made the headmaster worry that the rest of the tournament would become much easier for Harry to get through on his own, something that the plan would not allow. He had hoped that the attack on Ms. Greengrass would convince her and perhaps Ms. Granger as well that being friends with Harry was hazardous to their health and cause them to break from him.

Harry once again surprised the headmaster when, in a move worthy of any Slytherin, he publicly destroyed his biggest rival and placed several students including Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass under the protection of two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, rendering them nigh impervious to further attack. The addition of Ms. Davis as well as the younger Ms. Greengrass showed that Harry was now surrounded by more support than he began the year with, setting Dumbledore's plan back immensely.

The next morning the headmaster's breakfast sat untouched as he pondered the mystery that was Harry Potter. His current problem was finding a suitable hostage for Mr. Potter to rescue during the second task. As he watched Harry and his friends socializing at the Gryffindor table, his focus was drawn to the two ladies seated on either side of him. Dumbledore had no doubt that Harry had figured out the puzzle in the egg and was anticipating having to rescue either Ms. Granger or Ms. Greengrass from the lake. The question was: which one? As Dumbledore contemplated the brown- and blonde-haired witches sitting beside Harry, his eyes took on an almost manic twinkle as he reached his solution. Smiling with smug satisfaction, the old man finally began eating his forgotten breakfast, occasionally glancing up to the head of blonde hair talking animatedly at the Gryffindor table.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter was worried. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the second task waiting anxiously for Daphne and Hermione to join him for breakfast. He had escorted Tracy to the great hall that morning after she had told him that the other girls had already left. It was now almost time for him to head down to the lake and he hadn't seen Hermione or Daphne at all this morning. His necklace pulling him towards the Black Lake only made him more nervous as he and Tracy, along with the rest of his supporters, headed out to the lake for the second task. Harry's worry changed to a mixture of confusion and relief as he spotted his girls rushing quickly to meet him, their faces wrought with worry.

"Have you seen Astoria?" Daphne panted, out of breath from running. "She wasn't in her bed this morning and Hermione and I have been looking everywhere for her." Harry's blood ran cold as the implications of this statement hit him like a bludger.

"Oh, no," he breathed, "he wouldn't. That utter bastard, he wouldn't dare!" Seeing the worried look on Daphne's face, Harry gently took her hands and spoke in a calming voice. "I promise you Daphne, I will bring her back safely. You have my word." Her eyes widened as his meaning hit home and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his robes. Shooting Hermione a meaningful glance over Daphne's shoulder, the brunette witch nodded and stepped forward to pry the girl from Harry's arms. Wrapping her arm over Daphne's shoulder, Hermione began leading her to the spectator stands with the rest of Harry's group in tow, whispering soothing words in the distraught girl's ear. As Harry took his place on the platform next to the other champions, he barely heard Bagman's announcement of the task, his concentration now focused completely on retrieving his sister from the lake safely. He met Dumbledore's twinkling eyes with a scathing glare, promising himself to give the headmaster a piece of his mind later. When the signal to begin was given, Harry wasted no time in popping a wad of gillyweed into his mouth and diving into the frigid water.

From his practice runs in the weeks leading up to the task, Harry easily made his way to the mermish village at the bottom of the lake. As he approached he saw four figures in robes tied to stone pillars and surrounded by mermen carrying vicious looking spears. Surveying the hostages, Harry saw Cho Chang, a boy who looked like a young Viktor, and two blonde girls, one wearing Hogwarts robes. Though they eyed him warily, the mermen made no attempt to hinder him as he made quick work of Astoria's bindings and started making his way back to the platform. Harry noticed the almost hungry look the mermen were giving the other blonde girl as he swam past them, but he didn't stop to ponder it. Following the pull of his necklace, Harry quickly made his way back to the platform. As their heads broke water, the stasis spell on Astoria was broken and she coughed and spluttered in surprise for a moment before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. As they reached the platform Astoria was dragged from the water by two sets of hands belonging to two sobbing witches who quickly wrapped her in blankets and hugs. Harry remained in the lake waiting for the gillyweed to wear off as he surveyed the tearful reunion and noticed a worried looking couple making their way over to the platform. Judging by their expensive robes, Harry guessed that they were the elder Greengrasses. Before he could ask, his attention was drawn to the other end of the platform by the Beauxbatons champion's bloodcurdling scream. Snapping his head around to look, Harry could see Fleur Delacour, soaking wet and bleeding from several gashes on her arms, trying frantically to return to the water as several people struggled to hold her back.

"_Non!_" She screamed, "_ma soeur!_ They 'ave my sister! Let me go!" Harry was wondering why she sounded so frantic when something she said during the wand weighing made him gasp in horror. He remembered from his preparation that Veela and merpeople had been mortal enemies for centuries. If Fleur's sister was down there then she was certain to not make it back alive. Harry hesitated for just a moment before turning and diving back under the water. Along the way he took another swallow of gillyweed to maintain his transformation, and as he neared the merpeople village he drew his wand, anticipating a fight.

As he approached he saw the mermen circling the young girl like a pack of sharks he had seen on a television show once. Suddenly one of the mermen hefted his spear and made to stab it into the girl's heart. Harry quickly snapped off an _Expelliarmus_ which blasted the spear from the merman's hands. Before the others could get past their shock, Harry had cut the girl's bindings and was making his way back to the safety of the platform. He glanced behind him to see a bunch of angry mermen quickly catching up to them as he was slowed down by his added burden. Continuing to push the girl towards safety, Harry brought his wand around and began firing stunners at his pursuers, scoring only an occasional hit. The mermen proved to be far more accurate with their spears as Harry barely avoided being skewered, the blade of the weapon tearing a deep gash across his ribs. He began firing more deadly curses at his opponents, staining the water red with each hit. The mermen could see that they were outmatched and turned back toward the village, leaving their dead behind. Harry's muscles felt like they were on fire as he continued swimming, and his vision was starting to go dark around the edges as blood continued to flow from the wound in his side. Finally reaching the platform, he barely felt hands drag them from the water before darkness took him.

Harry didn't need to open his eyes to know exactly where he was. After three years at Hogwarts, he would know the sterile smell of the hospital wing anywhere. When he did open his eyes, his gaze was drawn to the two sleeping witches sitting on either side of him, holding his hands. He could see the sleeping form of Astoria covered by a blanket in a chair beside her sister. Harry smiled and gave their hands a gentle squeeze to wake them and was soon engulfed in a three way hug.

"Oh Harry, we thought we'd lost you!" Hermione cried into his shoulder, not loosening her grip one bit. Daphne pulled back and gave him a ferocious kiss.

"Don't you ever do something like that to us again, you bloody noble git!" The kiss that followed took any sting out of her words and was only broken long enough for Daphne's lips to be replaced by Hermione's. When she finally came up for air, a slightly dazed Harry took a moment to study the two girls clinging to him. Their eyes were puffy and red from crying, their hair was messy from where they had been sleeping, and Harry would swear that they had never been more beautiful to him. As he realized just how close he had come to dying in that lake, he knew it was time to put into words the feelings he'd been having for several weeks.

"I can't promise that I won't find myself in any more dangerous situations, as they seem to find me most of the time." Daphne snorted while Hermione just rolled her eyes. "What I can promise is that I will always do my best to come back to you, because I love you both too much not to." This drew startled gasps from both witches before they threw themselves on him again.

"Oh Harry, we love you too! We've been trying to figure out how to tell you for ages!" Harry could feel Daphne nodding as Hermione spoke. "We were afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way!" Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"You two are the most beautiful, wonderful witches I know, as well as my best friends in the world. How could I not love you?" The girls untangled themselves from him and sat up, looking at him with pure adoration in their eyes. They burst into giggles as Harry was tackled by a blonde-haired missile from the chair next to Daphne.

"I love you too Harry!" Astoria squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. Harry chuckled fondly at his adopted sister's antics.

"Hello Story, how are you doing?" The young witch curled her legs up next to him and snuggled into him.

"I'm fine Harry, thanks to you! That was the bravest thing I've ever seen! Thank you for rescuing me!"

"I'll always be there for you Story, never doubt it for a minute." This caused the little witch to cling to him tighter and sigh contentedly. It was into this scene that Ginny and Neville entered the hospital wing, relieved smiles on their faces.

"Hey Harry! Got any room up there for me?" Ginny called to him, causing him to bury his face in Astoria's hair in embarrassment. Hermione giggled and chimed in.

"It seems our Harry just can't help himself when there are helpless damsels to rescue!" Daphne was laughing loudly at Harry's obvious discomfort.

"So it would seem Hermione," Ginny continued, "although he seems to have a knack for rescuing little sisters." By now everyone was laughing, drawing Madame Pomphrey out of her office with a stern look on her face. When she caught sight of the laughing teens surrounding her patient, she smiled fondly at the scene and quietly retreated to her office, remembering a muggle saying about laughter being the best medicine. Ginny and Neville visited with the group for a few more minutes before giving their congratulations on Harry's performance during the task and taking their leave.

The infirmary door had barely closed when it was opened again by the couple Harry remembered from the lake. They were both wearing expensive robes and carried themselves with an air of nobility, but their faces were warm and friendly. Harry instantly saw the resemblance that the woman bore to his blonde love and her sister. As they neared his bed, Lord Greengrass held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Lord Potter, I am Cyrus Greengrass and this is my wife, Priscilla. We came to offer our congratulations on your performance during the second task, as well as our thanks for saving both of our daughters. Daphne has been keeping me up to date on the goings on around Hogwarts this year, and I must say that I have been very impressed with what I've heard. You seem to be taking to your new Lordships very quickly, which is no easy task, considering your upbringing." Cyrus noticed Harry tense at the mention of his life before Hogwarts and quickly moved to ease his discomfort. "I only know as much as Daphne has shared in her letters, which is not much. She only told me that you were unaware of your heritage until recently. She speaks very highly of you." The Greengrasses gave him knowing smiles, neither of them missing the tight grip their eldest daughter had on his hand or their youngest daughter cuddled into his chest. "It would seem that you have made quite an impact on both of our daughters, in fact." Cyrus chuckled at the apprehensive look on Harry's face. "Not to worry, Lord Potter, I wholeheartedly approve. In truth I have never seen either of my daughters as happy as they have been since making your acquaintance, and my daughters' happiness is second only to their safety in my mind. Your actions show that you are more than capable of providing these things for both of them while they are here. You are a good man, Harry Potter, and I trust you to continue caring for my daughters as you have been." By now both Greengrass girls were beaming at their father and his approval of their relationships with Harry. Hermione, still holding Harry's other hand, reached over and took Daphne's free hand as a silent promise to be there for her along with Harry, and received a squeeze in gratitude. Smiling fondly at the friendship being shown to his daughters, Cyrus Greengrass once again offered his hand to Harry, who returned his handshake firmly.

"Thank you again, Lord Potter. I look forward to our families becoming better acquainted in the future." Cyrus and Priscilla gave their daughters fond hugs, and Priscilla surprised Hermione with a warm hug as well. As they were leaving, Cyrus smiled and held the door open to admit Harry's next group of visitors. Harry smiled as Fleur Delacour entered followed closely by the girl that Harry had rescued from the merpeople. They were followed by Madame Maxime and the last person any of them wanted to see just then, one Albus Dumbledore. Harry felt Astoria grip him tighter than ever at the entrance of their headmaster, and Harry struggled to contain his anger at the man who was causing her such distress. Dumbledore seemed unaffected by Harry's glare as he led the French delegation over to his bed.

"Harry, my boy, we've come to congratulate you on another successful performance. However, I have a few unpleasant questions that I must ask you regarding the events that took place in the lake." Harry didn't even acknowledge the headmaster's presence and instead focused on his fellow champion and the girl behind her.

"Hello Fleur, I'm glad to see that you are unhurt. Is this your sister?" Fleur smiled warmly at Harry's genuine concern. Turning, she drew the shy girl from behind her back and brought her forward.

"_Oui _my Lord, zis is my sister, Gabrielle. She is not yet old enough to attend Beauxbatons, but was allowed to come to Scotland to support me in ze Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now I am wishing zat she had stayed in France. I believe you 'ave met my 'eadmistress, Madame Maxime?" Fleur indicated the giant of a woman next to her, who smiled and nodded at Harry. "My family owes you a debt, Monseur Potter, and I owe you an apology. It seems zat I was quite mistaken when I called you a 'leetle boy.'" Harry smiled ruefully.

"Apology accepted, and it's just Harry. You're not the first person to judge me before getting to know me. Maybe you and Gabrielle would like to join us at dinner sometime and we could both learn a thing or two?" Fleur gave a small grin that was greatly outshone by the beaming smile on Gabrielle's face.

"_Merci_, thank you, we would like zat, I think."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore cut in with a jovial tone. "Now then, I really would like to know what transpired between yourself and the merpeople today, Harry. I must admit that my repots have been quite concerning." Harry continued to act as if Dumbledore wasn't even there, which frustrated the headmaster greatly.

"Madame Maxime, I wonder if you wouldn't mind informing me of my scores from the second task? In all the excitement I seem to have missed the announcement." Maxime gave him a wry grin.

"Certainly, Lord Potter. Even zough you returned to ze lake to rescue Gabrielle, you received your scores based on ze return of your own 'ostage first. Zerefore, you are currently in first place, followed by Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory, and Fleur. I would also like to thank you for returning Gabrielle to us. I'm 'appy to se zat not everyone was as unconcerned for 'er safety as ozzers seem to be." Nobody missed her pointed glance at Dumbledore as she said this, and the old man immediately put on his most grandfatherly smile.

"My dear Madame, I can assure you that each of the participants were in no danger at any time while under the lake. However, it seems that several merpeople were killed during the task. Harry, would you like to explain how that happened?"

"Certainly, headmaster," Harry replied with steel in his voice. "Right after you explain to me how an underage wizard can be entered into a deadly competition based on his selection by a bewitched magical artifact. Or maybe you'd rather explain how a girl under the protection of two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses wound up being used as a hostage in that competition without the consent of herself, her parents, or her protectorate?" By now Dumbledore was looking increasingly uncomfortable under the combined glares of Harry and his girls as Astoria clung to him for dear life. Harry wasn't quite finished, however. "Or perhaps, _sir_, you could explain how an underage Veela was delivered unconscious to a group of creatures whose animosity towards her race has been well documented for several centuries?" Dumbledore was taken aback at the accusation in Harry's words.

"Harry, you must understand…"

"No, sir," harry interrupted, "you must understand. I killed those mermen to protect myself and Gabrielle, and if I had to I would do it again. As you can see, they had no qualms about putting a spear through the both of us while I stuck to stunners until I had no other choice." Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"There's always another choice, my boy."

"Not this time sir." Sensing that he had worn out his welcome, Dumbledore nodded to the group and left the infirmary. Harry's eyes bored into him until he was out of sight. As the latch clicked shut, Harry gave a tired sigh and allowed his body to relax before turning to Fleur and Gabrielle with a warm smile.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Professor Dumbledore and I have not exactly seen eye to eye since the tournament began. He seems to think that I should just accept being used as bait for whoever entered me in the tournament. Obviously I disagree. I suspect that he now thinks that I'm going dark because I killed in self-defense. I just hope that none of you think any less of me for it." Daphne and Hermione shook their heads.

"You know we don't, Harry," Daphne said. "I would've done the same thing to save Astoria. We all would have."

"She is right, 'Arry," Fleur added. "You must not feel guilty for doing what was necessary to survive. Gabrielle and I are grateful zat you did."

"As am I," Madame Maxime added from behind Fleur. "Your actions do not bozzer me in ze slightest. In fact, I intend to 'ave words wiz Albus about 'is use of unwilling participants in this tournament. 'E 'as gone too far zis time." Harry gave the half-giantess a small smile.

"Thank you Madame Maxime," he said. "That means a lot to me."

"Do not mention it, my Lord," she replied. "It is ze least I can do. Now, I believe we should be returning to ze carriage. _Au revoir,_ Lord Potter." After a brief exchange of goodbyes, Fleur and Gabrielle followed Madame Maxime from the hospital wing, leaving Harry and his loves to chat quietly as Astoria slept on Harry's chest.

Harry spent that night and most of the next day in the infirmary before Madame Pomphrey gave him a clean bill of health. Entering the great hall for dinner holding hands with Hermione and Daphne, they drew quite a few whispers and jealous looks, which the trio paid no mind. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ginny, Neville, and the twins. Harry sat between his girls with Astoria and Tracy next to them. Harry looked up and smiled as Fleur and Gabrielle sat next to Ginny, much to the redhead's shock. After introductions were made, he began asking them questions and getting to know them, being quickly joined by the rest of the group in making their new friends feel welcome. Seeing the group laughing and chatting with the French beauties was the final straw for a certain red-headed prat who chose that moment to voice his jealousy.

"What's the matter Potter? Three girls not enough for your little harem? First Hermione and the two snakes, and now the baby snake and the two Veela! And what's worse, you're trying to corrupt my baby sister!" Ginny was on her brother in an instant.

"You insufferable prat! Harry's the noblest man in this castle. You could lock any one of us in a broom closet with him for an hour and we'd all come out with our chastity intact." Hermione and Daphne had to look down to hide their sly grins. "He isn't corrupting me or anybody else, so why don't you just pull your head out of your arse and piss off!" While Ginny was laying into Ron, Harry had discretely drawn his wand and cast a silencing ward around the group so as not to draw the attention of the hall. He had then trained his wand on Ron under the table, anticipating an explosion at any time. Just as Harry predicted, Ron reached for his wand to curse his sister, only to find himself frozen in place with his hand in his robes.

"That was a monumentally stupid thing to do, Ron," Harry said sadly. "You've done some pretty thick things this year, but trying to draw your wand on a Friend of my House in front of me crossed the line. I'm sorry Ron, but I'm just sick of your bullshit. Ginny," he said, turning to face the redheaded girl. "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely," she answered without hesitation.

"Well then, Ginerva Molly Weasley, for saving your life in the Chamber of Secrets, you owe me, Harry James Potter, a life-debt. Do you acknowledge this debt?" Ginny's eyes widened slightly as she felt her magic compel her to answer.

"I do." Harry and Ginny took on a golden glow for a moment before it faded, and everyone around them watched the scene with rapt fascination.

"Very well. I, Harry James Potter, hereby transfer the life-debt owed to me by Ginerva Molly Weasley to her brother in blood Ronald Bilius Weasley, so mote it be." Harry and Ginny glowed gold again before the glow faded from Ginny and appeared around Ron. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Hermione squirming in her seat with questions about what was happening, but thankfully she remained silent. Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, in payment of the life-debt owed to me, Harry James Potter, you may not speak to or about me or my family from this day forward. You may not contact any member of my family from this day forward, and should you attempt to use magic on a member of my family, your magic will be forfeit. So mote it be." As he sealed the life-debt, a jet of silver light shot from Ron's chest to Harry. From Harry the light split to Hermione and Daphne, and to everyone's surprise, Tracy and Astoria. Another strand of silver light shot through the ceiling of the great hall toward a run-down house in London, surrounding a very confused Marauder.

After the light faded, Harry waved his wand and released Ron from the petrifaction spell. Ron immediately began yelling abuse at Harry, but found that he couldn't make a sound. After a full minute of trying to give Harry a piece of his mind, Ron finally gave up and stormed from the hall. Harry watched him go with a look of great disappointment on his face. As he returned to his meal he caught the fearful glances being exchanged by Fleur and Gabrielle. He quickly figured out the problem when Gabrielle refused to meet his eyes.

"Gabrielle Delacour." The blonde girl's eyes shot to Harry's in surprise. "For saving your life during the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you owe me, Harry James Potter, a life-debt. Do you acknowledge this debt?" Unable to deny it due to her magic's compulsion her terrified answer was barely above a whisper.

"_Oui._" Harry nodded as their magic flared around them.

"Very well. Gabrielle Delacour, in payment of the life-debt owed to me, Harry James Potter…" Here Harry paused for a moment before breaking into a lopsided grin. "You must give me a big hug immediately, so mote it be." Their magic flared again to seal the life-debt as Gabrielle leapt over the table and into Harry's arms, squealing with delight. Harry chuckled and held her tight, bracing himself so they wouldn't wind up on the floor. Fleur was laughing with tears of relief flowing from her eyes. Harry caught Fleur's eye over Gabrielle's shoulder.

"I realize what it means to a Veela to owe a life-debt to a man. I didn't want it to have an effect on our friendship, or for Gabrielle to grow up wondering when I would decide to call the debt due and possibly ruin her life. I don't know about her, but I like this arrangement much better." Gabrielle nodded enthusiastically into his shoulder in agreement.

"Ginny is correct, you really are ze noblest man in zis castle. You are truly a _chevalier_, a knight in shining armor! It would truly be my 'onor to call you my friend." Gabrielle loosened her grip on harry enough to kiss his cheeks.

"_Merci, mon chevalier_," she said before hugging him tightly again. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer.

"Harry, what the hell just happened? What was all that about life-debts?" Harry smiled at her through Gabrielle's hair in his face.

"Professor Dumbledore told me about life-debts after the Chamber in second year. I found a book that explained them in the library and did some reading. By calling a life-debt due, you can basically make someone do anything you want. I could've made Gabrielle my personal sex slave if I wanted, which is a fate worse than death for a Veela. I decided I would settle for a nice hug instead." Gabrielle giggled in his ear.

"How long does she have to hug you to satisfy the life-debt?" Daphne asked.

"Oh it was satisfied immediately," he chuckled. "Now she's just hugging me for fun!" This brought a laugh to everyone as Gabrielle turned to give them an impish grin. Harry finally convinced her to climb out of his lap, but he promised her that he would hug her any time she wanted, earning him a dazzling smile in return. The rest of the meal passed quickly and the group all exchanged hugs and fond farewells before heading to their respective dormitories.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Ron a week of trying before he gave up getting past the life-debt. After a few unsuccessful tries to talk to Harry or Hermione, he tried asking his dorm mates to pass them messages. To his annoyance, he found that not even broaching the subject would work, as his voice would desert him as soon as the conversation turned to his former friends. When he tried writing them a letter he had to change his robes after the ink rolled off the parchment and into his lap. By the end of the week he was stomping around the castle like an angry hippogriff and his short temper was becoming disruptive in class. It didn't take long for the Hogwarts rumor mill to spread the story around enough for the professors to hear of it, which is how Harry found himself sitting in the headmaster's office with a fuming Ronald Weasley and a twinkly-eyed Professor Dumbledore. After regarding the two students for a moment, the old man cleared his throat.

"Lord Potter, the reason I've asked you both here is because I've heard rumors of a falling-out between you which is starting to negatively affect your classmates. Would you care to explain to me the situation, as Mr. Weasley seems unable to do so?" Ignoring the hateful glare from the redhead beside him, Harry gave Dumbledore a smile.

"Well Professor, ever since my name came out of the Goblet of Fire I've had to listen to Mr. Weasley, along with most of my classmates, badmouthing me and my few remaining friends at every opportunity. Mr. Weasley's insults continued even after my friends were placed under the protection of my Houses, an offense for which I could demand financial reparations." Only a warning glance from the headmaster kept Ron from lunging at Harry at the mention of being fined for his words.

"Out of respect for his family," Harry continued, "I let the insults go. It was only after he insulted the French Champion and her young sister before trying to draw his wand on a Friend of my House in front of me that I took action." Dumbledore gave Harry a grandfatherly smile.

"My Lord, while I applaud your noble defense of the ladies' honor, I must ask you to remove whatever curse you have placed on Mr. Weasley so that he may resume his studies."

"I'm sorry Headmaster," Harry said. "I'm afraid that a life-debt is irreversible." Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in alarm.

"I was unaware that Mr. Weasley owed you a life-debt Harry." Harry's smile was predatory.

"He didn't, but his sister did. It turns out that life-debts are transferrable between family members. I used Ginny's debt to me from the Chamber to make it so that Ron couldn't speak to or about me or my family again. I also made it so that if he draws his wand on a member of my family he loses his magic." Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Harry, I'm not sure you realize the ramifications of your decision. I wish you would've come to me with this instead of acting out in anger as you did with young Draco. It is clear to me that you are not yet mature enough to handle the responsibilities associated with being a Lord in our society. The mature thing would have been to forgive your grievances and worked towards repairing those fractured relationships." Harry shook his head.

"With all due respect sir, I don't see how me taking up my Lordship is any business of yours at all. For your information, I'm being tutored in the ways of pureblood politics by my godfather and he seems to think that I'm taking to the lessons quite well. He told me that part of becoming a Lord is taking control of your life, and that's what I'm doing. I'm through making allowances for people who seem to think that their words and actions don't have consequences. Draco has been after me since before we were even sorted. In fact, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I refused to be in the same house as that ponce. Ron decided that three years of friendship wasn't enough to trust me when I told everyone that I didn't enter myself in the tournament. He kept letting his jealousy do the talking and finally I got fed up with it. If it had been anyone but Ron saying those things I would've sought full restitution, but I chose not to punish his family for his stupidity. As to his performance in class, maybe if Ron spent more time studying and less time trying to find a way around the life-debt to throw more insults at me his grades would improve."

"Harry, it appears to me that the stress of managing your Lordships, as well as your recent association with Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Davis, has given you a rather cynical outlook on life. I believe it would be for the best if you were to step down from your Lordships until the tournament is complete. I would be happy to handle the management of your estates for you until such time as I feel you are ready for the burden of the position to be thrust upon you. I will also have Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Davis, along with young Astoria, relocated back to the Slytherin dormitories where I can assure you that Professor Snape will make every effort to ensure their continued safety." Harry scowled and fought back his anger, trying to keep his voice level.

"No thank you, sir. My estates are being managed by the goblins at Gringotts and they are quite capable of handling my finances for me. Sirius and I believe that it is for the best that I start learning to handle my Lordships now so as to be better prepared to enter wizarding society after I leave Hogwarts. Daphne, Tracy and Astoria will also be remaining where they are as they are technically wards of my House, and therefore my responsibility. The Ministry laws as well as the bylaws of Hogwarts allow them to remain with me, and even the headmaster can't remove them without my permission. And to be honest sir, I don't trust Snape at all. He has been one of my biggest tormentors since my first day of class and I have no doubt that he would look the other way if he saw something happening to anyone who is associated with me. Daphne was almost killed earlier this year by people within her own house for that very reason, and he's done nothing about it. You may say it's cynical of me professor, but when you've had a mass-murdering psychopath out for your blood since you were a year old it will change the way you look at things. I only wish you would've done more about this bloody tournament being 'thrust upon me,' but it seems I just can't catch a break. I'm beginning to see a pattern with my experiences at Hogwarts, and I'm wondering what it could mean."

"I regret that I was unable to find a way for you to be removed from the tournament, Harry, and it saddens me that you feel that you and your friends are not safe in the castle. However, I can assure you that Professor Snape has my utmost confidence in this matter, and will be perfectly able to provide adequate protection for Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Davis upon their return…"

"No, sir," Harry interrupted. "The girls are under my protection and will remain where they are. I refuse to discuss this any further. Now, I think I've answered your questions about Mr. Weasley's class performance, so unless you have anything else school-related you would like to bring up, I would really like to get back to my quarters." Seeing that continuing to argue would be a futile effort, Dumbledore sighed and nodded at Harry. As Harry opened the door to leave, the headmaster made one final attempt to salvage the situation.

"Remember Harry, my door is always open to you." Harry simply nodded over his shoulder and left, shutting the door behind him. Dumbledore stared at the door for a few moments before a small noise drew his attention. It was then that he realized that Ron had been sitting there forgotten throughout most of the meeting. Smiling apologetically, Dumbledore dismissed Ron and headed up to his private study for a glass of firewhiskey before bed, hoping that the strong drink would help his growing headache.

As he made his way back to Gryffindor tower, Ron realized that his friendship with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was truly broken forever, and what made it worse is that he had nobody to blame but himself. If he could've looked past his jealousy he would've known that Harry would never have wanted the fame and attention that went along with being a Tri-Wizard Champion. In fact, he hated the spotlight constantly shined on him for being the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' He figured that the twins and Ginny had probably sent his mother an owl telling her of the situation, and he dreaded the howler he was sure to receive in response. As he slipped into his four-poster bed, he cast a longing glance at the place where his former best friend used to sleep before crawling under the covers for a night of restless contemplation.

Back in the Lord's quarters, Harry called a group meeting in their common room. Once everyone was comfortable Harry filled them in on the meeting with Ron and Dumbledore earlier. When he told them about Dumbledore attempting to take control of his Lordships the girls were angry, but when he then told them of his attempt to move the girls back to the Slytherin dorms there was an explosion.

"Is he trying to get us killed?" Daphne and Tracy wore matching looks of shock while Astoria looked ready to burst into tears. A look from Harry was all it took for the young witch to throw herself into his arms and begin sobbing into his shoulder. Harry held her tightly and gently stroked her head.

"I…d-don't…want to…to go back th-there…Harry!" she choked out.

"Shh. Nobody's going anywhere Story. Everybody's staying right here." Harry could tell that Astoria was beginning to calm down, but she had no intention of letting him go. Adjusting her to a more comfortable position on his lap, he continued the meeting.

"Like I told the headmaster, the Hogwarts bylaws are very clear on this. I'm the only one with the authority to send you back to the dungeon, and I promise you that will never happen. I sleep much better knowing that you're all safe here at night." Daphne smiled at his concern.

"So do we Harry. I'd be sick with worry if Astoria was back there." Her face took on a questioning look. "Why do you think Dumbledore seems so intent on controlling your life Harry? He doesn't tell you of your inheritance, he tries to take over your Lordships, basically tells you that he doesn't want you around us. Next he'll probably try telling you where you're allowed to live!"

"Actually he does," Harry said. "I've had an open invitation to spend the summer with the Weasleys since first year, but Dumbledore always tells me not to leave my relatives' house. Probably because he knows I wouldn't ever go back there if I had the choice."

"Why wouldn't you go back?" Tracy asked. Harry sighed and moved Astoria so that she was sitting next to him on the couch. He met each of the girls' eyes before taking a deep breath.

"My relatives are… not nice people. Growing up with them was not exactly… pleasant." The girls could see that he was struggling with how much to tell them of his life outside Hogwarts. Taking his hand, Hermione gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's ok, Harry," she said. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to. Just know that we all love you and we're here for you. You can tell us anything, we're not going anywhere." Harry could see the truth of her words reflected in the four sets of eyes looking back at him. Drawing strength from their support, Harry took another deep breath and allowed the floodgates to open.

He told them of his life before Hogwarts. He described spending the first ten years of his life sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. He told them how he didn't know his name was anything but "freak" or "boy" until he started primary school. He explained how his cousin Dudley would bully anyone attempting to befriend Harry, usually with the encouragement of his aunt and uncle. He showed them some of the scars left from when his uncle's punishments became particularly brutal. The girls had tears in their eyes as he quietly explained "Harry Hunting," the favorite form of torment used by Dudley and his gang. Their tears flowed with a mixture of sadness and anger as they heard James and Lily Potter, heroes of the wizarding world, slandered as good-for-nothing drunks who died in a car crash. By the time Harry was done, the three older girls were making a mental list of the curses and hexes they would like to use on the Dursleys while Astoria was planning to ask her sister later for a similar list. All four were in agreement that no matter what, Harry would never be returning to #4 Privet Drive again.

Emotionally drained from reliving the horrors of his past, Harry wearily stood and bid the girls goodnight before making his way to his room. Hermione and Daphne shared a look before nodding in unspoken agreement. Exchanging hugs with Tracy and Astoria, the two girls quietly eased open the door to Harry's room. Seeing that he was already asleep, the girls slipped in and disrobed down to their underwear before sliding under the covers on either side of the sleeping boy. After whispering "I love you's" in his ear and kissing his cheeks, they laid their heads on either side of his chest and quickly joined him in the best night's sleep that any of them had ever experienced.

To say that Harry was surprised when he awoke the next morning would be an understatement. After getting over his initial shock at waking in the arms of his mostly-naked loves, he quickly decided that he never wanted to wake any other way ever again. After sharing a few good morning kisses, the girls left for their own rooms while Harry made his way to the bathroom. Entering their common room he was met by four beautiful, smiling faces waiting to walk with him to breakfast. He had to fight back tears at the show of support he was receiving. He also felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest after their conversation the previous night. He smiled and wondered, not for the first time, just how his life had gotten this good.

The weeks leading up to the third task saw the trio along with Tracy and Astoria spending nearly all of their free time in the Room of Requirement. Their focus shifted slightly to start preparing the girls for their upcoming end-of-year exams. Tracy, Daphne, and Hermione would often sit together and study ahead while Harry helped Astoria with any homework she had. Afterwards they would have the room conjure training dummies and practice their spellwork, even taking time to teach Astoria a few defensive curses and hexes just in case. They were always careful to check the Marauder's Map before leaving as they liked the idea of having their own special place in the castle that only they knew about. One evening as the magical ink crawled across the parchment, Harry was surprised by a name he saw walking slowly down the seventh floor hallway.

"I wonder what Mr. Crouch is doing here?" Harry asked aloud, drawing the girls' attention to the dot on the map.

"That's strange," Hermione said. "Percy told us that he hadn't been seen in a while at the Yule Ball. Why is he wandering the castle this late at night?"

"I don't know," Harry said, pulling his invisibility cloak over his head, "but I want to have a look." Making sure the dot marked "Barty Crouch" was still moving away from him, Harry carefully eased the door open and stepped into the darkened hall. Quietly creeping toward his quarry, Harry could hear a rhythmic _clunk, clunk, clunk_ that grew louder as he drew closer. As the light of a passing torch illuminated the face of the man in front of him, Harry instantly recognized the heavily-scarred features of Mad-Eye Moody. Double-checking the map and finding no sign of anyone other than himself and Barty Crouch in the hall, Harry felt a sense of cold dread creep over his consciousness. Drawing his wand, Harry waited until just before Moody was taking a step with his wooden leg before making his move.

"_Stupefy_!"

The sound of wood echoing off of the stone hallway masked his whispered incantation and the spell impacted between Moody's shoulders, dropping him to the floor in a heap. Harry waited a few moments to see if anyone was drawn by the sudden noise before levitating the unconscious man back down the hallway and into the room, closing the door behind him. The girls all gave him confused looks as he asked the room for a chair for the man before stunning him again and binding him tightly with ropes from his wand.

"According to the map, this" he said, pointing to the bound man, "is Barty Crouch." The girls all stared at the man in shock for a moment before Hermione snapped her fingers in realization.

"Polyjuice," she said. "He must be using Polyjuice Potion. Harry, isn't he always drinking from a hip flask?" Harry nodded and pulled the flask from the man's pocket. He took a small sniff and nodded, looking slightly green from the smell.

"I bet this is who put your name in the goblet, Harry," Daphne said. Harry noticed her hand twitching for her wand as she stared daggers at the impostor. Before she could decide on which one of the many gruesome and painful curses running through her head, the prisoner's skin began to bubble and morph as the effects of the Polyjuice began to wear off. The wooden leg clattered to the floor as a healthy one grew to replace it. It was soon joined by Moody's magical eye as it too was displaced by flesh and bone. In seconds the scarred visage of the grizzled ex-auror melted into the features of a handsome young man with brown hair, a pointed chin, and hollow, sunken cheeks. As the transformation completed, the five teens were left gaping at the complete stranger in the chair that used to hold their Defense professor. Harry got the strange feeling that he had seen the man somewhere before, but shrugged it off.

"Who the hell is that?" Tracy asked, receiving four headshakes in response. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his charmed mirror.

"Sirius Black." After a few moments the face of his godfather came into view.

"Hey pup! I'm glad you called, I was just remembering the time when James and I…" The look on Harry's face caused Sirius to stop short. "Harry? Is everything ok?"

"Not really Padfoot," Harry replied. "Any idea who this is?" Harry turned the mirror so that Sirius could see the man they had bound to the chair. The string of expletives coming from the mirror told them that Sirius knew exactly who this was, and whoever it was, wasn't good.

"Harry," Sirius ground out, obviously trying to remain calm. "Please tell me how you wound up with a Death Eater who supposedly died in Azkaban unconscious and tied to a chair?" At the mention of Death Eaters, Daphne rolled up the man's left sleeve to reveal an ugly tattoo of a skull with a snake emerging from its mouth. Harry remembered seeing the same symbol floating in the air above the chaos of the Quidditch World Cup.

"He has the Dark Mark," Daphne said. "But who is he?"

"That's Barty Crouch, Jr.," Sirius answered. "He was a convicted Death Eater who earned a life sentence in Azkaban for his part in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. He was supposed to have died years ago behind bars, which is why I'm extremely curious as to what the hell he's doing at Hogwarts!"

"Well Padfoot, up until a few minutes ago he was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Harry said. "Apparently he's been using Polyjuice Potion to pose as Mad-Eye Moody all year. We're also pretty sure that he's the one who rigged the Goblet of Fire to spit out my name." Harry's eyes were almost glowing with uncontrolled power as he struggled to contain his rage at the man in front of him. Hermione and Daphne were too busy fighting their own murderous impulses to notice, while Tracy and Astoria looked on in fear.

"Pup, as much as you want to kill him, you need to use your head. There must be a reason he wanted you entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You need to find out what his plan was. Now is not the time to do anything rash. Trust me, I would know." Sirius's words helped Harry and his loves bring their anger to heel and allow their rational sides to take over.

"He's right, Harry," Hermione said. "We need to find out all we can from him. Maybe we can even find a way out of this bloody tournament? Besides," she smirked, "we can always kill him after we question him." Harry caught her eye and winked at her, causing her to blush.

"What we need," he said, "is Veritaserum. And it just so happens I know just where to find some. Dobby!" A loud popsignaled the arrival of Harry's faithful elf.

"Master Harry Potter is calling Dobby?"

"Dobby, do you know if Professor Snape keeps any Veritaserum in his personal potions stores?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes sir, he does indeed!" Before Harry could ask, Dobby popped away only to reappear a moment later and hand Harry a vial of clear potion.

"Won't he notice this missing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no Miss Mione, the greasy one has many vials of Veryserum. He makes it for the headmaster to put in his lemon drops." Everyone was horrified to hear that Dumbledore was spiking candy with truth serum. Filing that useful tidbit of information away for later, Harry uncorked the vial and poured the potion into Crouch's mouth. Giving it a few moments to make its way into his system, Harry handed the mirror to Hermione and pointed his wand between Crouch's eyes.

"_Ennervate._"

Tracy and Astoria gasped and jumped back in shock as Barty's eyes snapped open. Harry could see that his eyes were glassy and blank, indicating that the potion had taken hold. He decided to ask a few test questions first.

"What is your name?"

"Bartemeus Crouch, Jr.," the prisoner answered in a dull monotone.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Did you escape from Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"Where is the real Mad-Eye Moody?"

"Dead." The answer caused a heaviness to settle over the group for a moment before Harry continued the questioning.

"How did you escape from Azkaban?"

"My mother convinced my father to allow her to take my place using Polyjuice Potion. He then snuck me out and kept me under the Imperious Curse at our home." Seeing that the potion was working, Daphne asked the question they were all anxious to hear the answer to.

"Did you enter Harry Potter in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It was part of my master's plan to capture Potter and use his blood in a ritual to give the Dark Lord a new body." The teens all shuddered in horror at the thought of Voldemort returning to life.

"How was I to be captured?"

"The third task is a maze with the Tri-Wizard Cup in its center. I was to turn the cup into a portkey and then clear the way for Potter to reach it first. From there Peter would use him for the ritual."

"Peter PETTIGREW?" Sirius roared. Harry looked ready to rip Crouch's head off with his bare hands.

"Yes."

"Pup, step away for a minute. I think we both need to calm down." Harry could only nod as he dropped heavily into a comfy armchair where he was quickly joined by Astoria. Daphne sat on the edge of the chair and began gently running her fingers through his hair as Tracy paced back and forth, processing everything she had just heard. Meanwhile, Hermione had pulled a quill and parchment from her bag.

"What is this ritual?" she asked Barty.

"It uses a bone from the Dark Lord's father, the flesh of his servant, and the blood of his enemy to create for him a new body." Tracy stopped her pacing and looked at him in alarm.

"Do you mean to say the Dark Lord is not dead?" she asked.

"My master's spirit currently occupies a homunculus made of dark magic and kept alive by snake venom and milk." Hermione was so focused on writing everything down that she asked the next question without looking up.

"Where will this ritual be performed?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you nosey mudblood bitch!" Hermione leapt from her chair in shock, scattering her quill and parchment. Harry was at her side in an instant as she threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Barty's wild, hateful glare sent chills down their spines as he struggled to escape Harry's bindings.

"It's too late for you Potter! When my master makes his glorious return there won't be a place on this earth where you can hide from him! He'll destroy you! You, your friends, and your filthy whores…"

"_Crucio!"_

Crouch's screams echoed around the chamber as he writhed in agony under Harry's wand. After several seconds Harry released the curse, panting heavily from the exertion. His eyes glowed with an emerald fire as he glared at the shaking Death Eater.

"You listen to me, you bastard. Anyone trying to hurt any of these girls or any of my friends will answer to me, including your master. I'll make him wish he'd never heard of Lord Harry James Potter." Crouch cackled madly.

"You dare threaten the Dark Lord? Do you really think he has anything to fear from you? He will destroy everything you hold dear, and no amount of threatening or posturing will save you, _my Lord._"

"We'll see about that. _Stupefy!_" The man slumped into unconsciousness and Harry took several shaky breaths, trying to calm his nerves. Daphne and Hermione went to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace as Sirius looked on proudly from the mirror in Tracy's hand.

"You remind me so much of your father, Harry," he said. "He would've stormed the gates of Hell itself to keep his loved ones safe. He would've been very proud of the man you're becoming Harry, never doubt that." By now harry was being led to a couch by Hermione and Daphne as he sobbed into their embrace. Soon Astoria and even Tracy joined them on the couch in a big group embrace with Harry at the center. Tracy had placed the mirror on a stand acing the couch so Sirius wouldn't be left out. After everyone's tars had mostly subsided, Sirius cleared his throat.

"Now then," he said. "What are you going to do with this information Harry?"

"We," Hermione said, silencing Harry with a look, "are going to make a plan that ensures that Harry doesn't find himself as an involuntary blood donor. Preferably something that keeps Harry as far away from Voldemort as possible."

"While I'm all for keeping my blood to myself," Harry said, "we also know Voldemort's plan, which means we might be able to beat him. We can't risk him getting away. We have an advantage here and we should use it."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," Daphne said proudly. "What do you have in mind?"

"What if we sabotage the ritual somehow?" Harry replied. "If we can find the exact ritual he plans to use we may be able to find a way to counteract it."

"Good thinking, Pup. I'll check out the Black family library and see what I can dig up. Chances are if it's dark, evil, or scary, it's there. I'll let you know if I find anything." The teens bid Sirius goodnight as he left to begin his search. Tracy nodded her head toward their prisoner.

"What are we going to do with him?" A sly grin spread across Harry's face.

"Hermione, how are you at memory charms?" Her vicious smile was all the answer he needed.

Barty Crouch, Jr. woke the next morning with a splitting headache and an empty bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey in his hand. He vaguely remembered patrolling the halls the night before, but events after that became very fuzzy. Though he didn't usually drink, Barty was known to knock a few back now and then. Apparently he got a little carried away last night. Quickly banishing the bottle, he drank some Polyjuice and strapped on Moody's leg and eye before heading off to find Severus for a hangover potion. He decided to leave this incident out of his next report to the Dark Lord.

The group spent the next several nights pouring through dark arts books in the Room of Requirement searching for the ritual Crouch had described. Sirius had searched through the darkest books in the Black family library but had come up empty. The teens were beginning to think that the ritual might be too obscure to be found in any book when an excited shout from Astoria drew everyone's attention.

"Harry! Daphne! I found it!" The young witch was bouncing in her chair and holding up a book entitled Magicks Moste Darke. The others rushed over and joined her at the table, peering over each other's shoulders to read it for themselves. Hermione and Daphne had quills in their hands, furiously copying the incantation word-for-word. When they had finished, Hermione held up her copy and read it aloud for Sirius's benefit.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given; you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed; you will revive your master." Here she cast a meaningful glance at Harry. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken; you will resurrect your foe." Daphne nodded, indicating that their copies matched. Everyone sat and pondered what they had heard, running the words through their minds trying to find a loophole. Harry stood and began pacing, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Ok. There's not much we can do about 'bone of the father' or 'flesh of the servant,' so that leaves us with 'blood of the enemy.'" Harry continued pacing, deep in thought. "'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken'… that's it! 'Forcibly taken!' What if I willingly offer some of my blood during the ritual? Since magic is about intent maybe that would be enough to ruin his plan!" Hermione shook her head.

"No Harry, there are too many ways for it to go wrong. What if you're knocked unconscious, or silenced? Or what if, after you say your blood willingly, Voldemort figures out your plan and manages to find another way to complete the ritual? Besides, if you think you're going anywhere near that ritual then you'll have to fight through all of us first!" The matching looks of defiance on all the girls' faces told Harry that that was one fight he was not likely to win. Sighing in resignation, he gave them a lopsided grin that made all four hearts flutter.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He chuckled and resumed his pacing. "Still, I think that's the part of the ritual we should focus on. There has to be something…"

"There is, Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "We're just focusing on the wrong words. Instead of 'forcibly taken,' we should be focusing on 'blood of the enemy!'" Hermione's declaration was met by five blank stares, causing her to huff in frustration. "Don't you see? What if the person he takes the blood from isn't an enemy?"

"Who do you know that's a friend of old Voldy?" Sirius asked. Hermione smirked.

"Barty Crouch." Hermione squealed as she suddenly found herself being lifted off her feet and spun around the room by a laughing Harry.

"Beautiful and brilliant, that's my girl!" Hermione giggled as he put her down and gave her a kiss that curled her toes. He then went over to Daphne and gave her the same treatment. Tracy was surprised when Harry picked her up in a hug next, but she was stunned speechless when he planted a kiss firmly on her lips. He left the blushing girl and grabbed Astoria, spinning her around to her great delight. She blushed and giggled furiously as Harry kissed her cheek before putting her down and turning to see his godfather smirking at him through the mirror.

"I'll pass on the kiss, Pup," Sirius laughed. "Sorry, you're just not my type." Harry gave Sirius a mock glare as the girls all burst out laughing. As the laughter subsided, the group sat down and began the much more serious task of planning the fall of the Dark Lord.


	10. Chapter 10

The week of the third task was stressful for more than just the four champions. After hearing a description of the challenges to be found in the maze, the group was able to finalize their plans to take Voldemort down once and for all. Harry's considerable lead in the competition would help ensure their plan succeeded, but they were all very nervous.

At dinner the day before the third task, Harry told Hermione and Daphne that he would meet them in the Room of Requirement in one hour before leaving the great hall. Tracy and Astoria were both wearing knowing smiles but no amount of prodding would get them to reveal Harry's plan. After dinner, the four girls walked together to their quarters where Hermione and Daphne waited impatiently until it was time to go meet Harry. At five minutes till nine, two excited girls stood outside the magical doorway on the seventh floor anxiously awaiting their surprise. At nine o'clock sharp, the door swung open and the girls stepped inside and froze.

The room was an exact replica of the great hall, only all of the house tables as well as the head table were gone. The windows looked out over the Hogwarts grounds as they looked in mid-December, with unblemished snow glistening in the moonlight. The enchanted ceiling showed a night sky full of twinkling stars as snowflakes drifted gently from the rafters, only to vanish just before touching the ground. Hermione immediately recognized the setting as the night of the Yule Ball. The girls' attention was quickly drawn to a lone figure standing in the middle of the dance floor, facing away from them. They didn't need to see his face to know that his emerald green dress robes matched his eyes perfectly. They often saw those same eyes in their better dreams, looking at them with an intensity that made them weak in the knees. As he turned around, the girls found themselves instantly captivated by those emerald orbs as Harry smiled at them in greeting.

"You both look absolutely stunning," he said warmly. It was then that Hermione and Daphne noticed that they were no longer wearing the Hogwarts robes they had arrived in. Hermione was wearing the periwinkle ball gown that she had worn to the Yule Ball while Daphne's robes had transformed into a midnight-blue, strapless dress that fell in rivulets down to the floor. The soft fabric glinted with diamonds and rhinestones and she had on a stylish pair of open-toed heels that matched her dress perfectly. Her hair was braided in an elegant plait down her back and she had a diamond necklace set with a brilliant sapphire pendant hanging around her neck.

"Harry?" Daphne breathed. "What is all of this?" Harry shrugged and walked up to the gobsmacked girls. He stopped in front of Daphne and took her hands in his.

"With all of the planning and training we've been doing lately, it seems like there's hardly been any time for the three of us. So I thought tonight I would keep a promise I made to a woman I love. Daphne Greengrass, I think it's time you got your ball." Giving Hermione a glance and a wink, Harry pulled a tearful Daphne into his arms as gentle music began filling the room. Hermione watched with a smile on her face as her boyfriend led her best friend around the floor in a slow serenade. Rather than feeling jealous, Hermione couldn't be happier that she and Daphne had both captured Harry's heart. After hearing about the awful way he had grown up, it amazed her that he could still be such a sweet, considerate, caring, courageous man. She figured that if anyone deserved the love of two witches it was Harry. She sometimes had trouble believing that someone as wonderful as Harry could ever love Hermione Granger, the bossy know-it-all bookworm, but every time she looked into those gorgeous green eyes she was blown away by the amount of love and caring she saw there. From where she stood watching them holding each other tightly, Hermione could see the same love reflected in the eyes of Harry and Daphne. It was then that she realized without a doubt that she would love Harry Potter for the rest of her life.

As Harry twirled her around the dance floor, Daphne thought back over the last few months of her life. She had made two wonderful new friends, survived an attempt on her life, helped to plot the demise of the most feared dark lord in history, and most surprisingly to her, she had fallen in love with the man who now held her in his arms. She had been skeptical when her father suggested that she approach Harry with an offer of friendship. She was sure that the Gryffindor Golden Boy would refuse to speak to her at best and hex her outright at worst. Rather than the spoiled, arrogant, repugnant boy she had expected, Daphne was surprised and pleased to find that he was not the least bit the insufferable troll she had been led to believe he was. Instead she found a kind, gentle, soft spoken man with an inner strength and sharp intellect that she was immediately drawn to. Hermione, too, had been a surprise. Daphne's image of the bossy know-it-all was quickly replaced by a big heart, fierce mind, and an open-minded acceptance that reached out to her as a friend and sister almost immediately. The more time she spent in their company the more Daphne realized that she had been preventing herself from allowing others in for so long that her heart was left with a gaping hole she had no way to fill. Falling in love with Harry and finding a sister in Hermione filled that space and thawed the ice Queen forever, and Daphne couldn't be happier.

As the song came to an end, Daphne's hands found their way into Harry's hair as she drew his lips to hers. After a few moments of gentle snogging, Daphne stepped back with a smile and motioned for Hermione to come take her place. The brunette witch gave her a warm hug before melting into Harry's arms as he began leading her around the dance floor. Song after song the trio danced, each girl taking turns being in Harry's arms. Finally after three wonderful hours Harry and the girls retired to a comfy couch to rest. The girls kicked off their shoes and put their feet in Harry's lap where he proceeded to rub the last three hours out of them, to the girls' great delight. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Harry noticed Hermione chewing her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Galleon for them, Hermione?"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow, Harry," she said. "I know we've planned it all out and tried to think of every possible way it could go wrong, but I just can't shake that feeling that we're missing something important. If something happens, if something goes wrong…" By now she had tears streaming from her eyes. "I can't lose you, Harry, not now. Not when we're so close to getting through all of this." Hermione broke down into choking sobs and was immediately drawn into an embrace by Harry and Daphne. As Hermione clung to Harry for dear life, Daphne ran her fingers through her hair and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Shh, it's going to be ok, Hermione. Like you said, we've planned this out as many ways as we could and Harry's going in there prepared for anything. Even if he wasn't though he'd still come back to us, do you know why?" At Hermione's negative head shake, Daphne gently took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "Harry promised us he would, and our man always keeps his promises. Take tonight for example. Harry promised me a dance and gave me my very own ball!"

"She's right, 'Mione," Harry said, drawing her water gaze to him. "I promised you I would always come back to you, to both of you. Do you remember why?" Hermione smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Because you love us too much not to."

"Exactly," he said. "The only thing that's different now is how much I love you. When I made that promise it was a river. Now, it's an ocean." Hermione's tears gave way to happy laughter as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you Harry," she said before pulling back and kissing him for all she was worth. When she finally broke the kiss, she began wiping the tears from her face in embarrassment.

"Come on girl," Daphne said, drawing Hermione to her feet. "Let's get you cleaned up." As they walked away a door appeared, leading to what Harry assumed was a washroom. He sat back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he awaited the girls' return. He was just about to doze off when someone cleared their throat in front of him. When he opened his eyes he was struck speechless at the sight.

Hermione and Daphne stood before him, each wearing nothing but one of his Quidditch jerseys and a mischievous smile. As they slowly padded toward him, he didn't notice the couch he was sitting on morph into a king size bed behind him. He didn't move a muscle as the girls stopped just inches from him, watching him gape with amused grins.

"I think we broke him," Daphne smirked, snapping Harry out of his stupor. His mouth moved silently for a few moments before he finally found his voice.

"What…uh…you look…wow, uh…" The girls giggled and stepped forward, each straddling one of his knees.

"Harry," Hermione purred, "you don't need to say anything. We both know you love us just as much as we love you." Moving her hands to his shoulders, she slipped his jacket off and tossed it to the floor. "Now, just relax and go with it Harry. We've both taken the potion and used the contraceptive charm. Now all we need," she leaned in so her breath was hot against his ear, "is you." Hermione drew back with a smile and glanced at Daphne.

"Make us yours, Harry," Daphne said. Any objections he had flew right out the window as the girls pulled their jerseys up over their heads and dropped them on the floor. It wasn't until much later that night that the three lovers drifted off to sleep in each others' arms, contented smiles gracing their faces.

The next day seemed to pass in slow motion for Harry and the girls as the time for the third task drew closer. Despite their continued concerns, the trio couldn't wipe the goofy grins from their faces every time their thoughts wandered to the activity of the night before, as well as the repeat performance earlier that morning. Upon their return to the common room, Hermione and Daphne were immediately whisked away by Tracy and Astoria. When they emerged thirty minutes later, Hermione and Daphne were smiling and blushing furiously while Tracy and Astoria were giggling behind their hands and giving Harry knowing glances. As they made their way down to breakfast, the group came upon Professor Moody limping down an otherwise empty hallway. Quickly devising a plan, Harry ducked into an empty classroom as the girls hurried to catch up to the impostor.

"Professor Moody!" Hermione called, causing the man to stop and face them.

"What's the problem Ms. Granger?"

"There's someone unconscious in that classroom, Professor," she lied. "I think they've been attacked!" The girls led the defense professor back to the classroom that Harry had entered. The fake Moody drew his wand before easing the door open and peering inside. He took several steps into the room looking for the injured student, not noticing the wand appearing from beneath an invisibility cloak behind him. Mentally reviewing his next step, Harry spoke the spell that would put their plan in motion.

"_Imperio._"

The rest of the day passed without incident until Dumbledore stood after dinner and asked the champions to make their way to the anteroom where they had first met. Upon entering Harry looked around and saw Viktor Krum standing with his parents, Cedric talking with his father, Fleur and the elder Delacours along with Gabrielle, and to Harry's great surprise, Molly and Bill Weasley. As he made his way over to them he was pulled into a big hug by Mrs. Weasley and given a warm handshake by Bill.

"Oh Harry dear, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Weasley gushed. "I still can't believe they made you take part in this dreadful competition! I told Albus that it was much too dangerous but he said there was nothing he could do. I'm just glad to see that you're doing alright so far. Ginny and the twins have been keeping us updated on the tournament as well as the developments with Ronald." Harry noticed that she said the name of her youngest son with some heat. "I want you to know that you are always welcome at the Burrow anytime." Bill nodded his agreement.

"Dad told us what you did for Ginny and the way Ron's been acting this year. He couldn't be here today but he asked me to convey his thanks for allowing the family to maintain our honor. You have mine as well."

"Don't mention it Bill. I have nothing but respect for your family, and I regret that Ron's actions had to be handled that way. Thanks for understanding." Harry noticed Bill's eyes being drawn to something over his shoulder. Harry chuckled as he looked over and saw Fleur and Gabrielle making their way over to him with their parents in tow. After introductions all around and a wonderful hug from Gabby, Harry was drawn away by the elder Delacours as Fleur struck up a conversation with the Weasleys. He noticed that she seemed very interested in the oldest Weasley son.

"Lord Potter, I am Sebastian Delacour and zis is my wife Apolline. We wish to convey our thanks for rescuing our Gabby from ze merpeople during ze second task." Gabby had plastered herself to Harry's side, smiling up at him in adoration. "Zere are not many who would risk zeir life for anozzer, and fewere still who would pass up ze chance to take advantage of a Veela owing zem a life debt. I feel zat Gabby referring to you as her 'chevalier' is most appropriate." Harry smiled down at the little blonde witch under his arm and ruffled her hair fondly, causing her to giggle.

"It was my pleasure," he said. "Both of your daughters have become great friends."

"You must visit us zis summer, Lord Potter," Apolline said. "Ze girls would love it!" Apolline looked at Gabrielle as the young girl began speaking rapid French. She smiled at her daughter before shifting her gaze back to Harry. "Of course your friends are more zan welcome to join you. Ze more ze merrier zey say." Harry thanked them for the invitation and they rejoined Fleur and the Weasleys. After exchanging a few peasantries, good lucks, and hugs, the visitors began making their way to the stands as Harry and Fleur walked together to the area set aside for the champions in front of the maze. Harry was enveloped in a hug by Hermione and Daphne.

"Come back to me Harry," Daphne said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daph," he whispered in her ear.

"Remember the plan Harry, and please be careful," Hermione said. "I love you Harry Potter."

"Don't worry love, everything will be just fine. I love you, 'Mione." After a few good luck kisses the girls headed to the stands and took the empty seats saved for them by Tracy and Astoria. As Ludo Bagman began announcing the third task, Tracy and Astoria took note of Hermione and Daphne grasping each other's hands as they waited for the task to start.

"Harry will be fine," Tracy said. "You'll be able to feel him the whole time he's in there. You do still have your pendants right?" Without taking their eyes off Harry the pair removed the snake pendants from around their necks. "See, nothing to worry about." Tracy and Astoria shared a nervous glance before turning their attention back to the task, both of them absentmindedly playing with their own pendants that Harry had commissioned for them.

As Harry stepped to the entrance of the maze, Fleur approached him and drew him into a brief hug.

"_Bonne chance, mon ami_," she whispered.

"Thanks, you too." With a brief nod to Cedric and Viktor, Harry drew his wand and stepped into the maze. He had only taken a few steps before a figure stepped from the shadows and into his path. Harry raised his wand and muttered "_lumos_," revealing the features of Barty Crouch, Jr. Harry could tell by his clouded eyes that the imperious curse was still holding.

"Lead me to the cup." Barty turned and began mechanically leading Harry through the maze, bypassing all of the obstacles meant to slow the champions down. Harry wasn't about to risk letting one of the other champions reach the cup first and be whisked away to die in Voldemort's trap. They made their way through the maze until they reached a clearing with the Tri-Wizard Cup standing on a stone pedestal in its center.

"Wait here," Harry commanded. Leaving Crouch in the shadows of the maze, he slowly approached the cup, taking a moment to examine the booby-trapped prize. As he studied the ornate carvings on the trophy, he caught the briefest glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye.

"_Avada Kadavra!_"

Only Harry's well-honed seeker reflexes allowed him to dive out of the path of the deadly green spell. Barty Crouch was not so lucky, as the spell continued past where Harry had stood and caught him squarely in the chest. Harry turned in horror as he heard the body slump lifelessly to the ground. As the Crouch collapsed, Moody's flask bounced out of his pocket and into the clearing. Harry watched in stunned silence as a figure walked into view next to the flask and bent to pick it up. With his eyes, Harry followed his attacker's progress as he stood until he was met by the sneering face of the former Scion of House Malfoy. Harry tensed when he saw Draco's wand pointed directly at his heart.

"So, it seems the great Harry Potter really is a cheat. I always knew you couldn't have got this far in the tournament without help. Figures Dumbledore would've had Moody keeping his creepy eye on you. Seems 'Constant Vigilance' only goes so far, eh Potter?" Draco chuckled a bit at his own joke. "Look at you. You're no champion. You're just a pathetic half-blood, surrounded by his merry band of mudbloods and blood-traitors. Disgusting, the lot of you." Draco's grip tightened on his wand and his sneer turned into a hateful glare. "I _hate_ you, Potter. I had everything before you came along. I was heir to a noble pureblood family, betrothed to a respectable pureblood witch, and i ruled Slytherin House with an iron fist. I had it all!" Spittle flew from Draco's mouth as he roared with fury. "I had everything I deserved, everything that a man of my station and breeding should have, until you! You and your whores ruined everything!" Draco stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

"It doesn't matter though," he whispered, almost to himself. "I can get it all back. All I have to do is give him you. Once I deliver your broken body to the Dark Lord, he'll make sure that I get back everything you took from me. He'll probably let me have Greengrass and the mudblood too." Draco smiled as Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. "In fact, I'll be sure to ask him. To the victor go the spoils and all. I'll even be generous enough to share them with some of my friends on occasion. Then once they've outlived their usefulness, I think I'll end their pathetic existence by slitting their throats like cattle. What do you say to that, Potter?" Draco's eyes flicked to the wand laying inches from Harry's reach, daring him to go for it. Harry's eyes never left Draco's as he willed with everything he had for the bastard to spontaneously burst into flame. After a few tense moments, Draco sniffed disdainfully.

"Pathetic, Potter. Some bloody Gryffindor you are. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell the Dark Lord how you begged for your miserable life as I killed you. But first, I propose a toast." Draco unscrewed the flask in his hand and held it up in a mock salute. "To the Dark Lord," he said, and took a swig.

As the liquid passed his lips, Draco's eyes bugged out of his head and he choked, dropping the flask and his wand. His skin began bubbling as the Polyjuice Potion began the painful transformation. Harry was up in a flash with his wand in his hand, watching the groaning boy with a smirk of satisfaction.

"I thought you'd never shut up," he said, raising his wand. Before he could cast a spell, Draco gave an inarticulate cry of rage and lunged at him. As the two wrestled for Harry's wand, Draco tripped and sent them toppling into the Tri-Wizard Cup. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he felt the uncomfortable sensation of being hooked behind the navel before disappearing from the clearing along with Draco and the cup.

Back in the stands, four anxious girls suddenly cried out as they felt Harry's necklace suddenly disappear and then reappear somewhere behind them. At the same time, a scream was heard, followed by red sparks from somewhere in the maze. Hermione, Tracy, Daphne, and Astoria began making their way to the entrance of the maze where Dumbledore and the rest of the judges were now standing. Their pace quickened when they caught sight of a covered body being levitated out of the maze followed by a distraught Fleur Delacour. Tracy and Astoria broke off to comfort the hysterical witch while Hermione and Daphne rushed over to Dumbledore to warn him about Harry. They arrived just in time for Ludo Bagman to pull back the sheet, revealing the sightless eyes of Barty Crouch Jr. The girls shared a look of wide-eyed horror before slumping to the ground, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

In a graveyard outside Little Hangleton, Harry Potter awoke to find himself tied to a gravestone while the hunched shape of a man puttered around a large bubbling cauldron. He tried to call out but found that he had been hit with a _Silencio_ while he was out. His struggles to escape his bindings drew the attention of the creature wrapped in a blanket near one of the graves.

"Wormtail, it would appear that our guest is finally awake. Begin the ritual as soon as your preparations are complete." The creature's high-pitched hiss sent shivers of dread down the bound boy's spine.

"Yes, master," Wormtail simpered. After another moment of checking his work, he picked up the bundled creature and dropped it into the boiling cauldron. He then began the ritual that Harry and the girls had read about weeks ago.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son." With a wave of Wormtail's wand, the earth beneath Harry's feet broke open and a white powder floated out, dropping into the cauldron with a hiss. After the bubbling liquid turned a sickly yellow color, Wormtail withdrew a wicked-looking dagger from his robes.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly...s-sacrificed...y-you shall revive your m-master..." With a quick jerk of the knife and a gut-wrenching scream, his severed hand dropped into the cauldron, turning the liquid inside a dark grey. Wimpering in pain, he stumbled over to the tombstone holding the panicking boy captive. Wormtail's putrid breath assaulted his captive's senses as he quickly spoke the final words of the ritual.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you shall resurrect your foe." Harry's face twisted in a silent scream of pain as the knife ripped open the flesh of his arm. Collecting some blood on the blade, Wormtail rushed over to the cauldron and tapped a few drops into the bubbling mixture before collapsing to the ground in agony. Sparking and fizzing, the cauldron and its contents began to melt together, twisting and pulling in every direction before settling into the terrifying visage of the Dark Lord Voldemort. With a lazy wave of his hand the Dark Lord summoned his wand from Wormtail's prone form and conjured a robe around his new body.

"Stand up Wormtail, and hold out your arm," he commanded. His voice, while still a hiss, had dropped to a more normal register. Pettigrew rose shakily to his feet and held out his trembling arm. Once again he screamed in pain as his Dark Mark writhed under Voldemort's cruel wand. Within moments several pops announced the arrival of several figures wearing black robes and silver masks, each of them dropping to one knee at the sight of their risen master. Wormtail collapsed to the ground again, his work complete. The Dark Lord waited several moments for any late arrivals, but soon realized that the few before him were all that would be arriving.

"Thirteen years it's been, my friends, since I last walked among you. I see the years have been far kinder to you than to me." Several of the assembled Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably under the Dark Lord's gaze. "I've heard rumors that in my absence many of you have abandoned my noble quest to bring this world into a new era of pureblood dominance and prosperity. I find this news...disturbing." Many spines chilled at the menace in those words. "Whether out of cowardice, greed, or perceived necessity, all of you have become a disappointment to the cause. You have all, save one, failed me." His cold red eyes seemed to bore into each of them, making his displeasure almost palpable. He held his gaze for a few moments to let them squirm before continuing.

"Now then. Let it not be said that I am not a merciful lord. You each will be given a second chance to prove yourselves, starting tonight. For tonight begins a new era, one which will see Britain crawling on its knees in servitude to the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever seen!" This was met by cheers of agreement from the groveling crowd. "Tonight, you all will bear witness as I remove once and for all the final obstacle in my path to greatness. Gentlemen, I give you... Harry Potter."

Voldemort swept his arm towards Harry with a flourish, drawing attention to the prisoner that had gone unnoticed to the new arrivals. The Death Eaters began to chuckle and jeer as Voldemort approached the terrified boy. The Dark Lord's face broke into a vicious smile as he basked in the fear he sensed before him. Summoning the dagger from where Wormtail had dropped it, Voldemort held it up for all to see. Leaning in, he spoke just loud enough to be heard over the catcalls of his followers.

"Harry Potter," he whispered. "Time to die." With a cry of victory he raised the dagger over his head and with both hands slammed it to the hilt into Harry's chest. Harry's eyes bugged out in shock and pain as he felt the blade pierce the headstone behind him. The Dark Lord turned with his arms raised high as the Death Eaters began a raucous celebration. His triumphant smile soon fell as one by one his followers stopped to stare behind him in shock. Voldemort turned and gaped as Harry's features began to shift. His black hair shifted to platinum blonde, green eyes faded to dull grey, and the famous lightning bolt scar vanished. One of the masked men stepped forward, instantly recognizing the boy before him.

"Draco?"

Voldemort barely heard Lucius's whispered question as his attention was glued to the boy dying in front of him. Noticing the boy's mouth moving, he dispelled the _Silencio_ with a wave of his wand. His mouth dripping blood, Draco just barely managed to draw enough breath to speak.

"M-my...lord..." With a final sigh, Draco was gone. Not a sound could be heard as everyone gaped at Draco's lifeless body, each too stunned to move. The silence was broken by an inhuman scream of rage from the Dark Lord.

"NO!" Voldemort lashed out in anger, blasting Draco's body and the gravestone behind it to pieces. Each of the Death Eaters took a step back as he spun around to face them. The graveyard erupted into chaos as the Dark Lord began firing curses at his followers, sending them scattering for their lives. Most were too slow however to escape the wrath of Voldemort's anger.

"Which one of you betrayed me?" Walden McNair crumpled to the ground in a flash of green light. "You think this is funny, do you?" Andrew Parkinson wasn't laughing as he tried in vain to stem the bleeding from his slashed throat. "I'll show you what happens when you turn on your lord!" Crabbe and Goyle Sr. were hit by the same blood-boiling curse, dying in agony seconds later. "Lucius, was this your doing?" Lucius Malfoy could only scream as a spell from Voldemort's wand flayed him alive.

As soon as spells had begun flying, Peter Pettigrew had begun crawling away from his enraged master. He had hid behind a large tombstone and cauterized his stump with the wand of a fallen Death Eater, but now he feared he was too late as he was beginning to hallucinate from blood loss. He was certain he had seen his master plunge his dagger in to Harry Potter's heart, so he was at a loss to explain how the boy could have appeared in front of him from under an invisibility cloak looking very hacked off. He began to fear that this was no hallucination when he felt the tip of the boy's wand pressed against his forehead.

"Hello Peter," Harry snarled. "My godfather and I would like a word with you." Pettigrew's head hit the stone behind him with a crack as harry hit him point blank with a stunner. Quickly covering the body with his cloak, Harry summoned the cup from where it had fallen and placed it in Wormtail's lap. He then carefully peered around the tombstone to watch the show.

The Dark Lord appeared to be running out of steam as he continued firing curse after curse at his fleeing followers. As the killing curse left his wand and dropped the last Death Eater, Voldemort collapsed to his knees clutching his chest in pain. Harry carefully stepped out from his hiding spot and approached him slowly, wand leveled at his chest. When Voldemort saw him approaching, he tried to raise his arm to fire a curse, only for Harry to disarm him and snatch his wand out of the air easily. The Dark Lord glared and gasped for breath as Harry stopped a few feet in front of him, both wands trained between his eyes.

"What's...happening...to...m-me..." Harry studied him for a few more seconds before answering.

"You're dying." Voldemort scoffed.

"Im...possible...the...ritual..."

"Oh I've read all about your ritual," Harry interrupted. "I've known about it for weeks. Once I found out that Professor Moody was an impostor, all it took was some Veritaserum and the right questions for him to tell me all about it. Then my brilliant girls and I found out all we could about it, including how to sabotage it. I had originally intended to send you Crouch Polyjuiced as me, but Draco showed up and blew that plan to hell. Lucky for me he decided to nip some of Moody's flask." Voldemort stared at Harry as if he'd grown a second head.

"We figured out that while the bone and flesh create the body, it's the blood that creates the new body's magical core. If the person whose blood you take is not your enemy, the magic can't tell the difference between it and the flesh of the servant from the previous step. By taking Draco's blood, you were left with an unstable core which you then fractured with your little temper tantrum. And since your body needs the core to sustain itself, it looks like you won't be around long enough to begin a new era of anything." When it finally hit home that he was not going to survive, Harry saw an unmistakable flash of fear cross the Dark Lord's features. He continued to watch as the most feared being in the magical world since the time of Grindelwald slumped to the ground at his feet. After a few moments of labored breathing, the dark lord once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle was no more. Shaking his head in disgust, Harry raised his wand.

"_Incendio._"

Gouts of flame erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and reduced the last remnants of the Dark Lord to ashes. After making sure no trace of the body remained, Harry made his way over to Wormtail and the cup. Stunning the unconscious man again for good measure, he concentrated on the entrance of the maze while pointing his wand at the cup.

"_Portus._"

With another tap of his wand, Harry and Wormtail were gone.

The scene of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was in complete chaos. After Cedric and Viktor had been retrieved from the maze, it was quickly discovered that Harry had disappeared along with the Tri-Wizard Cup. Dumbledore had immediately called for the staff and prefects to begin leading the students to the great hall while Madame Maxime led the Beauxbatons students to their carriage. Igor Karkaroff was nowhere to be found. Once they had been revived, Daphne and Hermione had steadfastly refused to return to the castle until they knew that Harry was safe. Tracy and Astoria soon joined them after handing a sobbing Fleur off to Gabrielle and her parents to be led to the carriage. A squad of aurors soon arrived from the ministry at the request of Minister Fudge. Dumbledore was just beginning to organize a search party for Harry when a portkey deposited the boy in question along with an unconscious Peter Pettigrew right at the entrance of the maze. He had barely regained his feet before he was tackled to the ground by two hysterical witches. Tracy and Astoria held each other and cried with relief as they watched the tearful reunion. The three teens on the ground were brought out of their reverie by the unwelcome voice of Minister Fudge.

"What is the meaning of this? Mr. Potter, I demand an explanation!" Harry's girls reluctantly released him and helped him to his feet before turning to face the angry politician, their arms firmly around each others' waists.

"That's Lord Potter Mr. Minister, and I'd be happy to offer an explanation as soon as this piece of shit is taken into custody by some of your aurors." Harry nudged Pettigrew with the toe of his shoe, indicating to which piece of shit he was referring. As he was speaking, they were joined by Albus Dumbledore and an older woman with short gray hair and a monocle in one eye. When she spoke it was with a tone that was used to giving orders and having them swiftly carried out.

"Lord Potter, I am Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Since it is my aurors you are asking for, I would like to know whom they are to be arresting."

"Of course, Madame Bones. May I introduce Peter Pettigrew, illegal animagus, Death Eater, and true betrayer of James and Lily Potter." Madame Bones nearly dropped her monocle as her eyes widened in shock. A few barked commands saw Pettigrew being portkeyed away, bound in magic suppression shackles and flanked by two aurors. After her prisoner had been secured, Madame Bones turned her attention back to Harry.  
"Now then, perhaps you could explain how two supposedly dead men wound up here tonight, as well as how one of them came to be in your custody?" Harry nodded and launched into the story he had been editing since the Dark Lord drew his last breath. He explained how he had been ambushed at the cup by Draco and the ensuing battle for the wand, minus the incident with the Polyjuice. He described the portkey trip to the graveyard and how he narrowly avoided capture. He explained that Draco had been used in some dark ritual by Pettigrew and how the other Death Eaters had arrived soon after the ritual was complete. He told his captivated audience how he had stunned Pettigrew in a moment of opportunity after a firefight had broken out among the Dark Lord's followers, leading to his recreation of the original portkey to return them to the maze entrance. A gentle squeeze of their waists told the girls that they would be getting the full story as soon as they were alone. Thanking him for his time and congratulating him on his performance and quick thinking, Madame Bones and Minister Fudge returned to the ministry, eager to begin Pettigrew's interrogation. Dumbledore desperately wanted to question Harry further but was quickly overruled by Madame Pomphrey as she bustled Harry off to the hospital wing with the four relieved girls in tow.

Some time later, after a disbelieving mediwitch finally released him from her clutches, Harry found himself in the Room of Requirements with Hermione, Tracy and Daphne, reciting the entire story beginning with his entering the maze. They gasped in horror as he described the confrontation with the former Malfoy and cried with relief as he recounted the failed ritual and the Dark Lord's demise. He was rewarded for his bravery with passionate snogs from Hermione and Daphne. He was confused however when they both looked to Tracy with expectant smiles on their faces. His confusion turned to shock when Tracy straddled him and proceeded to give him a snog every bit as fiery as the other girls had. The four teens didn't emerge from the Room of Requirements until just before dinner time the following day, each wearing matching goofy grins.

Upon entering the great hall, Harry was met with a hero's welcome led by the other three champions as the hall erupted into cheers and applause. Cedric and Viktor each congratulated him with firm handshakes while Fleur greeted him with kisses on each cheek as Gabrielle tackled him in a bear hug. After the evening feast, Harry was declared the Tri-Wizard Champion and presented with the trophy and the thousand-Galleon prize. Each of the professors paled as Harry immediately made his way over to the Weasley twins and began conversing with them in hushed tones. As the twins burst out in peals of excited laughter bordering on the maniacal, Professor McGonagall found herself seriously considering an early retirement.


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Epilogue-**_

That summer was the best one that Harry had ever experienced. Over Dumbledore's persistent protests, Harry refused to return to the Dursleys and instead moved into #12 Grimmauld Place with his newly-exonerated Godfather. The gloomy mansion was quickly transformed into happy home once Dobby had replaced the old Black Family house elf, Kreatcher, and Harry's girls became almost daily visitors. A few weeks into the summer they each received an invitation to Chateau Delacour in southern France where they spent three weeks sightseeing and sunning on the beach with Fleur and Gabrielle. Harry quickly became an expert at applying suntan lotion to his bikini-clad girlfriends and made sure to get as much practice in as he could.

Harry also spent time getting acquainted with the elder Greengrasses as well as the Grangers and Davises. To his chagrin, he was on the receiving end of three 'hurt my daughter and they'll never find the body' speeches, but was otherwise welcomed warmly by all three families. The Grangers had some trouble initially accepting their unique relationship, but they eventually warmed up to it once they saw how happy their bookish princess had become. By the end of the summer, Dan Granger had dragged Harry to half the golf courses in England and was secretly looking forward to calling Harry 'son' in a few years.

When Madame Bones' investigation into the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament led to the revelation that many of magical Britain's most prominent citizens were Death Eaters, Harry was called to testify before the entire Wizengamot. After repeating the story he had first given upon his return from the graveyard, Harry was commended for his bravery and nominated for the Order of Merlin, Second Class. Dumbledore tried to talk to him after the court proceedings but Harry quickly left the Ministry building before the headmaster could catch him.

The only black spot on Harry's summer holiday was when he accepted an invitation from Ginny and the twins for he and the girls to visit the Burrow. Shortly after they arrived he was approached by Arthur Weasley asking him to release Ron from the life debt, citing family honor. Harry reluctantly agreed and released the debt, only to immediately be set upon by an enraged Ron Weasley. Ron got two good swings in before the girls, including Ginny, blasted him clean through the wall and into the back garden. Before he could regain his feet for a second assault he was met by his mother in a towering rage as she delivered a personal Howler from a distance of two inches from his nose. It was rumored that her voice could be heard in the nearby village of Ottery-St. Catchpole, a quarter mile away.

The next three years at Hogwarts passed relatively peacefully for Harry. Hermione was made a 5th year prefect but returned her badge when she learned that the other had been given to Ron instead of Harry. With the children of Death Eaters no longer attending Hogwarts and two of Harry Potter's girlfriends wearing the silver and green, the house of the cunning turned down their animosity toward the Boy-Who-Lived, eventually increasing their acceptance of the other houses as well. By the time Harry and the girls graduated, the barriers between the houses had all but vanished, finally allowing the Sorting Hat to make up a new song for the opening feast.

Severus Snape resigned from Hogwarts at the end of Harry's fourth year, despite Dumbledore's insistence of his necessity as a spy when the Dark Lord eventually returned, as Dumbledore knew he must. Snape pointed out that the complete disappearance of his Dark Mark indicated that the Dark Lord would never return, therefore leaving Snape no longer in need of sanctuary within Hogwarts' walls. Using his savings, he built a potions lab on the far side of Azkaban Island where he spent the remainder of his days completely isolated from the rest of wizarding Britain, an arrangement that both parties found to their liking.

Albus Dumblefore spent the rest of his life watching for signs of Voldemort's eventual return. He repeatedly attempted to gain control over Harry, eventually telling him the prophecy at the end of his sixth year in the hope that Harry would do his duty to the magical world by allowing Voldemort to kill him when the time came, thus fulfilling the prophecy. It was a very perplexed Dumbledore who watched his secret weapon laugh all the way back to the Gryffindor common room where he shared the source of his amusement with his curious girlfriends. They, however, failed to see the humor and stormed the headmaster's office, venting their rage at the meddlesome old fool by destroying nearly everything he owned. Dumbledore owled his resignation to the Board of Governors that very evening, but suffered nightmares featuring three enraged witches for years to come. He eventually faded from public view to the point that when he died the only person to mourn his passing was his older brother Aberforth, and even he barely noticed his passing. Unwilling to pass on in case Voldemort returned, Albus Dumbledore's ghost took up residence within Hogwarts, longing for the day that he might help defeat the Dark Lord and move on to his next great adventure. Little did he know that he was in for a very long wait.

The summer after graduating Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy were married in a joint ceremony on the grounds of Chateau Delacour, with Ginny, Gabrielle, and Astoria all acting as bridesmaids. After the ceremony, Hermione Potter, Tracy Black, and Daphne Greengrass-Potter left with their new husband for a month-long honeymoon in a cozy Italian villa on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea, the deed to which Harry had found in his Potter Family Vault. As he and the girls watched their first sunset as husband and wives, each of them reflected on the events that brought them there as well as the promising future ahead of them. Looking into three loving pairs of eyes, Harry smiled as his heart finally found the family he had always wanted. He was home.


End file.
